In My Blood
by MoonlightsMadness
Summary: "When the demon's come, and you can't fight them off any longer, promise me you'll use this!" Grandpa shouted holding a sealed scroll out to her. "I promise… can I go now?" Kagome whined. "A real promise, you ungrateful girl!" Kagome huffed and rolled her eyes, "I promise." "Good… now go play!" ... Rated for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

_Grandpa Higurashi slide the door to the storage room open, hobbling followed by his pouting 8-year-old granddaughter._

 _"Grandpa, I've heard all of your stories and seen all of your trinkets. I want to go play!" Kagome whined._

 _"Oh hush child, this is important! The demons are coming and when they do you need to remember this!" Grandpa threw over his shoulder._

 _Kagome's pout deepened as her grandfather shifted through some of the boxes before making a noise in satisfaction._

 _"When the demon's come, and you can't fight them off any longer, promise me you'll use this!" Grandpa shouted holding a sealed scroll out to her._

 _"I promise… can I go now?" Kagome whined._

 _"A real promise, you ungrateful girl!"_

 _Kagome huffed and rolled her eyes, "I promise."_

 _"Good… now go play!"_

 _ **Need You Now**_

Kagome looped her thumbs into the straps of her yellow pack, she trailed behind Inuyasha a few steps as they trekked.

Naraku had been dead for two years, the jewel completed but she couldn't bring herself to return home. Even at twenty she trailed after Inuyasha as they continued saving people.

Sango and Miroku had left after the battle to settle down in the East, Shippo found an older kitsune to help him hone his skills and separated from them about half a year ago.

"Hey, have you thought about the jewel at all?" Inuyasha asked gruffly.

Kagome cocked her head as she sidestepped a fallen branch, "like if I would wish on it?"

Inuyasha's silver head bobbed, casting a glance over his shoulder.

"I wasn't going to… any wish would just corrupt it… I have to keep it safe." Kagome mumbled.

Inuyasha froze suddenly, Kagome bumping into his back. "Give it to me."

Kagome frowned, "I can't do that Inuyasha, you know that."

The half-demon growled, he had grown more hostile after the battle Kikyo had died on the battlefield and he was hell bent once more on becoming a full-demon. While he never outright hit Kagome, his tongue had grown sharper and he made sure he would hit her where it hurt emotionally and mentally.

"I'm sorry, you know I can't do that." She repeated.

"Whatever, you're stupid." He growled.

Kagome shook her head and sighed, following after the half-demon.

A soft groan drew her attention, casting a glance to Inuyasha she deviated from the path and began pushing through the bushes.

With a gasp, Kagome fell to her knees, swinging her bag to her side and digging through the contents. "Inuyasha! Wait!"

Inuyasha crashed through the trees, "leave him, he's almost dead."

Kagome glared and pointed to the smaller clearing they were next to. "Make camp."

Inuyasha grumbled and stalked to the clearing, moving to start a fire as Kagome attended to the body.

She placed a hand on the man's chest as shallow breaths came from him. Casting a glance at his half covered face and the weird headband he wore, she began to gently wipe away the blood and dirt caked on his face, her eyes roaming for any sign of new blood.


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome rubbed her legs as she sat next to the fire stealing a glance at her unconscious patient from where. Inuyasha begrudgingly moved him for her the few dozen feet to where they now rested before disappearing into the forest, that was three hours ago.

She leaned over and placed her hand onto his forehead gently, making sure the fever wasn't going up more before leaning back and placing a cool compress to his head.

Reaching down by her feet she gripped his strange headband and traced the design etched into the metal.

No form of identification in any of his many pockets, only finding some smaller wounds under the rips of his strange clothing. The one she was most concerned for was the gash on the side of his arm that was red and puffy; she didn't know how long he had been lying on the forest floor but there was enough time for the infection to set.

With a huff she leaned over the nameless man again, her fingertips brushing the edge of the mask that covered the lower part of his face.

She raised the edge, sweat beginning to form across her forehead.

Moving to tug the fabric down Kagome gasped as a hand grabbed her wrist and she found herself with her face pressed to the dirt, her arm held behind her back and something sharp pressed to her throat.

"You shouldn't be moving… you're overexerting yourself." She mumbled, turning her head slightly so her nose wasn't digging into the earth.

"Where am I?"

Kagome sighed and attempted to shift, the man's grip on her arm tightening as she winced.

"You're in the Sengoku Jidai…" Kagome ground out.

The man's weight eased off her back as he rolled to the side, dragging himself to sit up.

Kagome pushed herself up and rubbed her wrist as she eyed him carefully before scooting closer.

"You've reopened your wound, let me take a look at it." She said.

The man waved her away, holding his weapon out. "I don't need your help."

"How about you tell me your name?" Kagome suggested, holding her hands up.

The man eyed her with his visible grey eye his other tightly shut. His completion was getting lighter, his cheeks flushing.

Kagome crawled forward, gently pulling her first-aid kit to her.

"Hatake, Kakashi."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Higurashi, Kagome…"

Kakashi slumped back against the tree, he felt the trunk scrape his bare skin as Kagome dug through her kit, pulling out something to stop the bleeding.

'Sengoku jidai… not possible… damn it, stay awake.'

Kakashi closed his eye and gritted his teeth before succumbing to the infection as it dragged him back into unconsciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

Kakashi struggled to open his eye, a light sheen of sweat had settled over him while he was unconscious making him feel sticky. Shifting slightly, a blanket fell from where it was tucked around his shoulders.

It was still dark, the only light coming from the fire in the small camp.

'I need to get out of here. I need to get home.' He thought.

Glancing around, his gaze landed on the girl that was helping him—what was her name? Kiyoko? Kukiko? Katsumi?

Shrugging he inhaled, it started with a 'K' and it wasn't his fault she told him while he was delirious and weak, not at all in the right mind to remember a name.

The girl's back was to him, her hands fiddling with something in her lap. Kakashi tried sensing for his chakra, frowning when he couldn't place it. His chakra was completely gone… was he dead?

Struggling to his feet, he supported his body by placing a hand on the tree trunk. He hated how weak he felt, he hated how easily his body had succumbed to the infection.

"You really need to sit down."

His head jerked to Kagome's back, she was still concentrating on whatever she had in her lap.

"I need to get home."

Kagome glanced over her shoulder, "not in that state, you can hardly stand. Come and sit and I'll get you some food, you'll need more then antiseptic to fight off that infection and get your strength back."

Kakashi glanced around before slowly making his way to where Kagome sat, plopping down beside her with a wince.

Kagome scooped some stew from over the fire into a wooden bowl, passing it over carefully along with chopsticks.

'Are those mine?' Kakashi thought as Kagome seemed to patch up his vest and shirt.

Tugging his mask down he quickly devoured the contents of the bowl before handing it back.

"Um… thanks… do you want more or…?" Kagome asked surprised, she didn't even realize he tugged the piece of fabric down.

"No, thank you." Kakashi stated.

Kagome shrugged and lifted his shirt up, swinging it a little and looking at her handiwork. "It's not the best, but it should hold up. Can I look at it?"

Kakashi angled his arm to her, feeling a bit better as his body absorbed the food. He felt like he was tingling.

Kagome's fingers worked deftly and quickly to apply more ointment and bandage him back up before tidying up her things.

Her gaze drifted off to the woods, a frown marring her face before a small sigh escaped her lips and sadness crept into her eyes.

"So, where are you from?" she asked, turning her eyes to the silver haired man beside her.

"Konohagakure, do you know how I can get back?"

Kakashi had no reason to not trust her, if she wanted him dead it was only too easy for her to have already completed that task.

Kagome frowned and shrugged, "sorry, I've never heard of it… but your more then welcome to stay with us until we can all find a way to get you home."

"Us?"

The sad smile came back as Kagome nodded, "yeah… with myself and Inuyasha… he usually disappears at night but he'll be back by morning. You should get some rest though, you're fever seems like it's dropped a bit in the last few hours but he can be a real slave driver."

Kakashi narrowed his visible eye glancing around.

"I put your things over there, and here's your headband."

The ninja took it quickly and winced at the strain it put on his arm as he tied it back onto his head before shifting closer to his belongings and lying down.

'Good job, you go on one A-rank mission and end up somewhere completely different... And in the care of strangers.'

He took the quiet moment to observe Kagome, he supposed he could have a worse traveling companion, she was cute enough; brown eyes, black hair, he'd be okay with that for a few days. Inhaling, he closed his eye, making sure to remain semi-aware while he slept he didn't know what dangers this place held.


	4. Chapter 4

Inuyasha perched on a branch above Kagome and her newest charity case. His amber eyes flicked to the yellow bag where she kept the Shikon Jewel in an energy-blocking vial, curtesy of Kaede.

It would only be too easy, he could swoop in and grab it and make his wish. Maybe he wouldn't feel so empty once he made his wish to be a full-demon. Since Kikyo died in the battle with Naraku he hadn't felt the same, she was gone this time even after hunting down numerous witches to bring her back.

Rolling his eyes he jumped down and toed Kagome in the back, "get up, let's go we're burning daylight."

Kagome groaned and rubbed her eyes as Inuyasha continued to kick her lightly. "I swear Inuyasha, you kick me one more time and I'll purify you so fast."

The half-demon scoffed and rolled his eyes, "that'd require you to get up and you're too lazy to do that."

Stuffing his hands in his haori he moved on to where Kakashi lay bringing his leg back to deliver a swift kick to the man's leg.

"Don't!" Kagome hissed.

Inuyasha smirked and brought his leg forward jumping slightly when Kakashi jumped to his feet.

"You're very rude."

Inuyasha growled and leaned in, "you seem like you're feeling better."

"Thanks to your wonderful companion."

"Wonderful? I wouldn't call her that, more like annoying and a hindrance." Inuyasha said.

Kakashi stole a glance at Kagome as she began to pack up the camp, either ignoring what was being said or being able to hide her emotions very well.

"Inuyasha, do you want to eat first?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha stepped away from Kakashi and crossed his arms again. "If you didn't sleep in so long you could have eaten, let's go."

Kagome rolled her eyes as she adjusted her bag on her shoulder, swinging it to her front and digging through before pulling out two breakfast bars.

She walked passed Inuyasha and handed one over to Kakashi, "by the way, he's coming with us. I'm going to help him find a way home. So for a while we're going to have to take it easy."

Kakashi watched, he could see the half-demon's jaw clench and his dog ear twitch in irritation before stalking off down the trail.

Kagome smirked and placed a hand under Kakashi's headband quickly, checking for a temperature. "Are you going to be alright?"

"Just fine."

Sending a tight smile his way, Kagome turned and began trailing after the half-demon. Kakashi adjusted his vest and pouches before following after, his arm throbbed, and he still felt weak and different without his chakra.

He glanced down at the breakfast bar Kagome gave him, lengthening his stride to walk next to the young woman as she nibbled on her own bar.

"Does he always speak to you that way?" he asked.

Sadness enveloped her whole face her eyes giving way to the emotion fully, "he wasn't always like that… these last two years have been really hard on him, but I still stick with him because he's my friend. I have hope the old him will come back."

Kakashi shrugged, opening his breakfast bar, "what is he?"

"Half-demon."

"What are you?" he asked.

Kagome smirked the sadness disappearing completely making her eyes sparkle, "I'm a miko."

"Where I'm from miko's are the stuff of legends… demon's the same." Kakashi said lazily.

"What are you?" Kagome asked gesturing to his garb.

"Ninja."

Kagome tilted her head to the side quickly, "ninja are the stuff of legends in this world."

Silence lapsed over them as they walked and the sun climbed higher, Inuyasha grumbling ahead of them as he stole glances back every once in a while.

"Hey, we need a break. I need to check on Kakashi's wound and really he shouldn't be so overworked." Kagome called.

Inuyasha froze and spun, "it's not even noon yet."

Kagome pointed to a rock for Kakashi to sit on, "then you go on ahead and we'll catch up—after our break."

"That's not necessary, I'm fine."

A glare in his direction had the ninja rolling his eyes, complying with Kagome as she pointed to the rock again.

"Damn humans. There's a village up ahead, I'll be there. Don't get killed." Inuyasha smirked before bounding ahead.

Kagome set her bag down and moved Kakashi's headband, "yeah see, your fever's back. Why didn't you say anything?"

Kakashi remained silent as Kagome pressed a cool compress to his head, bringing his hand up to hold it.

Moving her hands down to the zipper of his vest he moved and gripped her wrist, "what are you doing?"

"I need to see your arm, it's not the first time I've taken off your clothes." Kagome said.

Realizing how that sounded, a deep crimson spread across her cheeks as Kakashi's eye crinkled as a smile spread under his mask.

"Then by all means, proceed Lady Miko."

Kagome inwardly groaned and unzipped his vest, pulling it off before gingerly pulling off his shirt over his head.

'Miroku rubbed off on me.' she thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Inuyasha bounded through the forest leaving his two traveling companions behind him, what'd the new guy say he was? A ninja.

He could tell that from the way he jumped up this morning meaning it was going to be a little more difficult to get the jewel out of Kagome's bag.

He was going to have to get rid of the ninja.

Stopping on a branch he raised his nose and sniffed, the village was close. He inhaled deeper, he could smell an underlying scent that he always seemed to be searching for; there was a witch in this village.

Following the scent he arrived outside of a cave, stepping inside and glancing around.

"Hey, hag you here?"

Noise in the shadows had him turning, a yellow-headed witch stepped forward, her teal eyes unseeing as she cocked an eyebrow at him. "You must be the half-demon Inuyasha… come to ask about his beloved Kikyo knowing the answer."

Inuyasha bared his teeth, "let me guess, you're useless too?"

The witch smirked, "I am to you in this sense, but I know of a place where you can get what you're wishing for."

"Keep talking." Inuyasha ground out, his interest peaking.

The witch beckoned him forward, trailing deeper into the cave before stepping into a cavern, a small spring creating a peaceful atmosphere.

"Come, look into the waters." The witch said, waving a hand wide over the spring.

Inuyasha peered into the clear spring, frustration mounting as his own reflection gazed up at him.

The witch bent down, her fingertips brushing the surface. The water rippled, a new image appearing in front of Inuyasha's amber eyes.

"There's one person that can bring your beloved back… the one you're looking for is called Orochimaru; he is not of this realm but rather the one your new companion has come from."

Inuyasha stared at the image of a snake-like man. "So… I figure out how to get that ninja back and I find this guy, I can have Kikyo?"

The witch nodded, a smirk playing on her red lips.

"You'll need some of her DNA; a lock of hair, blood, etcetera." The witch said.

Inuyasha nodded, "you're not as useless as I thought. How do I get to that place?"

"That I can't help you with."

"Whatever, I got what I wanted." Inuyasha said before turning back to the tunnel that led to the entrance.

He was going to get Kikyo back.


	6. Chapter 6

Kagome stretched out next to the rock Kakashi continued sitting on, the ninja clutching his shirt and vest on his lap as the sun warming his exposed skin nicely compared to the feeling the fever had given him. His arm tingled slightly from where she touched him, the wound felt different.

Kakashi eyed Kagome as she raised her face to the sun, she looked relaxed considering she was in the company of someone she hardly knew.

"Has your fever subsided at all?"

"Yes, I feel well enough to go on." He said carefully.

Kagome cracked her eyes open, Kakashi's own grey eyes being met with a lighter brown then he had seen originally, he kind of liked that color now that he was looking at it more.

Climbing to her feet, Kagome dusted the seat of her shorts and wiped her hands with a wet wipe before laying one of the limbs across his visible temple.

"I really don't feel comfortable pushing you more but, I can probably care for you better at the village." The miko said slowly.

Kakashi shrugged on his shirt and vest gingerly, standing and handing the abandoned compress back.

"I require a certain kind of care, think you can handle that?" he asked.

Kagome grabbed the compress, freezing as her fingertips brushed his at his statement.

'Definitely hung around Miroku too much.' Kagome thought.

"Um… yes, of course."

Kakashi noted the blush beginning to form, his eye crinkling in amusement. "Excellent, I can't wait to really witness your bedside manor."

Kagome forced a laugh and swung her pack up, both starting once more along the path.

Hours later they arrived, stopping every so often when Kagome ordered it to ensure he wasn't 'overexerting himself'. He was happy when they finally reached the village, the sun began it's decent and was more tired than he cared to admit.

"I'll go get a room, once you're settled I'll go see if Inuyasha is around." Kagome explained.

Kakashi waved her off, watching her walk over to the hotel and disappear through the entrance. Reaching into the pouch at his side he cleared his throat and pulled out _Icha Icha Paradise_ , loosing himself in the pages as he waited.

"Got a room, got the last one actually. _Icha Icha Paradise_? What's that?" Kagome asked.

Kakashi blushed and shoved the book back into his bag, "nothing, nothing at all."

Kagome narrowed her eyes before turning back to the hotel and leading Kakashi to their room.

"Okay… just relax a little and I'm going to go see about food and Inuyasha. I shouldn't be too long."

The miko gave a quick nod before moving out of the room, sliding the door shut behind her and padding across the floors before silence enveloped the room.

Pulling his shirt off, he turned his arm and looked at the wound that was causing him trouble. It was infected more then he thought, not as bad as he allowed his imagination to think about; he had been through worse… but he also had medical-nins that he had known and knew what they were dealing with.

He didn't like not having his chakra… He was pretty sure he didn't like this new world.

His musings were broken when an angry women trailed in, her face turning a nasty shade of red as an equally upset man clad in purple shuffled in after, his arm slung around Kagome's shoulders.

"I swear I'm going to kill him! I don't care that he lost Kikyo, he must have lost his mind too!" the woman shouted.

"Sango…" Kagome started.

"Lady Sango's right, he seemed to be fine when you continued traveling, forsaking your future at your home to stay with him. How long has he been like this?"

Kagome shrugged, her dark hair covering her eyes.

"How unfortunate for him that we're investigating rumors of a witch stealing kids and witnessed his treatment of you. Lady Kagome, I think it's coming to that time for you to think of leaving and start your life once more."

'Sango' swung a giant boomerang off her back, "I'll kill him."

Kagome shot forward, gripping the other girl's arms. "Stop, it's fine, I'm fine."

Kakashi watched the exchange in silence, clearly Kagome knew these newcomers… the one in question had to be Inuyasha.

"Oh hello." The man in purple said, finally taking notice of his presence.

"Yo." Kakashi raised a hand in greeting.

Sango lowered her weapon, turning and nodding in greeting before taking notice of his shirtless appearance.

"Did we… Kagome, is there something we shouldn't have walked into…?"

Kagome shook her head as a blush crept across her face. "No!"

Kakashi noticed the wetness clinging to her eyelashes, the redness that surrounded her eyes and how puffy they were.

Miroku took up next to Kagome again, Kakashi watching as his hand inched down to her backside before squeezing.

Kagome froze.

Sango whirled her furious eyes to the man.

The giant boomerang came crashing down on Miroku's head as Kagome's fist connected with his jaw.

"I didn't miss that." Kagome sighed.


	7. Chapter 7

Night had fallen on the village, Sango and Miroku lounging around in Kagome and Kakashi's room, giving her a case of déjà vu and longing for the friends that had separated on their own. The earlier animosity that was directed to Inuyasha was gone, the three friends catching each other up over food as Kakashi watched on contentedly.

"So, how'd you come to this wonderful era? The well?" Miroku asked, turning his attention to Kakashi.

"Well?"

"That's how Kagome gets from this time to her time, there's a well on her families property." Sango explained.

Kakashi shot a look at Kagome as she chewed her rice ball slowly.

"It's a long story, but that's the gist of it." She nodded, directing her answer to Kakashi over Sango's explaination.

"Think it'll take me home?" the ninja asked.

Kagome shrugged, "it's worth a shot, if not we'll find a way."

Kakashi nodded as Miroku stretched and turned to Sango, "we've got a long day tomorrow, Lady Sango, I think we should go and find our room."

Sango nodded, "I'm so happy we ran into you… I've really missed you!"

Kagome and Sango embraced tightly, the two women pulling apart reluctantly before Sango and Miroku nodded their good-byes to Kakashi and waved, sliding the door shut behind them.

"They seem like good friends." Kakashi stated.

Kagome smirked and shrugged, "they grow on you. Now, let me see that arm."

The silver haired ninja turned slightly, giving her better access to the wound.

"I think you're starting to use this as an excuse to see me bare chested, all you had to do was ask." He teased.

Kagome snorted and unwrapped the bandages, rubbing her thumb along the outside of the gash. "Good news, it's not as red. It looks like you won't have to worry about it too much longer."

"Excellent news, when can we start finding a way to get me home?" Kakashi asked.

Kagome smirked, "that's what the plan is. As soon as I'm sure you'll be alright, but I'm not too worried about it anymore. I'm sure your family is missing you so hopefully it won't take us too long to find someone that can help."

"I don't have a family." Kakashi said smoothly.

"Sure you do?" Kagome asked.

Kakashi shook his head and lay down, stretching his legs and pulling out his book. "Nope, my mother died when I was young and my father raised me until he killed himself for failing the ninja teachings. I have student's now and colleagues, no family."

Kagome frowned as he talked crossing her legs and tilting her head, "that's sad… aren't you dating, or married?"

Kakashi wiggled his ring finger, not that he would wear a ring if he ever married, he didn't need his enemies knowing that tidbit of information. "Completely unattached."

"Aren't you lonely?" Kagome asked.

Kakashi's eye slid over to stare, "you're not going to let me read this are you?"

Kagome smiled and shrugged, Kakashi responding with a sigh of his own and moving to sit up.

"What do you want to know?" he asked.

Kagome scooted closer and wrapped her arms under hers knees, bringing them to her chest and tilting her head, giving the ninja her attention.

'She's about as excitable as Naruto.' Kakashi sighed.

"Tell me about your village," she prompted.

Kakashi raked a hand through his hair and dropped it to his knee, his eye blinking lazily.

"Alright… I guess it wouldn't hurt to share a little."

'Not like you'll ever be there…'


	8. Chapter 8

Kakashi woke as the sun began rising, casting light into the room he shared with Kagome. Blinking, he stretched before glancing over at his sleeping companion, noting his arm no longer hurt.

Pulling his shirt around his neck he peeled off the bandages of his arm, nodding in approval that it looked more like a healing wound then an infection. He laid the wraps in a pile, tugging his shirt and vest back into place before standing.

He made his way to the outskirts of the village for some taijutsu training, he needed to keep in some kind of form even if he couldn't access his chakra he couldn't allow his body to become weak.

Finding a good area away from the villagers he inhaled deeply his eye closing before opening, hardened as if he were in a battle.

Mid-punch, he heard the rustling of fabric, the footsteps behind him, and he turned with his kunai ready.

"Sorry… I was curious how ninja trained." Kagome said sheepishly.

"No big deal." Kakashi said, he was used to an audience on occasion, just not when they snuck up.

Kagome nodded and rubbed her hands together, "Inuyasha's back…"

The silver haired jōnin was quick to put the pieces together; he couldn't imagine what mood the half-demon returned in, he didn't blame her for wanting to get away just from what he had already seen.

"Do you know how to fight?" he asked.

Kagome blinked, "I'm decent with a bow and arrow."

"But can you fight?"

The young miko shook her head negatively.

Kakashi beckoned her closer, "would you like to learn?"

"Okay." Kagome responded, a small smile tugging her lips upwards.

Kakashi nodded and took placement of the sun, "it's still early enough so we can start now."

He walked behind her, kicking her legs apart and bending down to fix the bend in her knees.

"We're just going to start with some basics of taijutsu. Your stamina and strength will come with training, you're going to learn how to watch your opponent and find an opening. You can't always use your bow and arrows, I'm surprised no one's taught you anything."

Kagome shrugged, "I never really asked."

"That's not an excuse, what kind of team did you have that they didn't care to train you?" Kakashi asked.

"It just worked how it was." Kagome supplied.

"That's a poor answer."

Kagome blew her hair out of her face, following the moves Kakashi showed her. She caught on quickly to the basics, getting a nod in approval from her teacher.

"That was two steps away from being almost good." He said waving his hand in the air nonchalantly.

"Are you kidding? I'm dripping in sweat!" Kagome hissed.

Kakashi blinked lazily, "that's because you're not good. Try putting your hair up next time, even my students know that and I start training them at 12."

Kagome's eye twitched as she brushed her bangs from her forehead.

"Quit messing around, we need to get a move on." Inuyasha growled from behind Kagome.

Kagome sagged with annoyance, 'it's too early for him.'

"Inuyasha just relax a little… why do you keep moving us around so quickly?" Kagome asked.

"Just trying to get your buddy here home."

Kakashi narrowed his eye in suspicion, "that's generous."

The half-demon shrugged and stuffed his hands in his haori, "sure, now can we get moving?"

"I paid for the room for two days, since half of today's already gone why don't we just leave early tomorrow?" Kagome suggested.

Inuyasha leveled his amber gaze onto her brown one, his head tilted to the side as he gave a one-shoulder shrug in response. "Whatever you say."

'Well, that's interesting.' Kakashi thought, suddenly feeling on edge with the half-demon's new attitude.

'I'm going to have to keep an eye on him.' He thought.


	9. Chapter 9

"Sango and Miroku are in the village; they're hunting a witch." Kagome said.

Inuyasha's ears twitched as he lay in the doorway, his eyes closed as the wind ruffled his hair.

"So?" he grunted.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "so… why don't we get them together tonight with us? It'll be like old times."

Inuyasha glanced over his shoulder, "you can do whatever you want, just as long as your lazy ass can get up tomorrow morning."

Kagome huffed and climbed to her feet stepping over the half demon on her way out of the room, making sure the toe of her shoe grazed his head.

Inuyasha growled, sending a glare her way as she walked to the main road.

'I should have left when I had a chance.' She thought with a sigh.

Kakashi had disappeared soon after lunch, after glaring the whole time with the half-demon, murmuring something about exploring the village.

Her feet carried her to the town pub, straight to the bar. 'I shouldn't be here.' She thought.

Sake was placed in front of her, her fingers gripping the small cup softly as she stared at the contents.

"Yo."

Kagome smirked at the greeting, her hair falling over her shoulders before tossing it behind her and turning her head slightly.

"Thought you were exploring."

Kakashi shrugged and shifted on the stool next to her, "small village, got a small sense of Konoha though."

"Good."

Kakashi's eye dropped down to the small cup still in her possession, "ran into your friends on their way to find the witch, said I shouldn't let you drink that."

Kagome smirked and held the cup to him, "I wasn't going to."

Kakashi took the cup and placed it down, "so what's the plan for tomorrow?"

"I was going to ask Inuyasha about going to the well… maybe I can find some answers from my home." Kagome explained.

"I can't go?" Kakashi asked.

Kagome frowned, "I honestly don't know… Inuyasha used to be able too, but he was connected to me through the prayer beads he wore. Since they broke during the battle he hasn't been able to cross, we'll have to find a way to connect us."

"How about physically." The jōnin suggested, lowering his voice.

Kagome snorted and rolled her eyes, her cheeks warming at his tone. "It takes more than that to get in my bed."

Turning, she hopped off her stool, tossing a few coins onto the counter before heading back into the village, Kakashi already beside her.

"My grandpa may know something, he always tells these crazy stories that he claims is true." She said.

"Are they?"

Kagome shrugged, "no idea, but we're talking about the man that gave me a mummified kappa hand to bring me good fortune when I turned fifteen… at the very least I'll get a semi-amusing story out of it."

The reincarnated priestess stopped in the middle of the empty side street, stepping in front of Kakashi and eyeing him carefully.

'Can I help you?' he thought as he returned the gaze.

"How would you feel about beads of subjugation?"

Kakashi blanched under his mask, he had ninken of his own in his world, he would be damned if he got stuck wearing a collar like them.

"I can't tell if you're okay with that or not? I'm not asking you to wear it for the rest of your life, just long enough to get you to my home and back." Kagome shrugged.

"I'm not a dog." The ninja hissed.

Kagome smirked, "I don't know Kakashi… You're already following me around like one pretty well."

Kakashi's eye twitched as she turned and began striding away, her hands clasped behind her.

"Think about it, we might get some answers Kakashi." Kagome called behind her.

Kakashi sighed in irritation, 'this woman.'


	10. Chapter 10

Inuyasha stabbed a clawed finger through a piece of food in front of him, examining it as his two travel companions ate their own meals in silence.

"Inuyasha, I was thinking—"

"Great more unsolicited, bad ideas from you that I didn't ask for."

Kagome huffed and narrowed her eyes, "good job, I didn't know you knew that word. I'm proud of you."

Inuyasha sent a glare her way before turning back to his food.

"Anyway… I was thinking, I try to take Kakashi through the well and see if we can find any answers on how to get him home." Kagome said.

"That's a four day walk! You were just bitching the other day about how he 'can't overdo this' and 'we're walking too far' for his weak ass." Inuyasha barked.

Kagome pointed to Kakashi's arm, "come on you know that I poured some healing energy into that wound every time I looked at, otherwise he'd probably still be passed out on that forest floor."

'Who are you calling weak? Say that to me when I have chakra.' Kakashi thought throwing a glare in Inuyasha's direction.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome hissed.

The half-demon tossed his hands up, "I don't care what you do but you better give me the jewel to hold onto while your gone."

"Did you suddenly grow lady bits? Are you the Shikon Miko? You're not getting the jewel." Kagome sighed.

Kakashi choked on his food, pulling his mask up as they glanced over at him.

Half-demon and miko glared, tension filling the room before Inuyasha jumped to his feet. "Don't expect me to be here tomorrow morning to walk you back."

"I honestly haven't been expecting you to stick around as long as you have been…"

Kagome's soft response had Inuyasha freezing in the doorway before bounding into the darkness.

The dark haired woman dropped her chopsticks, rubbing her temples as she kicked her bowl of food away from her. "I need a break… and maybe for a demon to eat him."

"So… The famed Shikon Miko of lore has a mouth."

Kagome cracked her eyes open, glancing at the amused ninja beside her.

"I think I would hate to hear what your stories have to say about the 'Shikon Miko'…"

Kakashi smirked under his mask, "good thing we have four days… I was wondering what we would talk about."

"How about you accepting my offer of a subjugation necklace."

Kakashi glared.

Kagome smirked wider.

"No."

Kagome shrugged and stretched, "okay, you can hang out here then and I'll go talk to gramps."

"If you wanted to tie me up, you only had to ask. You don't need to put one of those on me."

Kagome blushed and narrowed her eyes, "why do I feel as though it's a bad idea to bring you home?"

Kakashi raised his eyebrow in response, he suddenly felt the same way.

* * *

Four days later, Kakashi found himself glaring into the darkened pits of the old bone-eaters well, a subjugation necklace strategically hidden under his shirt as Kagome shifted her bag on her back.

"You ready?"

Kakashi nodded, stepping onto the lip of the well with Kagome.

"Just remember, you only need to stay—"

 **#crash#**

"Sorry! I'm sorry, I forgot that was your word… uh… we'll talk when we get there." Kagome giggled nervously.

The miko winced as Kakashi struggled to climb to his feet, glaring at her as the spell slowly faded. Kagome shrugged apologetically before hopping down, quickly being enveloped in a bright blue light as she disappeared through the portal.

"This better work." Kakashi grumbled, he was on a mission of payback now.

Stuffing his hands in his pockets, he closed his eye and jumped.

 **MoonlightsMadness: Thank you all for your reviews, favorites and follows it really means a lot that you're all enjoying this! I've been dying to do a KakashixKagome piece for a long time, I'm very happy it's so well received! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

Kagome scratched Buyo's ears happily; the old cat meowed loudly as he rolled over onto his back in his designated spot on the stairs leading up to the well house.

Her bag lay abandoned at the entrance as soon as she saw her kitty.

"You have a cat."

Kagome popped up, grabbing Buyo around the waist, "yes, yes I do. He's old so you need to be nice to him."

Kakashi stared deadpanned at the old cat, his stomach rocking from his trip through the well as his head throbbed from crashing into the ground.

"See, I knew the necklace would work." Kagome smirked shifting Buyo to grab her bag.

Kakashi grumbled, snatching the bag from her and swinging it around his shoulder, "lead the way and don't think that I won't get you back for saying the word."

Kagome nuzzled Buyo's fur as she walked talking in baby babble to the cat as Kakashi trailed behind, reading his little book. He could feel the satisfaction of seeing him crash into the ground, it was rolling off of her in waves.

"Momma; I'm home! I brought company!"

Footsteps coming from the living room gave way to an older woman, flinging her arms around Kagome tightly. "I've missed you, you're so thin, are you eating?"

"Yes momma… I'm eating… uh, this is Kakashi. Kakashi, this is my mother Haru."

"It's a pleasure to meet the woman that gave life to this kind hearted woman right here." Kakashi beamed holding his book behind his back.

Haru blushed and shook Kakashi's hand, "it's nice to meet you."

Kagome rolled her eyes and set Buyo down with a final scratch behind the ears, 'laying it on thick for my mother aren't you?'

"Is gramps here?"

"He's taking inventory for the souvenir shop, out in the shed." Haru said, pointing to the back door.

Kagome turned her gaze to Kakashi, "you coming with or…?"

Haru pointed to Kakashi's headband, "that symbol."

"Do you recognize it?" the copy nin asked, excitement filling his visible eye.

Haru's brows furrowed as if searching her memory before shaking her head, "no I'm sorry I can't recall… it does look familiar."

Kagome trailed out of the back door, she was vaguely aware of Kakashi's sigh of despair.

'No need to over dramatize,' Kagome thought as her mother offered him tea, closing the few feet to the storage shed from the back door of the house and peering inside at her grandfather.

"Hi gramps."

"Kagome! Good come here and help me." her grandpa ordered, waving his pencil around wildly.

Kagome exhaled loudly and trudged inside, "good to see you too."

Grandpa shoved a box her way before turning to his own, unloading bag of Shikon trinkets.

"You still sell those?"

"Don't question these, they are our biggest seller! All thanks to you, my granddaughter the Shikon Miko!" Gramps exclaimed.

Kagome turned, leaning back against the box she was suppose to be unloading. "Happy to help. So, I need a favor."

"What's your dilemma now?"

Kagome raked a hand through her dark tresses, "uh… do you know anything about ninjas? Or a different world that holds ninjas?"

Grandpa paused in his counting, blinking rapidly. "I know of some stories of such worlds, there's plenty of tales."

"How would one get to that world?"

Grandpa whirled, giving his full attention to his granddaughter as he looked her up and down, "let me finish here, I'll be in soon."

Kagome nodded, crossing her arms as she trekked back to the main house.

Glancing around, she frowned as she poked her head into the kitchen, "where's Kakashi?"

Haru turned, a bright smile answering her, "I mentioned going outside to sweep the walkway and he volunteered, he's such a nice young man."

Kagome smirked and leaned her head against the door frame, "would you mind if I hop in the shower?"

"Of course not! This is your home too."

"Thanks mom, you're the best."


	12. Chapter 12

Kakashi leaned against the broom as he read his _Icha Icha Paradise_ book, the walkway was nice and clear leaving him give his full attention to Jiraya's book.

"Who're you?"

Kakashi glanced to the side, lowering his book as he met the gaze of a young boy with Kagome's likeness.

"Who are you?" Kakashi parroted.

The young boy's face screwed up, shifting a black and white ball in his arms as he tilted his head to the side.

"Why are you wearing a mask? You too ugly to be seen or something?"

"Aren't you charming." Kakashi mumbled.

The boy smirked, extending his hand and pointing at the ninja, "so, which word did Kagome give you? Don't look at me like that, you're not the first silver haired asshole that she's brought home."

Kakashi leaned down, his eye twitching in irritation. "You must be speaking of Inuyasha… what makes you think I'm an asshole such as him?"

"I love my sister to death… But she attracts a certain type. Judging by how lazy you look and the kind of book your reading I can safely conclude your nothing special."

"You don't know anything about me."

The boy shrugged, a certain sadness creeping into his eyes. "I don't need to… the way you're dressed… You're just like he is, you'll have her fall in love with you, lead her on and break her heart."

Kakashi stared openly, silence descending on the pair before the boy jumped; Kagome coming up behind him, and flinging her arms around his smaller frame tightly. "Hey Souta, I'm so happy to see you!"

Souta dropped his soccer ball, all traces of sadness disappearing as his own arms wrapping around his sister's waist. "Sis! When did you get back? How long are you here for? I've really missed you!"

Kagome grinned at her younger brother, "got back earlier; a few days at most. I've missed you too."

"Who's this guy?" Souta asked, jabbing a thumb in Kakashi's direction.

"Hatake, Kakashi."

Souta glanced at the ninja, his eyes warning him softly to keep his mouth shut about their conversation. "Mmmm... Kagome, I'm going to put my bag in my room; you want to kick the ball around a little?"

Kagome snorted and nodded, "sure."

Souta nodded and tossed his soccer ball at his sister before racing to the house, "I'll be right back!"

"He's pleasant." Kakashi commented.

"He's a good kid, he usually warms up to people pretty quickly." Kagome smirked.

Kakashi leaned forward, tilting the broom slightly as he bent closer to her face, "what's it take to get you to warm up?"

"I think I've been pretty warm to you… I'm just a naturally nice and trusting person." Kagome shrugged.

"Hmm… That's going to get you in trouble one day."

"Who said it already hasn't?" the dark haired miko turned her back to the jōnin, watching for her brother to emerge from the house.

Kakashi stepped closer to her back, bringing his masked mouth to her ear, "is there anything I can do for you? You've been so nice helping me."

Kagome blushed stepping forward and turning, "slow down there ninja… I've known you a very minimal amount of time…"

She watched his eye crinkle as he smiled, "yes of course, Lady Miko."

"Hey! Hey! I'm so ready! I've been practicing so much, you should see me in the game!" Souta yelled running across the grounds excitedly.

Kagome tore her brown eyes from Kakashi's grey one, dropping the soccer ball in front of her and stepping on it, quickly pulling her hair into a high ponytail.

"Alright, lets see if you can beat me yet." She smirked.

Souta bent his legs, opening his arms as his smile disappeared and his face turned serious, "you're on! Move out of the way, guy!"

Kakashi gave a mock salute, walking over to the bench under the God Tree and bringing his book back to eye level, highly aware of the sibling's playing a game of soccer in front of him.

'Such a protective brother, just what happened to them?' Kakashi lifted his eye and let it rest on Kagome as she spun, keeping herself between her brother and the ball.

Both sibling's had huge smiles as they played their mock game, Kakashi couldn't help but feel something in his belly at the sight. This was what a civilian family was… even with her brother's mouthy welcome he couldn't help but feel very relaxed, it was different to him… it was nice.


	13. Chapter 13

"You cheated!" Kagome hissed following her brother into the house as sweat clung to their bodies.

Souta turned, amusement lighting up his eyes as he walked backwards to the fridge, grabbing a water bottle and taking a swig. "What's the matter old lady? Can't hang with me anymore?"

Kagome raised her fist and slammed it to the back of Souta's head. "You're terrible, you're only five years younger than me!"

"Be nice you two." Haru sighed, walking passed her children to where Kakashi had moved to sit on the porch.

"I'm so sorry to bother you… Would you be able to help with one more thing?"

Kakashi shut his book, glancing up at the Higurashi matriarch, "of course."

Haru pointed to a large amount of wood on the side of the main house, a sheepish look crossing her face. "Would you be so kind to cut the wood, there's an axe over there."

Kakashi nodded and stood, "I'll take care of it for you. Any particular place you would like me to pile it?"

"Just against the house is fine. I really appreciate it." Haru bowed low as Kakashi

Souta took the soccer ball from Kagome's hands, "I have a game tomorrow in Osaka. We're leaving tonight to make sure we'll make it in time; can you come?"

"I wish I knew earlier, I'm not going to be able to… I need to figure out how to get Kakashi home."

Souta shrugged, "it's okay. I know how many responsibilities you have… you're the Shikon Miko! I'm learning about you in history class."

Kagome winced; she didn't want to know what history had gotten wrong to her story, "oh the great misinformation that is our school system… I hope you know most of it's wrong."

Souta winked with a grin and ran upstairs to shower and pack.

"So… this Kakashi man… he's very nice." Haru smiled.

Kagome turned her attention to her mom, feeling where the conversation was heading, "yeah, he's alright."

"Kagome, why did you bring him here?"

Kagome turned her head; "he's from somewhere I've never heard of—Konohagakure—I found him unconscious in the woods with Inuyasha with an infected shoulder about a week ago. I promised I'd help get him home."

Haru gave her daughter a sympathetic smile, "I see, you're always helping everyone else. I've already seen what Inuyasha did to you… Please don't loose yourself helping everyone else."

"I won't."

Haru nodded and kissed her daughter's forehead, "I'm going to pack, I also have to check on your grandfather."

Kagome released a deep breath, 'that wasn't going in the direction I thought.'

"Oh Kagome, I would love to have some brown eyed, silver haired grandchildren to spoil."

Kagome tightened her lips and nodded, "yeah, I figured."

Haru smiled and caressed her daughter's cheek, "you need some happiness."

Kagome nodded and walked to the door as her mother disappeared to her room to pack.

Stretching under the sun, Kagome leaned against the porch pole, glancing the jōnin's way.

"Kagome, why not come over here and move the wood for me? We'll call it training." Kakashi called.

The Shikon Miko groaned, slowly trudging to the woodpile. "I'm on vacation…"

Kakashi pointed to small pile of wood he already cut, "Come on now, it's not polite to complain."

Making a face behind Kakashi's back, she began to pile the wood in her arms, moving to the side of the house and depositing them before walking back.

"Your arm giving you any issues?" Kagome asked.

Kakashi rolled his shoulder, all that remained of his wound was a scar, "no, and I have you to thank for the speedy recovery."

"Just doing my job," Kagome shrugged in response, walking back and forth with the wood.

"Kagome! There you are you foolish girl! There are some books for you in the kitchen on what you've asked for!" Grandpa yelled walking up to the pair.

"Thanks gramps! Are you going to Souta's game?" Kagome asked.

Grandpa's silence had her turning from the woodpile, he was staring at Kakashi, his hand raising to point at the ninja's headband as all color seemed to drain from his face.

"Gramps?"

The old Higurashi turned and scampered back to the main house, leaving the two staring after him.

'Strange.' The young woman thought.

Kakashi turned his gaze from where the old man was, "Kagome, is he alright?"

Kagome shrugged and stepped forward, "no idea."


	14. Chapter 14

"Hey, what was that? Gramps are you alright?" Kagome asked walking through the hallway of the main house.

Grandpa whirled on his granddaughter, "do you know what that man is?"

"A ninja?" Kagome offered.

"Kagome! He is a ninja of Konohagakure—the demons are coming, do you remember what you promised me when you were little?"

"You know of Konohagakure?"

Grandpa scowled, "do you remember?"

Kagome nodded, swallowing hard at her grandfather's tone.

Grandpa nodded, the fire leaving his eyes as he pointed into the kitchen at the stack of books, "there's the beginnings of what you asked for… Now there's one more in particular that I have to find…"

Kagome watched as her grandfather disappeared into the house.

Inhaling deeply, Kagome glanced around before making her way back to where Kakashi chopped the wood.

"You really don't have to do all of this." She mumbled.

The ninja smirked under his mask, "I know, but while you figure out how to get me home there's nothing else to do. Besides, this is how I can repay you for helping me."

"Oh… I can take off that necklace, we only needed it to get here." Kagome explained.

Kakashi turned, placing the axe head on the ground and bending at the waist, giving the shorter woman an easier time to lift it above his head. "By all means, but don't think that by you taking it off now, I still won't get you back for using it against me."

Kagome reached up, tugging the prayer beads from under his shirt over his head. "It was an accident… Although, it was nice getting some kind of hit on you since I haven't been able to land one."

'Thank goodness, can't let anyone in Konoha know about that.' Kakashi thought bringing his gloveless fingers up to rub his neck.

"Like I said, if you want me tied up, just ask; I'm open to anything."

Kagome's lips pursed as her cheeks heated up.

"Hey sis! We're about to leave… that one friend of yours is suppose to stop by." Souta shouted running towards the duo, a bag slung over his shoulder.

"Oh yay, more of your friends." Kakashi murmured.

Kagome shot a glance at the jōnin, giving her full attention to her brother, "great, who?"

"The stupid one?" her brother offered with a smirk.

Kagome rolled her eyes, her brother always made sure to call the three girls stupid anytime they were brought up, raising a fist she bonked him on the back of the head before wrapping her arm around his neck.

"Which one you little twerp?" She growled holding up Kakshi's subjugation necklace in a menacing way.

"Yuka! Yuka's coming! Get that thing away from me!" Souta hissed, pulling his head free.

Kagome smirked, flicking her wrist, "thanks… now be gone you rodent."

Souta made a face before turning and running to the steps of the shrine.

"Kagome, Kakashi, you two have fun and make yourselves at home. While I do want grandchildren, please make sure you use protection. I still feel a little too young to be a grandmother."

Kakashi laughed fully, partially due to Kagome's sputtering and blush but also due to Haru's outspoken request. "We will absolutely do that!"

The matriarch nodded, waving to the duo before making her way to where her father-in-law and son waited, Grandpa giving the ninja an unreadable stare before being helped down the stairs.

"Could you not stroke that fire?" Kagome mumbled, hiding her face in her hands.

Kakashi bent down smirking under his mask, "can't handle a bit of teasing?"

Kagome dropped her hands, her face still bright red as her eyes continued to hold horror in their depths from her mother's departing words.

"So, tell me about this friend that's coming."

The dark haired woman shrugged, "I haven't spoken to her in a while so I don't really know what she's like anymore. I don't know what reason she'd have to come here either."

Kakashi jerked his chin to the stairs, "is that her?"

Kagome nodded, "looks like… just… try not to draw too much attention to yourself."

The miko waved, making her way towards her old friend, glancing over her shoulder as Kakashi's visible eye shone in amusement.

"Kagome! I didn't know you were home! I was just coming to drop this off, my mom heard your grandfather telling the store clerk last week that you were engaged to a foreign dignitary and that's why you haven't been home! That's _so_ exciting! Is he handsome? What's he like? What ever happened to Inuyasha? OH. EM. _GEE!_ Is that him?"

Kagome winced at her friends high pitched squeal, inwardly cringing more as she pointed to Kakashi, the ninja had turned back to the pile of wood, chopping it up once more.

'I swear, I will _kill_ grandpa.' Kagome thought, her friend's entire speech finally making it's way into her head.

"This is for your upcoming wedding! Don't open it! I want you both to open it together!" Yuka smirked.

Kagome took the offered package with a tight smile, Yuka gripping Kagome's arm and steering them in the direction of the house. "Tell me everything!"


	15. Chapter 15

Yuka smiled like a Cheshire cat as Kagome handed a steaming cup of tea to her. "Are you going to go and get him?"

Kagome sighed, scratching the back of her head. "He's kind of busy."

"Kagome, please." Yuka pleaded, her eyes shinning.

"Yeah, alright… we can sit in the living room, let me grab him."

Kagome hurridly walked to the door, Yuka's noise of triumph following her as she made her way to where Kakashi stood.

"I need you." She started.

"Oh?"

Kagome nodded solemnly, Kakashi driving the wedge of the axe into the wooden stump he was using to cut the wood.

'That didn't take long.' He thought.

"What do you need me for?"

Kagome explained quickly, waiting for a reaction of some kind.

"You seem to be followed around by chaos, is this normal?" he asked.

Kagome nodded, both walking back to the main house before the copy-nin pushed her against the side of the house. Confusion flitted thorough Kagome's eyes as his shone in amusement, his knee wedging itself between hers as he pressed against her. "So, _fiancée_ I think I'm going to need an incentive first before meeting this friend of yours."

"Good thing we're not really engaged then." Kagome mumbled.

Kakashi smirked, bringing one hand up to gently trace her cheek, trailing his touch down her body before he grazed over a breast. "Well, we have to make it convincing."

Kagome gasped and just as quickly as he had her pinned to the wall, he released her, leaving her burning and flushed.

"Well… lets go see your friend." Kakashi stated. He began leading her to the front of the house, a satisfied smirk showing under his mask.

'This must be his way of getting me back for saying stay… If so, I don't think I'm on a level playing field.' Kagome thought. She hoped her cheeks weren't so red, she prayed Yuka couldn't hear the blood rushing through her veins or the way her heart pounded in her chest.

The jōnin swung his arm around Kagome's shoulders, throwing his other up in greeting to Yuka as they appeared in the doorway.

Kagome could swear Yuka's eyes bulged hearts as Kakashi sat back into the couch, his arm still around her shoulders as his hand lay dangerously close to her breast. She wasn't looking for a repeat of what had just transpired, especially with Yuka sitting right there.

"This is so amazing! Hōjo's so heartbroken about you being off the market! None of us thought you'd ever get married though with all of your health issues in middle school. Aren't you so happy?" Yuka beamed.

" _So_ happy." Kagome stressed.

Yuka almost swooned before passing the box to Kakashi. "Please, go ahead and open this, I'm so happy to be able to see your faces… oh, well."

Kagome smirked, tilting her head up to the ninja, "come on Kakashi, this is such a _special_ moment. Can't you take the mask off now?"

Kakashi had already taken off his head band, he didn't need more people asking about it, especially with Yuka talking about things that didn't make any sense with what he had already seen about Kagome. It was obvious Kagome didn't trust the girl with the real story.

"You know I only take my mask off in the bedroom." He winked.

Yuka tore her eyes from the scar that slid across the man's left eye, a blush creeping along her cheeks.

Kagome rolled her eyes and tugged at the gold ribbon, Kakashi breaking the tape that held the ivory paper together before taking the top of the box off.

"Yuka… why?" Kagome groaned.

The brunette smirked devilishly, Kakashi bringing the belongings out as he blinked rapidly.

'What the hell kind of friends does this girl have?' he thought.

The sheer black baby doll lingerie hung from his fingertips, his grey eyes sliding to Kagome.

"Thank you for this… We'll definitely put it to good use." He murmured.

Yuka's Cheshire grin returned, "I'm so happy you like it! We've come a long way from learning how to kiss on each other. You seem so happy!"

"Yeah… thanks." Kagome said, she could feel Kakashi's gaze on her as Yuka talked. She could feel the questions in his gaze, she had answers that she didn't want to necessarily give.

Yuka stood, checking her watch, "I have to get going. I really am so excited to have been able to give this to you in person. It was nice to meet you Kakashi; Ayumi and Eri are mailing their gifts."

Kagome inwardly groaned, standing up to walk her friend out.

Yuka froze as her gaze drifted between the two, "are you two going to kiss?"

Kakashi smirked under his mask, this girl was persistent, and slightly more perverted then he was expecting from a friend of Kagome's when she herself was so reserved.

"Yeah… Kakashi's part of this religion that doesn't permit kissing or PDA or anything sexual… you know anything like that." Kagome mumbled.

Yuka frowned, "but he takes off his mask when you guys are in the bedroom."

Kagome opened the door, "I just remembered, Gramps left me a ton of stuff to do before he comes back tomorrow."

Yuka smiled and leaned in, hugging Kagome, "you're so lucky, he seems like a really great guy."

Kagome smiled and waved as Yuka began walking to the stairs.

"That wasn't so bad…"

Kagome turned, leaning her back against the door and eyeing Kakashi as he held Yuka's gift out to her. "Why don't you go try this on."

The miko swatted the garment from his hand, holding it behind her back, "we will never speak of this again."

"You two learned to kiss with each other then."

"Yeah, you know kid stuff," Kagome put her hand over her mouth and shrugged.

Kakashi cocked her head, "I don't know."

Kagome rolled her eyes and leaned forward, using his mask as a shield as she pressed her lips to his.

"Like that, you know a barrier to practice and whatever." She mumbled.

Kakashi placed his hands on his hips and leaned down, "that's not practice…"

Kagome opened her mouth to protest as Kakashi pulled her back to him and crashed his lips to hers, his mask gone. His lips moved against her, his hand moving to cradle the back of her head.

Kakashi nipped her lip, his tongue gently lapping at it to soothe the sting. Kagome gasped as Kakashi walked her back gently, trapping her against the door jam before his free hand moved up her body, cupping her breast through her clothing. The ninja released her as she moaned, stepping back with a satisfied smirk and a mischievous gleam in his eyes.


	16. Chapter 16

Kakashi pulled back, adjusting his mask back over his mouth and nose, "that is practicing."

Kagome backed up, clutching the lingerie to her chest as he walked towards the door.

"I'm going to finish the wood pile, if you want though we can keep practicing. I'm okay with that too." Kakashi said.

"You shouldn't have done that." Kagome mumbled.

Kakashi tilted his head, crossing his arms as he eyed the woman in front of him, "and why is that?"

Kagome tossed the article of clothing at the jōnin's head, the fabric getting caught in his hair before he yanked it off and tossed it to the side. "Because, you're not from here! This can open up a whole can of problems that I'm going to have to deal with."

"You make it sound as if I'm asking you to jump into bed with me."

Kagome scoffed and started walking to the stairs, "you're asking for problems."

Kakashi smirked, using his ninja speed to catch her on the top stairs, pulling her back against his chest, "why do I feel as though there's more to this then my just kissing you? Did you enjoy it more then you thought and now that scares you?"

"You've been reading too much of that book… You're seeing things that aren't there." Kagome mumbled, turning in the man's arms, shoving him back a few steps.

She started walking back down the upstairs hall, Kakashi trailing behind with his hands held up in a non-threatening manner.

"Yes, yes, that must be it! I was just thinking that we could both benefit from our time together." The copy-nin said as his eyes closed and he rubbed the back of his head.

Kagome pointed her finger at the man, un-phased by his fake sense of remorse, "you're asking for problems!"

Kakashi smiled, "you can't tell me you didn't enjoy it."

"Go cut the wood!" Kagome hissed, her face turning a bright shade of red.

She turned to her bed; the books her grandfather had pulled out lay haphazardly in a pile from being dropped unceremoniously onto the comforter.

"You know… we haven't trained yet today." Kakashi mused, cupping his chin in his hand thoughtfully.

Kagome perched on the edge of her bed, a book in hand, "yeah… but I helped you with some of the wood."

Kakashi beckoned her with him, her trudging along behind him with a sigh.

"You carried two loads."

Kagome inwardly groaned, Kakashi leading her out of the back of the house towards the treeline.

"Is this hidden enough to where no one will spot us?"

Kagome glanced around and nodded.

"Good, now show me what you can do."

Kagome took her stance as Kakashi stood straight, an almost bored expression showing in his eyes as he stared at her.

The dark haired miko eyed Kakashi before inhaling deeply and giving herself a nod of encouragement before charging at the man in front of her.


	17. Chapter 17

Kakashi slipped into Kagome's dark room, the young woman had trudged back to the house after putting up an impressive fight by ninja standards.

He took it a little easier on her—something he thought he was doing in all of their training sessions without the use of his chakra—she caught onto his teachings rather quickly.

He crouched down next to her bed, his index finger moving to trace the outline of the bruise that was formed on her cheek before his thumb moved to gently brush against her lips.

'What the hell is this?' he thought as he stared.

The copy-nin didn't like this strange world, it wasn't just the disappearance of his chakra he didn't like… he didn't like not having the distractions of his student's or missions.

Kagome was quickly becoming the closest person that knew him… he was opening up to her; this strange woman that used a well as transportation and warmed up to strangers… asking for nothing in return.

"Please stop touching me… I hurt."

Kakashi's hand dropped, "I just wanted to make sure you were still breathing."

Kagome struggled to open her eyes, eyeing his outline in front of her.

"I am… carefully. I'll be fine by morning… Perks of being a miko."

Kakashi cupped his chin, tapping his jaw slowly, "I think I should stay close by, just to be sure. You may need mouth-to-mouth."

Kagome snorted, "you may just try to smother me in order to accomplish that… I think the guest room is close enough."

"I don't think so, I'm responsible for you while your injured. Besides… I wanted to ask; what's the real reason you stay with Inuyasha?"

Kagome's eyes opened fully struggling to sit up and turn the light on next to her bed. "You woke me up for that?"

Kakashi shrugged and stood fully before plopping onto the mattress near her hip, "I'm a curious being."

Kagome glowered, her brown eyes exhausted and annoyed as he smirked, the fabric hiding his mouth showing the outline.

Raising her hand was a struggle; it felt as though rocks were weighting it down.

Her fingertips brushed his cheek, gripping the edge of the fabric that seemed to irk her more now then when she originally tried to tug it off. Kakashi's hand wrapped around her wrist, keeping the appendage from moving as they stared at each other, both of the ninja's eyes visible as he kept his headband across his forehead.

"No."

Kagome smirked, "I'm a curious being."

The jōnin's fingers tightened on her wrist, "tell me first."

"When I can see your full face… what do I have to do for that?" she questioned.

"Don't ask question's you don't want answers to."

Kagome grunted as she pulled her legs from under her blankets, inching closer until she was almost against him as she tucked her legs under her.

Kakashi released her wrist as her grip on his mask loosened, moving to untie his headband and place it over her eyes.

Kagome frowned and lifted her arms to the knot, Kakashi pushing her back to mattress and pinning her hands next to her head, his breath warming her face as he hovered over her.

"Tell me about Inuyasha."

Kagome could feel his skin against hers briefly as pulled back from whispering in her ear.

"We were engaged… I broke it off when…"

Kakashi watched curiously as she trailed off, inhaling deeply before continuing:

"I broke it off when he called me Kikyo… after we slept together for the first time. I came home… to here for a while; I went back to the man that you met; the angry, selfish half-demon. I stay with him because I still think of him as my friend."

Kagome felt the weight of the man release her hands, he was still hovering over her, she could feel the bed dip slightly as he leaned down, his lips grazing her ear.

"You're too good for him."

A shudder ran through the miko's body as his mouth trailed over her cheek.

Warmth was pooling in her belly, she was growing increasingly desperate as the ninja above her teased her slowly.

"Ka-Kakashi…"

She felt his forehead against hers as he 'shh-ed' her softly, "say my name again like that and I don't think I'll be able to stop, I'm having a hard enough time as it is."

Kakashi pressed his hips down, his erection sliding against the inside of Kagome's thigh making her gulp, darting her tongue out to lick her suddenly dry lips making the man groan.

"Well that's not helping much."

Turning her head, Kagome attempted to wiggle the knot loose, "please."

The silver haired ninja froze, leaning down and capturing her lips hungrily, Kagome responding eagerly beneath him.

Kakashi released her hands, ripping his headband from her eyes and tossing it to the ground.

'What are the consequences for someone who sleeps with a miko?' he pondered as Kagome arched into him.

His left hand reached under him, sliding into the waistband of Kagome's shorts and dipping into her wet core.

The priestess gasped into his mouth as he pumped his fingers, he was enjoying the way she writhed under him, the way she gripped the back of his shirt and made the sweetest noises into his mouth.

Kagome broke the kiss, arching more as she fisted her hands in his shirt and tugged.

Kakashi pulled his fingers from her, a noise of disappointment tearing from her throat.

Lifting his shirt over his head, it quickly joined his headband; Kagome's hand on his cheek had him leaning into her touch.

His eyes opened slightly meeting hers, freezing suddenly what the hell was he doing?

Kagome warned him about the aftermath of something like this… he used his ninja speed to move by the door, not tearing eye contact with the young woman as confusion slowly made it's way into her eyes.

"This… we can't, you're right about there being problems."

The miko sat up slowly, her face still flushed and growing redder as she brought her blanket up, wrapping her arms around herself.

'We already may have a problem.' The copy-nin thought.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Inuyasha toyed with a strand of Kagome's hair; his arm was wrapped around her bare shoulders as she lay on his chest. Light sweat had beaded across their skin as their bodies melded together, Inuyasha thrusting into her lovingly, taking her virginity on the forest floor.**_

 _ **"I love you…" Kagome mumbled, burying her face into his silver tresses.**_

 _ **A low grumble in the half-demon's chest made her look up and shrink back in fear. Inuyasha growled, saliva slipping from his mouth as he flung himself over her, his claws gripping into her shoulders and drawing blood.**_

 _ **Gold eyes gave way to red, jagged stripes appearing on his cheeks as his full weight held her down.**_

 _ **"Give me the jewel, you bitch!"**_

 _ **Rearing a claw back, he shot it forward, his fingers tearing into the scar at her left side and pulling out with the completed Shikon no Tama with a triumphant roar as Kagome's pained screams filled the night.**_

* * *

Kagome shot up from her bed, sweat drenching her body as the dream consumed her mind and shaking overtook her body.

Reaching over, she flipped the light on her nightstand, her eyes darting around the room as though she were waiting for Inuyasha to jump out from a corner and finish what his dream counterpart had started.

Climbing out of the bed she padded through her room slowly, eyeing the closed door to the guest room before ducking into the bathroom.

The reflection in the mirror she didn't recognize, dull eyes stared back at her with a ghostly white complexion.

"Starting to look the part of Kikyo after all, Higurashi…" she mumbled.

Turning the sink on, she ducked her head and splashed cold water on her face before reaching out and burying her wet skin in the hand towel with a sigh.

'Been a while since you've had that nightmare…'

Turning the water off, she shut the light off and tossed the towel to the counter before padding back down to her room softly.

"What have we here?" she mumbled. Stepping closer to her bed she grabbed the bag that sat innocently on her pillow, opening the flap and pulling out a kunai.

Confused, she moved it to the end table, eyeing a small piece of paper that was propped against her pillow.

 _There's a clearing behind your house in the woods that would be the perfect spot to train. Don't forget the bag and make sure you're there at 5am and don't eat._

Kagome groaned and rolled her eyes, Kakashi was still hell bent on training her… he was relentless with it.

Glancing at her alarm clock she quickly changed and snatched the puoch up on her way through the dark house, making sure she loved on Buyo as he slept in the living room.

Securing the bag she began jogging on the way to the clearing Kakashi found, glancing at her watch nervously. After the night they shared she wasn't sure what to expect from him.

'Still have a few minutes…' she thought as she emerged into the open space, glancing around.

She settled herself onto the ground, leaning back and closing her eyes.

"Good morning! I didn't know if you'd find it."

Kagome's eyes cracked open and shut quickly as the sun burned them, Kakashi's cheerful tone irking her.

"You're late! Do you know how long I've been waiting?" she yelled, shooting to a sitting position.

Kakashi eyed her as he set a clock down on the ground under a tree, "sorry, I got lost."

Kagome scowled as she climbed to he feet and dusted the seat of her shorts off. "Is that my alarm clock?"

"Hmm?"

Kakashi twisted the key on the back of the clock and walked closer to the woman, holding up a small bell on a string. "Here's your task, you have until noon to get the bell from me, that's only an hour and a half. Make sure though, if you move to attack me you do so with the intent to kill me."

Kagome's eyes widened as she watched the jōnin tie the small bell to his pants.

"You'll be fine, many 12-year-olds have been through this and survived. I just want to see where you rank in our training, that's why I gave you the kunai."

Kakashi reached down and picked the pouch up, tying it to her waist and letting his hands linger longer then they should have before dropping them. "It's your first time with kunai so don't get hurt…"

"I know that much… Was that your payback for making you crash to the ground?" she asked suddenly.

Kakashi turned from where he started walking away, cocking his head to the side lazily.

Kagome shuffled, she began to bristle at his silence, "forget it…"

"Honestly I forgot about that… If you're asking about earlier in your room… I had to tear myself away even though all I wanted to do was take you in every way on every surface in that room."

Silence filled the clearing as they stared at each other, Kakashi sighing and walking back in front of the young miko. "Remember, attack with the intent to kill. If you don't get this bell before noon, you don't get to eat and we keep training."

Kagome fisted her hands, dipping one into the pouch and lunging forward, a kunai glinting under the sun as Kakashi jumped back and crouched. 'She's mad… Why is she so mad?'


	19. Chapter 19

Kakashi hopped back, his eyes hardening as Kagome braced her feet on the ground, bringing the kunai up.

"You think withholding food is a punishment? I travel the past with Inuyasha, I've gone days without food, especially as the battle with Naraku got closer."

Kakashi eyed the sneer on the woman's face, there was a different gleam in her eyes that he hadn't seen in the week he had known her. He didn't like it.

"I take it he did more then make you skip meals…" the ninja guessed, his eye searching her face for something.

Kagome's stance relaxed, tossing the kunai towards Kakashi's feet before turning to where she broke the treeline to make his deadline of 5am. The bag tied to her waist fell with a 'clink' to the grass.

"It doesn't matter… I should be reading those books, I shouldn't be here."

Kakashi used his speed to appear in front of her, the abandoned kunai in his hand. "We're not finished, there's a purpose for this."

"The only purpose we have right now is to get you home, that's what you want right?"

"I want you to take this kunai and try to get the bell."

Kagome moved to push past him, Kakashi grabbing her upper arm and pulling her against him, "I need you to take this seriously."

"Why do you care so much?"

"Because, you need to be able to defend yourself from him… he hasn't tried anything yet but he will… You have got to see that, you're not stupid!" Kakashi said.

The miko squeezed her eyes shut, her dream immediately re-entering her mind, she could smell the blood from her memories.

Kakashi held the kunai to her, rolling his visible eye when she didn't take it. The soft tinkling of the bell had him looking down, sighing heavily when Kagome held it up to him.

"Here's your bell…"

"This is not how you were suppose to get it…" the ninja sighed.

Kagome tossed the bell in the air and turned, "I'm going home."

The silver haired ninja caught the bell, sparing Kagome a glance as he walked to where she left the kunai bag he gave her.

'She's difficult and very hard-headed, she's stronger emotionally than I gave her credit for.' He thought securing the bag to his pants.

"And another thing; why do you keep keeping me from looking into getting you home? I thought that's why we were here." Kagome asked, emerging from the trees and marching up to him. She gestured wildly to the area as she spoke, she wasn't trying to keep arguing but she was riled... Kakashi was very patient with her, she wasn't used to it after spending years with Inuyasha dismissing her.

"It is." Kakashi confirmed.

Kagome frowned and flung her arms wide in exasperation, "then what's going on?"

"Maybe I'm not in as big a rush as I was."

"What's changed?"

Kakashi snaked an arm around her waist and tugged her close, bringing his face down closer to hers. "Maybe I like the company."

Kagome blushed and nudged her way out of his grip, "we should get back to the house… I earned lunch."

Kakashi nodded slightly, before walking with her to the woods.

"Did you mean what you said?"

Kakashi looked down as they walked, his hand itching towards the pouch that held his book, "which part?"

"About finishing what I started this morning in your room, taking you on every surface in every way possible?"

Kagome's silence answered him, he could see her blush without looking at her… it was cute… she could be so innocent in public but once he had started touching her she was a different person.

He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply as his pants began tightening as he remembered how she responded to him.

"Yes… I meant it."

They broke through the tree line, Kagome pausing as they walked into the house from the backdoor, "it's not good."

Kakashi stared at her as he shrugged.

Kagome huffed and looked to the side, her hand running through her dark tresses before shaking her head. 'Only live once…'

The copy-nin's eye narrowed as she began mouthing a conversation to herself; did he need to suddenly be concerned with her mental health? Was this because she didn't sleep last night?

Kagome walked up to him, jerking his mask down and pressing her lips to his; her hands gently trailed up his arms before resting on his shoulders. She gasped as Kakashi gripped her bottom and picked her up, her legs moving to wrap around his waist tightly as he pressed her back to the railings of the stairs.

She could feel him pressing against her core, making her gasp into his mouth.

"Wait… Not here…"

Kakashi pulled back at her muffled, broken sentence giving her a heated stare as one of Kagome's hands fumbled with the knot at the back of his head.

"My room… Not the middle of the floor."

"As you wish, Lady Miko." Kakashi grinned. Tossing her over his shoulder be moved to climb the stairs, Kagome's light laughter reaching his ears as he climbed the stairs.

'Well… If there are any consequences for sleeping with a miko, I will gladly accept them.' He nodded before toeing Kagome's door open and kicking it shut, depositing her to the bed.

Kagome's eyes shone happily at him, her hair mused around her head before she climbed to her knees.

'Yeah, I'll gladly take those consequences.' He thought.


	20. Chapter 20

Inuyasha stretched his aching muscles as he walked along the sandy shore of the main land; he heard rumors of a genie that granted wishes.

If he could get the genie to grant his wish to become a full-demon he could use the next one to get to the ninja's land and find Orochimaru.

He would be a full-demon.

He would have Kikyo.

Everything he ever wanted was in front of his face.

He bounded forward; he had ingrained the location of the genie into his brain. Fortunately for him, it wasn't too far from the shoreline.

'What is with these people and caves?' he thought eyeing the entrance of the dark abyss.

The genie appeared to melt from the wall before the half-demon, his arms crossed as he glared.

"Who dares enter my territory unbidden…?"

"Inuyasha, I'm here—"

"I know why you've come! What makes you think you're worthy of my power?"

Inuyasha bared his teeth, "look you son of a bitch, I didn't travel for a week on a damn boat to come here and find you for you to be an asshole. I want my wish."

The genie sneered, folding his clawed hands into his colorful sleeves and keeping his onyx eyes trained on Inuyasha's golden.

"Then tell me your full wish. Know this… you get only one."

"One?" Inuyasha hissed.

The dark haired genie nodded, "many wishes you seek, only one shall be granted."

Inuyasha growled, anger bubbling in his chest. "Fine… I… wish I was a full-demon."

The genie grinned, his perfect teeth melting into a decaying mound in his mouth. His hands shout out, gripping the half-demons arms and dragging him closer until their noses touched.

 **"Wǒ tīngdào nǐ de yuànwàng, wǒ chéngrèn nǐ, bèi quán èmó de zǔzhòu**. **"**

Inuyasha leaned back, attempting to escape the genie as his mouth opened and a green cloud puffed out of his mouth.

The genie dropped Inuyasha, his features contorting back to what he was originally seen as before melting back into the shadows, leaving Inuyasha writing and gasping on the cave floor.

 **Translation*=** **_I hear your wish and I grant you this, the curse of being full-demon._**


	21. Chapter 21

"Maybe next time you could wear this… And call me 'master'." Kakashi said as he twirled the black baby doll on his finger; adding the last part thoughtfully.

Kagome tugged the lingerie from his finger, stuffing the material between the wall and her mattress. "Yeah… Don't make me push you out of my bed."

Kakashi smirked, his mask firmly back in place.

Kagome leaned over the ninja, moving to pick up one of the old books her grandfather had left before Kakashi gripped her and maneuvered her so she was straddling his waist.

"This may very well be my favorite view."

"You're such a kiss ass." Kagome mumbled rolling her eyes.

Kakashi reached up, his hands gripping her breasts as he flicked his thumbs across her nipples hardening them into peaks.

Biting her lip, Kagome placed her hands on his chest and leaned down, nuzzling under his jaw before kissing a trail down his neck.

The copy-nin moved his hands to her back, holding her tightly to him as they rolled. The miko was below him, wiggling with a teasing smirk on her face.

"Why do you keep putting this on?" Kagome asked, her thumbs hooking the bottom of the material and yanking it over his head.

It joined their clothes on the floor as Kagome brought her hands up, brushing against the small beauty mark under the left side of his mouth.

"It's a habit, if we keep ending up here though I'm going to have to start leaving it off."

Kagome inhaled sharply as the man above her gripped her legs and eased the tip of his cock into her opening.

Kakashi groaned as he fully penetrated her, Kagome shifting her hips to meet his. He slowly thrusted into her, making her squirm as he pulled himself out before slowly inserting himself back into her.

"What's the matter, Lady Miko? Does this not please you?" he teased.

Kagome pressed her head back into the pillows, her legs locking around his waist. "Faster… Stop teasing me."

Kakashi bent down, thrusting his hips faster to meet her demand, "as my lady commands."

Kagome's hands wound into Kakashi's gravity defying hair as she cried out with each thrust, she could feel him hitting her deeper as her pleasure mounted the faster he drove into her.

"Cum for me…" Kakashi ground out before slamming his lips to hers.

Kagome screamed into his mouth as her walls clenched around him, Kakashi coming seconds later.

The ninja pulled his head back, his eyes lazily watching as the look of pleasure ebbed from her face.

Kagome played with the hair at the nape of Kakashi's neck, a sigh escaping her lips as he leaned his head down to the crook of her neck.

"I promise this time I'll let you grab the book, I got excited."

Kagome could feel the smirk against her skin as she moved her hand down to run her nails gently across his back. "That's appreciated."

Talking below them had the figures in the bed freezing, Kakashi bringing his head up sharply as they listened.

'Damn… How did I not catch that?' he glanced at the woman he was still connected with, 'that's how…'

Kakashi pulled out, Kagome gasping at the sudden loss of his body.

"You're family is home… I'd rather them not catch us in bed." He explained quickly.

Kagome turned, irritation flashing across her face at the sight of the bare location where her clock was supposed to be. "Well… my clock's still gone."

Kakashi smirked, sliding his shirt on and reaching for his mask, "I'll go and get it then."

"Without this…" Kagome said sliding out of the bed and snatching the fabric from the floor, holding it behind her.

Kakashi dropped to his knees, smirking, "as long as you can command me around without anything on, I'll do whatever you want."

He slid his finger up her bare legs, dipping two into her core as he kissed her thigh.

"You're insatiable." Kagome sighed.

The ninja pulled his fingers from her and stood, "for you. Now, why don't you get cleaned up and dressed before I let them catch us."

Kagome tossed his mask to her desk where his headband rested, Kakashi brushing past her to escape through the window.

She quickly accessed the small package of wet wipes she housed in her yellow bag, wiping between her legs and tossing them in the wastebasket below her desk.

The miko dressed quickly, pulling her t-shirt down as Souta burst through the door.

"How was your game?" she asked immediately, noting how his eyes darted around before landing on her.

"We lost… But I think I met my future wife."

Kagome smirked, "I don't know anyone that would put up with you."

Souta stuck his tongue out and jerked a thumb over his shoulder, "we brought home dinner… where's your buddy?"

"He's running an errand for me." Kagome said quickly, wrapping an arm around her brother's shoulder and ushering him downstairs into the kitchen.

Entering into the kitchen, the sibling's froze. Kakashi had already beat them there, sitting at the table and turning his dark grey eyes to the pair.

"Good of you to join us." He teased.

Souta eyed the ninja's full face wearily, moving to sit across from Kagome as he shot the older man a glare.

"I didn't know you were so handsome, Hatake… Kagome you're very lucky dear." Haru smiled before taking a small bite of her dinner.

Kagome shifted and glanced next to her before glancing at her grandfather as he glared at the ninja from across the table.

"Yeah… Thanks mom…" she murmured as her stomach dropped.

What was she lucky for? They couldn't be together as a real couple, he needed to go back to his world…

'Don't cause problems, Higurashi… You're not wife material for anyone…' she thought, the voice in her head whispering.

She closed her eyes, she could feel her hands methodically cutting the meat with her fork and knife before she opened them slowly. She blinked back the tears, she had been doing so well in the last three years… Why'd she have to start thinking like that now?

"So, was your fuck session good?" Souta asked

Kagome's hand slipped, the knife slicing her finger.

Grandpa choked on his water and fell back in his chair onto the floor.

Haru dropped her fork, staring at her son dumbfounded.

Kakashi couldn't help it… he laughed at Souta's brazen and direct question. He was starting to like that kid.


	22. Chapter 22

"Kagome, can we talk?"

The dark haired miko looked up from the book she read in the kitchen, the dinner having been cleared away about an hour ago.

Souta was sent to his room for his declaration; Grandpa shuffled out to the storage shed looking like he was about to drop dead, Kakashi followed as the old man beckoned for him.

"What's up Mama?" She asked placing a bookmark under the sentence she read and sliding the book away.

Haru sat down next to her daughter, her eyes drifting to the bandage around her finger. "Kagome… Are you alright?"

Kagome shrugged at her mother's question, "I think so? Should I not be?"

Haru bit her lip and reached forward and grabbing her daughter's hands, "I'm a little concerned… Has Inuyasha… Did he do something before you left?"

"No more than his usual… Asked for the jewel, when I didn't give it to him he left me to meet him at the village."

"I don't think you should go back… He's not who he used to be." Haru said softly.

Kagome bobbed her head slowly, "I know that, I can't help it. For three years it's what I did and for him to just hide his own agenda from me like that… He proposed for crying out loud! It's sick!"

Tears welled up in the younger woman's eyes, they weren't sad as they once were, this time Haru could see the anger in the depths of her eyes. Her own anger welled up in the pit of her belly, the whole family welcomed Inuyasha like a new member only for him to turn around and treat Kagome less then the dirt he walked on.

The Shikon Miko shook her head, the tears clearing. "I know what I have to do though… I need to get rid of that jewel."

Haru nodded slowly, "how?"

Kagome shrugged and raked a hand through her hair, "maybe wish it away? Probably won't be able to go back though once that happens. I can be the shrine priestess gramps always begged me to be."

The woman flashed each other matching smiles, "don't tell him tonight, Souta didn't give him a heart attack but I think he was close. That might send him over the edge."

Kagome snorted and nodded, "yeah… I'll tell him tomorrow then, give him some time to recover."

Haru pulled her into a hug, pulling back as thunder sounded. "Looks like that hurricane can in sooner then anticipated."

"At least you're not out in it." Kagome said.

Thunder rumbled again, a down pouring of rain slamming against the glass of the window.

Kagome stood, moving to grab her gray zip-up hoodie from the hook by the door. "I've got to check the doors of the other buildings, I'll be right back."

"Kagome—"

Kagome turned as she slid her shoes on.

"You two—you and Kakashi—you used protection I hope."

"Um… No…"

Haru sighed dramatically, "guess I'll just hope for the grandkids then this time."

Kagome rolled her eyes and dashed out the front door, a smile firmly in place until the first drops of cold rain hit her face.

* * *

Grandpa Higurashi shuffled around the storage shed, the souvenirs for visiting the shrine categorized and laid out waiting to be put away or stocked on the shelves of the shrine store.

"Do you need help?"

Grandpa looked over at the face of the ninja, eyeing him carefully.

"No. I wanted you in here to talk."

Kakashi nodded slowly, "alright, what's on your mind?"

Grandpa shot his arm out, his finger pointing at the young man. "What are you planning?"

The copy-nin furrowed his brow at the older man.

"You're young, and even in Konoha it's an amazing tale of the Shikon Miko. It would be a wonderful thing to return to your home and tell the elite about this place that houses her."

"She's powerful, even a blind man can see that. She's also vulnerable, she makes friends easily and even her most hated enemies respect her. I find it odd that you turn up… You, a jōnin from the Hidden Leaf, that she just happened to find lying on the forest floor."

"It seems a little too convenient for me."

Kakashi stared at the old man, his words sinking into his brain like a heavy weight. The old, crazy man he had glimpsed since his arrival was quickly replaced by an intelligent man that seemed to know more then he dared let on.

"I don't want to hurt her… I would never—"

Grandpa snorted, "Inuyasha would never hurt her either, but lo he did; in the worst way possible. He liked to strip her of her self-esteem before building her slightly back up only to rip her to pieces once more."

Kakashi nodded, "I saw that first hand… I have more respect for people than him and I know her worth."

"Do you? What is she worth to you?" Grandpa asked.

"I like to think of her as a friend…"

"I warn you now, boy, you do anything to harm her and I will personally send you back to your village in a body bag. She's been through enough." Grandpa nodded, seemingly pleased with his threat.

Kakashi inclined his head in acknowledgement, "if I may ask, how do you know so much about Konoha?"

Gramps smiled as a distant look entered his eyes, "ah, I could go for some ramen…"

Kakashi eyed the man carefully. Was he ignoring him or playing stupid to mess with him?

"Wh—?"

"Hey, hurricane's here, get back to the main house." Kagome commanded, slamming the door open as her bangs dripped into her eyes.

Grandpa blinked as his eyes focused, taking in the pair in front of him, "come young man."

Kagome smirked as her grandfather beckoned for the ninja to follow, Kakashi complying before Kagome grabbed his hand, "you alright?"

The copy-nin looked down, brushing Kagome's wet hair from her eyes. Kagome tentatively reached up, pushing the ninja to the wall near the entrance and standing on her toes, pressing her lips to his.

"Mmm... I do seem to have a slight problem." he teased, welcoming the distraction from her strange grandfather. He grabbed her hips and pressed them against his.

Kagome blushed and stepped back, the ninja looking as though he was internally battling to bring her back or let her go. Reluctantly, he released her fully and glanced out at the hurricane before running to the main house. He didn't need Grandpa Higurashi shuffling back out looking for him.

Fanning her heated cheeks, Kagome turned to the windows of the small shed, making sure they were shut and locked.

Her shoulder knocked into a shelf, an old scroll clattering to the floor.

The dark haired miko bent down picking up the scroll as her brow furrowed.

'That's the same symbol as Kakashi's headband.' She thought, running her thumb on the old seal and clearing away some of the dust.

She jumped as thunder rolled loudly overhead before shoving the scroll back onto the shelf and leaving the shed, shutting the door securely behind her.

She'd come back for it when it wasn't so wet outside.


	23. Chapter 23

Kagome sat at her desk in her room, a towel wrapped around her damp hair as she poured over the book she abandoned when the storm rolled in.

Her family had gone to bed.

She hadn't seen Kakashi since he left the shed.

The storm continued to rage outside, tree limbs would undoubtedly be littering the grounds. The Sacred God Tree would of course remain unaffected.

Her finger tapped one of the unopened books next to her, concentrating on the book of lore on ninjas in front of her.

 _The funtions of the ninja included espionage, sabotage, infiltration, assassination, and guerrilla warfare. Their covert methods of waging irregular warfare were deemed "dishonorable" and "beneath" the samurai-caste, who observed strict rules about honor and combat._

"So boring!" Kagome exclaimed, slamming her forehead down onto the book.

Tapping on her window made her turn, jerking her head up as Kakashi waved through the rain as he perched on her sill.

"What are you doing?" she hissed, yanking the window open.

Kakashi dropped to the carpet in a puddle, handing her destroyed clock to her. "I tried to keep it dry…"

Kagome placed it back in its place on her table before shutting the window.

"You're soaked."

"So observant."

Rolling her eyes, Kagome took the towel from her head and stood on her toes to drape it over the ninja's dripping locks. "Let me go get another…"

She disappeared down the dark hall, tiptoeing past her brother's room both ways.

Flinging the towel over her shoulder, she unzipped his vest and pushed it from his shoulders, Kakashi straightening his arms and letting the clothes fall to the floor.

"I think you just like it when I get you undressed." Kagome sighed.

Kakashi smirked as his finger hooked into the waistband of her yoga shorts, "my favorite part is undressing you… "

Kagome lifted the soaked shirt over his head, dropping it on top of his vest before moving onto the pouches at his waist.

"I'm sure you do."

Kakashi slipped off his shoes, Kagome grabbing the spare towel and tossing it over his chest.

"Find anything?" he asked, jerking his head to the open book.

The miko shook her head and gestured to the open pages, "it's boring. I think it's just a history."

Kakashi grimaced, he enjoyed her company but he was getting anxious to get back to the village.

"I still have a few more books to read, don't loose hope." Kagome smiled softly.

"I'm not."

Kagome nodded as her hands reached down to the button on his pants and hooked her fingers into the waistband, wiggling the wet material down.

"I'll find a way for you to get home." She mumbled.

Kagome unhooked his finger from her shorts and kneeled down, gripping him in her hand and bringing the tip of his member into her mouth.

Kakashi gasped as he was brought deeper into Kagome's mouth, his tip hitting the back of her throat before she pulled back slightly.

Kagome slowly brought her head back before sliding forward along his shaft, Kakashi's hands delving into inky black tresses as a small moan broke from his throat.

The miko's pace picked up, Kakashi could swear his legs were going to give out. He tugged her head away from him, jerking her to her feet by her arm and kissing her harshly.

"You have too many clothes on…"

He yanked her short down, his fingers delving into her core as he slammed his mouth to hers.

Kagome moaned as her fingers slipped into the ninja's silver hair, their kiss was harsher than their previous ones.

Kakashi suddenly broke their kiss, taking her hands and bracing them on her desk, pulling the book to under her head.

"I'm going to take you from behind and you're going to read to me… You stop reading and there will be consequences." Kakashi purred.

Kagome opened her mouth to ask when his hand connected with her butt cheek. Kagome jumped, wetness pooling between her legs.

"Read."

Kakashi slowly entered her opening, making the woman gasp slightly.

 _"The ninja were stealth soldiers and mercenaries hired mostly by daimyos. Their primary roles were those of espionage and sabatoage, although assassinations were also attributed to ninja."_

Kagome gasped as Kakashi's hand connected with her cheek, jerking as he continued thrusting into her.

The priestess fisted her hands on the wooden surface, slamming her fist onto the surface as a moan tore from her throat.

Kakashi's head tilted back before pulling out fully and making her kneel on the floor.

Kagome ripped her tank top off, freeing her breasts to the cool room.

"Beautiful." The ninja mumbled as he knelt before her, his hands reaching out and caressing the twin mounds.

He brought his head down, his mouth capturing a nipple as he pulled and tweaked at the other before switching.

Kagome blushed at the ninja's compliment, Kakashi moved to cup the back of her head, kneading the skin.

Kakashi brought his mouth to hers before Kagome broke their kiss, moving to lower the top half of her body to the floor and giving the man access to her opening.

He gripped her hips, ramming himself into her until he was fully sheathed.

Kagome cried out at the sensation, moving slightly to get him to continue.

Kakashi pulled out, slamming himself back into her with a groan.

He braced himself on her hips and continued at his slow pace, he could feel his release nearing… Too much foreplay had him on edge.

Kagome's walls tightened around him, her screaming muffled by her rug.

Kakashi groaned his own release, collapsing next to her on the floor as her body gave out.

"That passage you read was horrible… Save that book for last." Kakashi mumbled.

Kagome scoffed and propped herself up, moving to pull the comforter off her bed and wrap it around herself.

Kakashi tugged her down next to him, flinging the pink blanket over himself as well as she rested her head on his chest; his arm wrapped around her shoulders as his thumb fanned over her arm.

He felt the priestess tense against him.

"I found a scroll in the shed… it's got the same design as your headband." Kagome mumbled.

Kakashi listened as the thunder rolled and the rain picked up, "I think your grandfather knows something…"

Kagome hummed and slowly relaxed her body against his, moving her arm to rest next to her head on his chest.

She climbed out of the blanket and crawled to the light on her desk, twisting the knob and plunging the room into darkness.

Kakashi held the blanket open to her wrapping his arm back around her shoulders as she settled against his chest with a yawn.

He closed his own eyes, the sound of the thunder and rain lulling them both to sleep.


	24. Chapter 24

In Kakashi's 26 years of life he couldn't remember feeling as rested as he had when he awoke on Kagome's floor to her nestled in his arms. Even off duty in the village he was always on guard.

He stretched carefully, rubbing the spot next to him where Kagome had fallen asleep, fully aware of her missing presence.

He didn't even feel her get up...

A yawn escaped as he stretched, the comforter sliding down his body slightly, exposing more of his stomach.

The ninja climbed to his feet, his eyes drifting to where he left the pile of soaking clothes, nothing remaining but his shoes, pouches and vest all propped up against the wall under the window.

His gloves, headband and mask were on her desk.

Where were his clothes?

Kakashi whirled around, his eyes scanning the room.

Somehow while he slept, Kagome climbed out of their cozy nest and hung his pants and shirt in the doorway in her closet.

He reached out; they were completely dry.

He dressed quickly; moving to grab his shoes. The rain had subsided for the time being.

The sky was an angry grey with the wind howling through the trees, the threat of rain looming.

He opened the bedroom door…

"Hey ass… Glad to see you're still taking advantage of my sister." Souta said dryly, leaning against the doorframe to his room.

It's like he was waiting for him…

"Good morning young Higurashi! It's good to see you warming up to me." Kakashi smirked through gritted teeth.

Souta snorted and rolled his eyes, "look, she's 20… I can't stop her from sleeping with you. I _can_ question her taste and I _can_ tell you that if you think about ever touching her in anger or hurting her that I'll take your fancy kunai and shuriken and use you for target practice."

"You're very protective."

"You're stupidly observant." Souta countered.

Both men eyed each other, tension filling the hallway before the younger Higurashi sighed and raked his hand through his hair.

"Do you have any other clothes?" he asked.

"Do I look like it?" Kakashi asked.

Souta sneered, "well you smell like the bottom of a dumpster that's why I'm asking. Let's go and get you some new clothes… Kami knows how long you'll be gracing us with your presence."

'More sarcasm, this kid…' Kakashi thought.

He froze in thought, turning his head slightly and sniffing. He didn't smell bad…

Souta disappeared into the kitchen, his hands shoved deep into the pockets of his jeans.

Kakashi followed down the stairs slowly, leaning against the doorway and watched the siblings.

Kagome stood at the counter chopping something as she glanced up occasionally, she had one of the smaller books propped up against the windowsill, reading the book slowly as she worked.

"Hey, turn the page." She commanded, nudging her brother with her foot as he stood in the fridge.

Souta flipped the page and went back to gazing into the fridge, "what do I want?"

Kagome shrugged, "what are you doing in here anyway?"

"I was going to grab some food and take your boyfriend to the mall for some clothes… the place he's from must not believe in hygiene or something since he's been wearing the same thing for how long? Has he even showered?"

"He did in the Feudal Era…" Kagome mumbled, ignoring her brother's boyfriend comment.

Souta grunted and sighed, "guess we'll just eat there… need anything while we're out?"

"I made a list, it's over there." Kagome said gesturing to the table with her knife.

Souta nodded as he looked it over, pocketing the piece of paper and moving to the front door. "Let's go, the quicker we get there the quicker I get to drag you back and be rid of you."

Kakashi stuck his foot out, smirking as Souta tripped.

He ignored the younger Higurashi as he walked up to Kagome, pressing himself behind her and bringing his head down next to hers.

"How long have you been awake?" his breath tickled her cheek as she smirked.

"Long enough to know you snore… Have fun with Souta."

Kakashi hummed and brought his hand up to point over the opposite side of her head, "learn anything?"

"Yes actually… I need a full moon, so in exactly one week I will be in the process of sending you home."

Kakashi froze, his eyes darting from the book to the side of her face, "really?"

Kagome nodded, "looks like you'll be on your way home soon."


	25. Chapter 25

Souta picked at his fries on his tray as he gazed around the food court, the remnants of his burger sitting in its silver wrapper. His companion had long finished his own meal, content to read his little orange book he had snuck out of the house as he waited for Souta to finish his meal.

"You don't like me much, do you?"

Souta's gaze shot to the ninja across from him, a fry hanging from his mouth in surprise.

Kakashi's eyes continued to roam the words, flipping a page here and there as he waited for Souta to answer.

"No, not really."

"Can I ask why?"

Souta leaned back, his arms crossing as he chewed the fry.

"I think you're a douchebag… I think you're a user and you're going to hurt her, just like Inuyasha. There's something about silver hair that just turns men into assholes or something."

Kakashi lowered the book slightly and glanced over the edge at the young man across from him. "The silver hair has nothing to do with that… he clearly doesn't know how to treat people."

"And you do?" Souta asked.

His eyes clashed against Kakashi's grey ones, the ninja shutting his book with a snap as he lowered it to the tabletop.

"You don't know a thing about me."

Souta shrugged, "don't need to… you're like everyone else that knows about her… She's legendary; she's turned down some powerful demons and even more suitable matches than _you_. You turn up and the jewel's still in existence… I love her to death but she doesn't have the best judgment in men."

"You were the one that said she was an adult and could make her own choices." Kakashi said coolly.

"She is and she can… I don't have to like who she chooses to sleep with, but you damn well believe I'm going to be vocal about my hatred towards you."

Kakashi leaned forward and rested his arms on the tabletop. "You have no reason to hate me."

"Don't I? I can just see it now… You two are going to sleep together and then you'll leave—in what? A week? —And mom, Gramps and I will be here… Picking up the pieces that she'll try hard to make sure we don't see, but we will."

"What makes you so sure there will be pieces to pick up?" Kakashi questioned.

A small, sad smile crossed Souta's face.

"There are always pieces, that's just who she is. You may know her physically but you don't know anything about Kagome."

* * *

Kagome plopped down in the kitchen chair and tilted her head back, closing her eyes as she took a break.

"Something smells good," Haru commented walking into the kitchen.

"Thanks mama. I've got the nikujaga simmering on the stove, the sunomono is in the fridge, the miso soup and gemai aren't ready to start yet. I'm just waiting for Souta to get back with everything for the sab shioyaki." Kagome said.

Haru sat in the chair opposite her daughter, taking a small sip from her water bottle as she brushed her hair from her forehead. "That storm did a number on the grounds, limbs and leaves everywhere."

"Do you and Gramps need help out there?"

"No dear, you're helping much more in here having the food ready for later."

Kagome nodded and tilted her head back; there was a pain in her lower back that ebbed harshly as she rested. 'That's what I get for sleeping on the floor.'

"So have you made much progress finding a way to get Kakashi home?" Haru asked.

Kagome nodded and shoved herself up to a full sitting position, "it has to be a full moon, there's one next Wednesday so I have exactly one week to make sure I'm capable of a transportation spell."

"You're more than capable, you're much more capable then you know." Haru smiled, reaching across the table to hold her daughter's hand.

"Thanks mama."

"Will you go with him?"

Kagome tilted her head to the side, "I don't think so… I belong here… I-I don't want to burden him… Besides, he's got a life already built up…"

"Kagome, you are _not_ a burden. Do you understand me?"

Kagome nodded softly, "yes."

Haru squeezed Kagome's hand and stood up, "I'm going to finish helping Grandpa. Kagome… You are worth much more then what you've been told."

Kagome nodded her understanding as she stood, Haru hugging her daughter tightly.


	26. Chapter 26

Grandpa Higurashi huffed as he swept one of the walkways, he lifted his head with a frown as thunder rumbled in the distance.

Haru had gone inside at his urging to relax a little, his daughter-in-law had a tendency to overexert herself so he always made it a point to keep an eye on her when they worked the grounds.

He shuffled to the storage shed behind the house, propping his broom against the wall and reaching up, pulling the cord to turn the light on overhead.

His fingers reached out and brushed the old scroll sitting on the shelf, tracing the leaf symbol before moving on to kneel in front of an old, weathered chest.

He propped the lid open and delved into the contents, a youth entering into his face that hadn't been there in years.

Grandpa picked up the headband tenderly, his thumb running over the smooth metal of the forehead protector before placing it on the wooden floor next to him and gently lifting his green vest.

A sigh escaped his lips as memories flooded through his mind. A picture under the vest had him pausing and staring down at the blonde with brown eyes, a younger brown haired boy next to her.

Tears filled his eyes as he sniffed.

"I'm sorry." He whimpered.

He curved over the chest as his tears fell and a wailed ripped from his throat.


	27. Chapter 27

"Here's your mackerel, and radishes; I figured we could just raid Gramps' sake storage." Souta announced handing the bag to his sister.

Kagome pushed off from the counter, glancing at the contents before moving back to her previous spot.

"How was shopping?" she asked.

Amusement coated her words as she unfolded the fileted fish, moving to the cabinet that housed grandpa's sake.

"Well, I couldn't do much for his personality, or lack thereof, but I managed to attempt a make-over." Souta sighed.

"Oh I can't wait to see what you've done… Hang on."

Kagome poured the sake in a bowl, rinsing the fish quickly and sticking it in the bowl before patting it dry and salting it. Setting the mackerel on a plate, she quickly washed her hands and dried them before turning back to her brother.

"Okay, let's see your creation."

"Sorry I couldn't fix his face too much." Souta said as he scratched the back of his head.

He led her upstairs to the guest room, sweeping his arm out wide as he swung the door open.

"Well…" Kagome trailed off as her eyes roamed over Kakashi's new clothes.

Dark jeans hung off his hips, Souta smartly layered a green t-shirt under a light grey long sleeved button up.

Kagome stepped forward, flicking the opened top shirt approvingly, "if you can't figure out your career you could make it as a stylist."

Souta snorted, "whatever… Like I said I couldn't fix his face, or his personality."

"You're so funny." Kakashi quipped.

Souta shot him a glare before shrugging; "I'm going over to Reiko's house for a few hours… Got some homework to finish."

Kagome giggled as her brother disappeared down the hall before glancing back at the ninja in front of her.

"I take it shopping with my brother was successful." Kagome said moving to sit on the bed as she eyed the small pile of clothes.

"You're brother knows what he went there for, I was content with what I was wearing but… He said green is your favorite color." Kakashi said, wrapping his arm around her waist and stepping closer.

Kagome's eyes drifted down to the green shirt before darting back to his grey eyes. "It does look good on you."

Kakashi's mouth curved up slightly, "I'm wondering if I can steal you away for a few minutes before you head back downstairs."

"Sure," Kagome nodded, her answer coming out softly.

Kakashi sat on the side of his bed pulling the miko with him. "Tell me something about you… You're favorite memory from your childhood."

"What?"

Kagome cocked her head to the side, had she misheard him?

"Or maybe about how you got into cooking? I want to know about _you_." Kakashi clarified.

"Alright… I'll tell you about that."

Kagome frowned and furrowed her brow, a puzzled expression crossing her face as she thought of his request.

She drew her legs up and sat cross-legged, pushing herself further onto the bed and leaning back as Kakashi drew one leg up eyeing her intently.

"I guess I started cooking back when my dad died… Souta was just born and mom seemed overwhelmed so when we moved in here with Gramps I just started learning to help out. Now I just really enjoy it."

Kakashi leaned forward slightly, "I was wondering what smelled so good when we came back."

"It's not that good…" Kagome mumbled as a blush spread across her face.

"You don't take compliments well."

Kagome shrugged at his observation, jumping as Kakashi shot forward and leaned over her.

The jōnin brushed the hair from her face, brushing it behind her ear before moving to cup her chin.

"You're beautiful…"

Kagome's breathing hitched as his thumb caressed her lips gently, she reached up and grabbed his hand before gently moving it to the bed and wiggling out from under him.

"I have to finish dinner." She whispered.

Kakashi nodded and climbed to his feet, grabbing Kagome and dragging her back to his chest.

His hand tangled in her hair at the nape of his neck before leaning down, "I do mean that… You're beautiful."

Kakashi's lips brushed hers gently, much more gentle than he had been with their other kisses; this was much more tender.

Kagome melted against him, her hands moving to his neck as Kakashi deepened their kiss, his tongue stroking hers into a battle for dominance.


	28. Chapter 28

Kakashi sighed as his laid in the guest bed, the week had already started going by too quickly for him, three more days and he would be back in Konoha… It's what he wanted…

He hadn't seen too much of Kagome since he and her brother returned from the mall, she had either locked herself in her room trying to study the transportation spell or had been gone early to the library to study it thoroughly.

Hefting himself up he swung off the bed and headed for the door.

Training would keep his mind off of Kagome, he needed to pick it up again before he arrived back in Konoha.

"Damn… I was kind of hoping you would die or something without my sister's touch." Souta grumbled climbing the last stair.

Kakashi smirked and tilted his head in Souta's direction, "I'm actually about to go and train… Would you like to join me?"

"Tch, no thanks… but don't be afraid to overwork yourself into having a heart attack or something."

"I'll let you use an actual kunai."

Souta paused and glanced over his shoulder, "is it sharp?"

The jōnin nodded and held the weapon out to the younger Higurashi for inspection.

The dark haired teen nodded and shrugged, "yeah, lets go. Lead the way."

"Sis, we're going out." Souta said as he passed the kitchen.

A grunting from the room had the silver haired ninja back stepping until he saw the girl at the table. Her dark hair created a veil over her shoulders, books and papers stacked around her as she flipped through the small book aggressively, clearly frustrated that she couldn't find what she was looking for.

"Long time no see."

Kagome looked up and leaned back with a sigh, "yeah… sorry, I didn't think it would be this hard to study on banishing spells; there are just so many."

"Banishing?"

"I'm doing the best I can." Kagome shrugged, rolling her eyes at his surprised tone.

"That means you can't ever come back." Souta quipped gleefully.

Kagome shot up from her chair and made her way to where Kakashi stood in the doorway, glancing at her brother, "keep it up and I'll send you going too."

Souta stuck his tongue out, Kagome mimicking him with a smile.

"So, you said you were going out?" Kagome asked turning her brown gaze to the ninja beside her.

"Yes, I convinced your brother to come to the training grounds." Kakashi nodded.

Surprise and delight danced in Kagome's eyes as she looked to her brother, "warming up little brother?"

Souta scoffed and shook his head sharply, "hardly, I just didn't want to pass on the opportunity to use a really sharp kunai against him."

"Is that a good idea?" Kagome asked.

"He'll be fine… he won't get too many opportunities to use it." Kakashi smirked.

Souta glared and pointed at the ninja with a determined look on his face, "I'm going to kick your ass."

Kakashi chuckled before reaching out and ruffling the dark hair of the younger boy, "keep telling yourself that."

Souta grunted and ducked out from his hand, pushing him away before turning on his heel, "let's go."

Kagome smirked at the exchange watching her brother start walking away, turning her dancing eyes up to Kakashi. "Don't beat him up too much."

"Of course not, Lady Priestess. Although… I could be persuaded to let him get a few hits on me." he said thoughtfully.

"I'm sure."

Kakashi stepped her closer to the wall, out of eyeshot of anyone at the door and dipped his head to her neck, pressing kisses along her tender flesh as his hand sought her breast through her shirt.

Kagome bit her lip as he squeezed and played with her, eyes shutting as her head tilted back.

"I'm very happy you wore a skirt." He whispered against her neck as his hand released her breast and moved down to her thigh, trailing back up slowly.

A gasp escaped Kagome as Kakashi pushed her panties to the side and dipped a finger into her, his lips leaving a blazing trail along her skin.

A noise had Kakashi jumping back, leaving Kagome to slump against the wall as the ninja smirked innocently at her.

"I do not have all day… are we doing this or not?" Souta exclaimed making his way back to the front of the house.

"Yes, yes, I had forgotten why I was here all of a sudden. Come, young Higurashi let us train."

Kagome narrowed her eyes at him as she pushed off from the wall, "I don't like you anymore."

Kakashi's smirk widened, "if you're not locking yourself up in your room later we'll have to finish that."

Kagome nodded slowly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You're very beautiful when you're upset."

The miko blushed and dropped her hands, pushing him gently to the door.

"Go before Souta decides to come in here with that kunai."

Kakashi's laugh followed him out of the house, leaving a flustered Kagome in his wake.


	29. Chapter 29

Kagome groaned and slammed her head down on the loose pages in front of her. She had been studying the ancient and new texts for anything that would help her help Kakashi back home.

Her eyes swam as she stared at the wall, exhaustion filling her as a yawn escaped her lips.

Pushing off from the desk she turned and closed the few steps to the bed, falling face first as her hair fell around her softly.

She was vaguely aware of the door opening and closing quietly and the footsteps that padded across the carpet towards her bed.

"Are you awake?"

Kagome turned her head as she cracked her eyes open, "you've got a bruise…"

Souta nodded and touched his temple before moving to sit on the foot of her bed.

"What's wrong?"

Souta fidgeted with his hands and cleared his throat, "I don't like this."

Kagome frowned and hefted herself up, pushing the hair away from her face.

"I don't know what you're talking about, can you elaborate please?"

"The whole thing with Kakashi…"

Kagome sighed and draped her arms over her bent legs, eyeing her brother critically. "No way, I had no idea you felt like that…"

Souta gently pushed one of her legs and crossed his own, "you know what I mean… I'm just worried about you… you loved the idiot and he broke your heart, how do you feel about this guy? I don't want to see you go through it again."

"You're worrying yourself silly, there's nothing going on between us except this… we're just… having fun."

Kagome nodded slightly at her word choice, she couldn't say if she had any feelings for the man besides a friendship, she hadn't known him that long. He was good-looking, even if she were blind she could probably see that…

"Maybe…"

Souta trailed off slowly, a sigh escaping his lips as his hand raked through his dark tresses.

"Souta, are _you_ okay?" Kagome asked.

The elder Higurashi sibling reached across the small space between them and gripped her brother's hand, concern shinning in her brown eyes.

"No! Yes… No…"

Kagome smiled softly in an encouraging manner, knowing better than to push her brother into talking.

Souta inhaled deeply and stared at their hands, squeezing hers in return before raising his own gaze back to hers.

"I don't want you to go… I heard mom mentioning it to gramps that she brought it up to you." He whispered.

"Souta…"

"I know it's stupid and you're going to find a guy and get married eventually but after Inuyasha… I thought you'd find someone here—not Hojo, he doesn't seem too bright—but I thought maybe… then this guy shows up."

Kagome scooted forward on her bed, wrapping her arms around her brother tightly, "I didn't know you felt this way."

"Because I didn't want to tell you, you were so happy and I knew that you'd feel so guilty but, you're only looking at banishment spells and that means that you can _never_ come back. I don't want that."

Kagome remained silent as her brother spoke, she heard the quiver in his voice.

"Is that why you've been so mean?"

"Partially…"

Kagome pulled away and gripped her brother's face in her hands, "I'm not going anywhere… you have nothing to worry about, I'm just being young."

Souta nodded slowly before moving to bring Kagome back into a hug.

"Next time, just tell me…" Kagome mumbled.

Souta nodded and buried his face in Kagome's shoulder, "I love you sis."

"I love you too."


	30. Chapter 30

"Kakashi?"

The jōnin hummed as Haru's voice floated from behind him, this was the day before his final day at the shrine before he was sent back to Konoha, his time was up.

Haru appeared next to him making him pause in his work and straighten to meet her eyes.

"Souta has a game tomorrow, so he's staying with one of his teammates; Grandpa and I are going to one of our friends that has a shrine on the other side of Tokyo. We'll be home late." Haru smiled, her eyes twinkled at the silver haired man.

"Thank you for informing me, I hope you all have safe travels." Kakashi replied with a smile of his own.

Haru nodded, "Kagome's in the house, I think I just saw her in the kitchen making tea."

With a wave, Haru met Grandpa at the top of the stairs and they both disappeared.

Kakashi rose from where he pulled the weeds around the Sacred God Tree and turned, making his way back to the main house.

"You should come to the game tomorrow, bring the ninja."

"We'll see twerp, I still have a lot of stuff I have to get before the thing tomorrow night."

"Yeah, yeah, I've heard that before, I think it'll be good for you guys."

Kakashi watched the siblings interact from the doorway, a slow smile spreading across his face.

"You'll do great tomorrow… that I have no doubt about."

Souta beamed at his sister's praise, his chest puffing out slightly.

"I love you to death, but the way you're looking at me right now reminds me of a proud peacock." Kagome giggled.

"I'll remember that." Souta groaned.

Kagome ruffled his hair before Kakashi's figure in the doorway made her turn.

"Hey stranger, haven't seen you in a while."

Kakashi pushed off from the door and stepped forward, "you've been the one locked away."

Kagome shrugged, the smile still firmly on her face.

Kakashi inwardly groaned, he hadn't been able to fully touch her the way he craved since she began reading those books, she had herself closed off for the better part of their stay and he was growing desperate to even just kiss her.

"Listen, I have a soccer game tomorrow, you and my sister should come." Souta said.

The younger Higurashi nodded, clearly pleased with himself that he was being civil and including Kakashi in his plans.

"We'll see." Kakashi smirked.

Souta made faces at both of them before snatching his gym bag off of the table, "ninja, walk me out."

Kakashi glared at the younger boy as he beckoned him to walk with him to the door. Both stepping out onto the porch as Souta fixed his bag across his body.

"So, listen… I'm not stupid I know what you and Kagome are going to do tonight while we're not home. Be smart about it, pull out… she doesn't need to be a single mother."

"And here I was thinking hated me." Kakashi said sarcastically.

"I did when I thought she might be thinking about going to ninja land with you. But she's not, so I can stomach you for another day or so." Souta smirked.

"She thought about it?" Kakashi asked softly.

Souta shrugged, "mom asked if she was going to go, Kagome shot that down quick thank the gods."

Kakashi rolled his eyes and turned back to the door, "you're a very pleasant individual young Higurashi."

Souta's scoff met his ears as he shut the door and peered into the kitchen.

"Kagome?"

Not spotting the dark haired priestess in the kitchen or living room he slowly trudged up the stairs and walked down the hall.

"Everything alright?"

He asked through her shut door.

A crash and a curse answered him as he waited, his eyebrows shooting into his hair at the words that left her mouth.

"I didn't realize a priestess of your stature knew those words." He teased.

"Yeah, hang on."

He could hear the embarrassment in her tone; see the blush as it spread across her cheeks. He turned and leaned his back against the wall next to her room, his arms crossing as he bent his head.

"You still there?" Kagome called softly.

"Yes, would you rather I not be?"

"You can come in."

Kakashi let out a breath and stood straight, his arm reaching out quickly to the knob.

He swung the door open, freezing as he caught sight of Kagome.

"Stop staring at me like that, I'm getting very uncomfortable." She mumbled.

Kakashi's eyes closed as he inhaled through his nose.

Kagome stood in the black sheer baby doll lingerie her friend had given her, her nipples hardened against the cool air as they showed through the fabric. The matching thong giving him the same peek-a-boo view he got of her chest.

The young woman cleared her throat, making his eyes snap open.

"You don't like it."

"The opposite actually, I think I'm liking it a lot more than I should be… This… You look absolutely amazing." He mumbled reaching for her hands and holding them out, getting a better view of her.

Kagome slowly stepped back, pulling him with her before maneuvering him to sit on the bed, swinging her leg over his as she ran her fingers along the hair at the base of his neck.

"You look tense, is there anything I can do to help you Master?"

Kakashi groaned as his own hands dived into her dark tresses, jerking her head forward and closing the space between them hungrily.


	31. Chapter 31

Kagome sighed softly as Kakashi wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her back to his chest as he nuzzled her shoulder.

"We'll have to remember to clean up in here." He mumbled.

Kagome could feel his smirk against her shoulder as her own graced her face.

Books and papers were scattered around the floor, her desk chair was toppled over and the blankets were sliding off the bed.

Kakashi had made due on taking her on every surface of her room, she was going to be sore in the morning.

Kagome pressed herself into Kakashi's chest as his grip tightened, her eyes closed contentedly.

"Hmm?" he asked when Kagome mumbled something.

"Love you."

Kakashi froze as the words left her mouth in a wispy breath, craning his neck to glance at her face.

Her eyes were closed, breathing slowed… Was she sleep talking?

His grey eye's continued to stare at her face, waiting for her to do something to acknowledge what she just said.

When she didn't move, Kakashi reached behind him on the ground and grabbed the blanket from the floor, covering them both before returning his nose to her hair and nuzzling her softly as his own eyes closed.

Morning came too soon for the jōnin, groaning and rolling over as the sunlight streamed through the crack in the window.

Kagome was on his chest, his arm around her shoulders. Shifting slightly, the dark haired priestess mumbled something and rolled over, the blanket becoming her new pillow.

Kakashi climbed out of the bed carefully, dressing in his gear before slipping out of the room.

The hours were starting to tick away, this was his last day with Kagome… He was finally going home.

The ninja walked around the house silently, taking mental images to take back home with him; he didn't want to forget his time here.

He didn't want to forget this family.


	32. Chapter 32

Inuyasha hummed in his throat, his golden eyes taking in the empty clearing hungrily.

His nose sniffed the air delicately, Kagome still hadn't returned…

He was getting impatient.

He wanted to test his new demon strength.

He wanted her blood…

A wicked grin crossed Inuyasha's face as he perched in a tree, he was going to get that jewel, he was going to get Kikyo back.

The full-demon sat back against the trunk and lounged back, settling himself in for a long wait.

He didn't care, he was one step closer to Konoha… he was one step closer to Orochimaru… Everything he wanted was right there.


	33. Chapter 33

**Hello everyone! Sorry for the delay, my dad was in town and I haven't seen him in two years. –smiles—**

 **I've gotten questions about how Inuyasha knows of Konoha and Orochimaru, chapter five has a witch that tells Inuyasha about Orochimaru.**

 **So here's the next installment, please enjoy!**

Kagome stared openly at Kakashi as he lounged on the couch next to her; she was starting to fidget more as the hours ticked down to midnight.

"Are you alright?"

Kakashi peered at her over the top of his book, his eyebrow cocked as the orange of the book contrasted against his clothing.

"Just fine, getting a little nervous about the spell…"

The silver haired ninja lowered his book more, "is that it?"

Kagome shrugged as he leaned forward, closing the distance between them.

"Anything at all?" he prompted.

A slow blush crept across Kagome's face; she remembered what she told him the previous night as she was falling asleep. It was mortifying that the words slipped from her mouth.

Kakashi draped an arm over the back of the couch and kissed her neck, "I _love_ the way your hair smells."

The priestess could feel the smirk against her skin as he talked, "I _love_ how soft your skin is."

"I _love_ beautiful you are… you're kind, even to those that don't deserve it. You're a much better person than anyone I've met."

The way he stressed the word didn't go unnoticed, making her eyes widen slightly at what he was doing.

Kakashi leaned back, his grey eyes boring into hers, his right hand moving to brush the hair from her face.

Kagome's breath hitched at the look he gave her, before shutting her eyes.

Her hands moved up to wrap around his neck, burying her face into his neck; tears pricked at the back of her eyes.

"Please don't make me say it." she whispered.

Kakashi's head turned to rest on hers, "why's that?"

"You're leaving."

Kakashi nodded, her brother was right, there were going to be some pieces to pick up…

* * *

Kagome stood in front of Kakashi at the clearing they previously used for training, the full moon overhead casting light over the earth.

Kakashi stood in his ninja attire, his mask firmly pulled back up as his skin prickled in anticipation. He was going to be banished… he wasn't coming back.

Kagome leaned down and lit a candle at her feet, her face glowing orange against the flame as she settled in front of it.

Her eyes closed tightly, Kakashi could see the tears forming as she prepared herself mentally.

Exhaling loudly, Kagome snapped her eyes open, and nodded to herself encouragingly.

"I'm going to miss you…" he said softly.

A soft, sad smile crept across Kagome's face, "me too."

"I love you…"

Kakashi smiled slightly at her admission, "me too…"

"Banish now with spell and will  
Banish now with spirit's grace  
Banish now with magic's power  
All that's wrong and out of place."

Kagome leaned forward and blew out the candle, casting the area in darkness.

"It worked…" she mused.

Climbing to her feet, Kagome leaned down and picked the candle up, turning and making her way out of the clearing.

Breaking through the tree line, Souta enveloped her in a hug and walked her back to the house.

"You okay?" he asked quietly as they made their way to the top of the stairs.

Kagome nodded, "of course… I knew it was coming."

Souta nodded and bid his sister goodnight before they both separated to their rooms.

Shutting her door softly, Kagome set the candle on her desk as something on the edge caught her eye.

Kakashi's headband sat innocently on the end of her desk where she placed the prayer beads he wore… They were gone…

Kagome gripped the headband tightly, as she moved to her bed and laid down, the tears she held back finally being released.

* * *

Kakashi blinked wildly as he glanced around, he recognized where he was instantly, the gates to Konoha sitting a few hundred yards from him through the trees.

He could hear the soft voices of the guards as they kept an eye out for danger, he smelled the familiar air that was his home.

Kagome did it… She sent him home…

Sticking his hand in his pocket, Kakashi gripped the prayer beads in his hand tightly before making his way through the woods.

He was about a week and a half late on reporting back in after his mission to the Hokage, how was he going to tell her everything without sounding crazy?


	34. Chapter 34

"Where have you been? The mission wasn't suppose to take this long! I almost declared you officially M.I.A."

Kakashi sighed and inclined his head, "my apologies Lady Tsunade, I seem to have gotten turned around on the path and was walking in circles for the longest time."

"Now why don't I buy that?"

Kakashi shrugged innocently, "it won't happen again, Lady Hokage."

Tsunade's teeth clenched, she could feel a migraine forming the more she talked to him.

"Sit down and give me the truth… Now." Tsunade hissed.

Kakashi moved to sit in the chair across from her and shifted, struggling with what he had to say and what he could leave out.

"I met someone…"

A groan had him pausing, watching as the blonde overdramatized over his simple statement.

"May I continue?"

Tsunade nodded and sat back, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I met someone in the wood's after a fight where I retained an injury on my arm, she cared for me until I felt well enough to come back." Kakashi explained.

He nodded mentally, he was happy with that answer.

"Why do I feel like I'm still not getting the full story?" Tsunade asked.

Kakashi blinked, Tsunade sighed and pushed off from her desk, "Shizune, clear my schedule for the next few hours… Something came up."

Moving around her desk, Tsunade made her way to her drink stash under the cabinet at the far end of the room before moving a chair directly across from Kakashi, "okay, off the record, tell me everything."

Kakashi nodded and began to tell his tale, watching the blonde's face carefully as he spoke of everything.

The woman's brown eyes closed, snapping open at the mention of the Shikon Miko.

"It's not possible," she said.

"I thought that as well, but watching how quickly my arm healed and I saw the jewel with my own eyes… it makes a believer out of you," Kakashi acknowledged.

Tsunade sat back and gulped her drink down, standing back up to get more, "the legendary Shikon Miko… you actually met her… Is there a way to bring her here?"

"Why?"

"Don't play stupid… you know what we could do with her power, the village wouldn't have to worry about attacks…" Tsunade mused.

The hair on the back of Kakashi's neck stood on end, "she's not a weapon."

"We're all weapons."

Tsunade rolled her eyes at the jōnin's silence, "relax, even if she were here I wouldn't do that… it would make things easier though."

Kakashi released a breath of relief, "is that all Lady Hokage?"

Tsunade nodded, "yes, thank you for your time Kakashi. I'll give you a few days off… to mourn."

The silver-haired ninja looked at her quizzically.

"You think I don't recognize that look on your face? You just lost your love, I know better then anyone what that does to a person. You have a spare headband at home correct?"

Kakashi nodded slightly.

"Alright, have a good rest Kakashi."

Tsunade stood up and moved to stare out of the window, her cup clutched in her fingertips as she looked out across the village.

"Lady Tsunade… Do you remember much about your father?" Kakashi asked.

Tsunade turned, light brown eyes boring into his grey ones, a sense of déjà vu washing over him.

Blinking, dark hair replaced Tsunade's blonde as a smiling face looked back.

"Senju, Tōru … disappeared during the Second Ninja War, leaving myself and my younger brother Nawaki; he was branded a deserter. Why do you ask?"

Kakashi blinked away the image of Kagome and tilted his head to the side. "Just curious."

Tsunade grunted and turned back to the window, Kakashi bowing to her turned form before heading home.

'Higurashi… Senju… what if he wasn't a deserter? What if he got sent away the same I did…?' Kakashi mused.


	35. Chapter 35

Kagome stretched and rolled over, her eyes cracking over before springing up in surprise at seeing her brother sitting at her computer desk staring at her.

"Creeper! Can I help you?" she asked.

"Just wanted to make sure you were okay, wanted to see what you were doing today." Souta chirped.

Kagome ran her fingers through her hair in an effort to untangle the knots, "well… I was sleeping so I guess I'm fine. As for today… I think I'm going to go back and say good-bye to Inuyasha."

"Or you could just… not go back and that be the end of it." Souta suggested.

Kagome rolled her eyes and tossed her blankets to the side, "you know I can't do that, as much as you would like to."

"He's a jerk."

The older Higurashi smirked and ruffled her brother's hair, "yeah, yeah, now get out so I can get dressed. I want to go and get back so I can get on with my life."

Souta nodded and hopped off the chair, bounding from the room enthusiastically.

The door shut behind him, leaving Kagome in the quiet of her room.

'Okay, let's just get this over with so I can go back to whatever this is.' Kagome sighed.

She dressed quickly, pulling shorts on quickly and throwing on a t-shirt. Sifting through her yellow bag, she yanked out the vial of the whole jewel and made her way down stairs.

"Good morning Kagome, breakfast?" Haru called as she stepped off the last step.

"No thanks mom, I'll have some when I get back." Kagome said slipping her shoes off.

"Kagome, where are you going foolish girl?" Gramps asked.

Kagome froze mid-run and turned to where her grandfather was coming around the side of the house.

"Just going to tell Inuyasha that this is the last time I'll see him… that I'm getting rid of the jewel." Kagome responded.

Grandpa hobbled closer, his hand reaching out and flicking Kakashi's headband where Kagome tied it tightly to her shorts so that it hung against her hip. "So he's gone then?"

Kagome nodded, "I did the ritual last night at midnight… blew out the candle and it was just me in the clearing."

"Amazing… Nothing like that was around when I first arrived, too old now." Grandpa mumbled.

Kagome glanced around nervously, "are you alright?"

"Hmm? Ah! Yes, of course. Do you remember what I said?"

"Um… About the demons?"

"Of course about the demons! Do you remember?"

Kagome nodded stepping back slightly, Gramps was starting to make her nervous between his mumbling and constant question about the demons.

"Good… Go on then!" Gramps said dismissing her.

The priestess turned, making her way to the well house.

She stepped up onto the lip of the well and stared into the dark depths, "hard to believe… this is it."

Gripping the jewel tighter, she stepped out and fell; closing her eyes as the familiar energy and lights washed over her.

Inuyasha perked up as his golden gaze shot to the well, Kagome's scent carrying to him on the slight breeze.

Sharp teeth peeked out from his lips as he smirked she was alone…

"This is going to be easy." He growled.

He could feel his blood heating up, his smirk widened as Kagome's head appeared at the top of the well.

"Inuyasha? Are you here? I need to talk with you."

Inuyasha crouched on the branch, his claws digging into the bark.

Silently, he lunged from his spot, tackling the woman and knocking the wind from her.

"There you are, you're crushing me, you want to get off?" her breath was coming out labored from his weight on her.

Inuyasha bent his head to the crook of her neck and inhaled deeply, leaning back and allowing Kagome to fully see him.

"How?"

"A genie on the mainland, now… for that jewel."

Kagome popped the lid open quickly, discreetly sliding the jewel next to her before tossing the vial to the side.

Inuyasha hopped up hungrily, dashing for the discarded item.

Rolling to her knees, Kagome gripped the jewel and stood, narrowing her eyes as Inuyasha noticed her deception.

"I wish the jewel no longer existed!" she hissed.

Inuyasha roared and lunged forward as the jewel ripped out of Kagome's hand to hover in the air, tendrils of pink energy branching out before a purple hue overtook the jewel.

The tendrils grew jagged, lashing out at the two beings in the clearing.

Inuyasha hissed and dodged as best he could, his claws reaching for Kagome as she attempted to evade the energy seeking her out.

With a final push forward, Inuyasha surged ahead, his claws digging into Kagomes side.

White-hot pain filled the priestess as a noise of pain escaped her lips.

The jewel—seemingly locking in on her pain—shot the purple tendrils forward, searing her chest through her shirt and throwing her back into the well.

Kagome watched as blood flew above her as she fell, Inuyasha lunging for her before he was gone and she was floating through time, landing with a thud and grunt.


	36. Chapter 36

Gramps froze as he fumbled around in the storage shed, his head whipping around to stare at the well house through the window.

Glancing over at the old scroll that sat on the shelf he started forward, snagging Souta by the arm as he walked passed tossing his soccer ball in the air.

"Go to the well house." Gramps commanded.

"Why, what's going on?" Souta asked.

Grandpa Higurashi glanced back to the wooden structure, the color draining from his face.

"The well house young one!"

"Alright, alright, I'm going." Souta sighed.

Grandpa turned and moved to kneel next to the old chest, rifling through and pulling out the picture with a folded up envelope. He shrugged on his old green vest, tying his headband around his head.

Grabbing his things off the floor he stood and slid the old scroll off of the shelf, making his way out onto the grounds.

* * *

Souta swung his ball under his arm, sliding the door to the well house open and walking down to the dirt floor.

"Okay, now what?" he mumbled.

"S-souta."

The younger Higurashi jumped and peered over the lip of the well, his heart hammering in his chest at the appearance of his sister.

"Hang on, let me help you. Hang on…"

Souta moved to climb down, Kagome grunting as she struggled up the ladder, Souta leaning down to help pull her up.

Kagome hissed as she slid over the top of the well, falling to the floor in a bloodied heap.

"Come on… lets get you in the house." Souta said.

His soccer ball lay abandoned at their feet as he knelt down, draping Kagome's arm around his shoulders and pulling her to her feet.

"Souta… when did you get so tall?" Kagome mumbled.

Her brother smirked, "you just now noticed? You're delirium isn't setting in yet?"

Kagome grunted as they trudged forward, a loud crash making both turn to the well house as a red and silver blur shot through the ceiling.

"How'd he get here?" the priestess whispered, despair leaking into her voice.

"Souta! Take your sister, read from this scroll and whatever you do, you don't look back!" Gramps shouted hobbling forward.

'That vest… that headband…' Kagome thought, her brain fogging up on her.

"Gramps, what the hell's going on?" Souta asked taking in his grandfather's appearance.

Grandpa shoved the scroll at Souta, shoving something into his back pocket as he passed.

"Go!"

Reaching into one of the pockets on his vest he pulled out a kunai, the handle rusted slightly, but sharp enough to still get the job finished.

Souta grunted under his breath as he dragged Kagome forward a few steps and paused. "We're not going to get much farther…"

"Go without me… I'll hold him off." Kagome mumbled trying to stumble forward to where grandpa was squaring off with the amused demon.

"Nope, you're not." Souta said holding onto her arm tightly.

Souta cracked the seal of the scroll, unrolling it and glancing over it.

"What the hell is all of this mumbo-jumbo?"

Grandpa glanced over his shoulder before turning back to Inuyasha and sliding his kunai across his arm.

"In a rush old man?" Inuyasha taunted.

"Absolutely." Grandpa smirked.

'I hope this works.' Grandpa thought.

He put his hands together in various signs, confusing the demon in front of him briefly.

A puff of smoke covered Kagome and Souta before fading away.

"Where'd they go?" Inuyasha hissed.

Grandpa smirked and turned the kunai on himself slamming it into his chest.

Inuyasha growled and ran towards the main house, trust Kagome to always have what he was looking for; first he had to take care of Haru.

* * *

Souta looked around wildly, the shrine grounds were gone, they were in the woods.

"What the hell—?" he asked.

Kagome blinked and fell back against the trunk of a tree, "we need to move… I don't know what gramps did but… I'm not feeling well."

Souta looked over at Kagome, blood continued to leak from the wound at her side slowly trickling down her body and dripping to the ground.

He nodded slightly and moved her arm around his shoulders once more, carefully stepping forward through the brush.

Voices stopped them, Souta bracing himself to fight whomever was ahead of them.

"Who are you?"

"Why are you so close to Konohagakure?"

"Are you spies?"

Souta looked over at Kagome, her eyelids heavy with blood loss, "she needs a doctor."

The first guard scoffed, "answer us boy."

Souta gritted his teeth, jumping as Kagome's voice floated into the group.

"We need to see Kakashi Hatake… Now."

The two ninja looked at each other before the two in front of them, "oh no… you're going to see the Hokage."

Both ninja guards looked over them once more, resting on the bloodied headband at Kagome's hip and the scroll in Souta's hand.

Souta opened his mouth when Kagome nudged him with her foot, a silent command to remain silent.

The younger Higurashi inhaled deeply as one of the ninja grabbed his sister, the other grabbing him and racing through the town to stop at the Hokage's tower.

"Pardon the intrusion Lady Hokage, we've come across these two in the woods. They seem suspicious."

'I'm half-way to being unconscious… how am I suspicious?' Kagome thought as she was unceremoniously dropped back to her feet.

The blonde at the desk lifted her head, blinking sleep from her eyes as she took in their appearance. "That better come off the floor."

She pointed to the small droplets of blood that fell from Kagomes shorts, the dark haired girl swaying slightly.

"The girl requested Hatake."

The blonde woman jerked up, waving the two guards out of the room.

"So… it seems there may have been a bit of truth to it all after all." She mumbled.

"She needs a doctor." Souta said.

The Hokage stood in front of Souta, noticing the paper sticking out of his back pocket before tugging it out and stepping back as he stepped forward in protest.

Tsunade took in the picture, opening the envelope as familiar script greeted her gaze that she hadn't seen since she was little.

Meeting the gaze of the two in front of her, she called back the two guards and wrote something quickly before handing it over.

"See she gets the best treatment at the hospital… Leave him with me." she demanded.

Souta glared, Tsunade frowning as she stared at him, "Shizune, summon Kakashi, Kurenai, Guy, and Asuma… There seems to be something interesting happening."

Souta gulped as Tsunade sat in her chair and leaned back, eyeing him carefully.


	37. Chapter 37

Inuyasha climbed the stairs in the main house, blood dripped from his finger tips leaving a bright red trail of droplets behind him.

Haru was easy enough to find, she had placed herself in the living room with Kagome's bow and had an arrow ready to fire.

Using his speed he was able to get to her and slide his claws into her chest and lift her up, watching as the life faded from her eyes.

He couldn't wait to tell Kagome…

He couldn't wait to do the same to Kagome, after making her watch him kill Souta.

Inuyasha grinned.

Her bedroom door was open, slipping inside he glanced around, his golden gaze fell on her desk to a piece of paper with a candle on it.

Inuyasha's grin widened as he comprehended what he was reading.

"Good thing it's still a full moon."


	38. Chapter 38

_My dearest Tsunade and Nawaki,_

 _I hope this finds you both in excellent health, the same as when I was sent to this strange land—Japan. I have thought of nothing else but returning to you, I've tried every possible means… black arts, chakra—it does not exist here._

 _While here, I have met a woman that has bore me another son… He in no way replaces you both. It was prophesized that he would in turn father the Shikon Miko. That has come to fruition… Kagome is the Shikon Miko of legend. She has a younger brother as well, Souta who shows no power but leaves me to think he may hold chakra in our world._

 _I have come across a scroll that can finally send me home to you both however, I am approaching an older age where the trip would possibly kill me. When the time is right, I will send Kagome to you._

 _You must know, children that I have done everything I possibly could to return home to you._

 _Lovingly,_

 _Your father, Tōru_

"Are you going to kill me?"

Tsunade looked up from reading the letter, tossing it to the side as she took in the young teen in front of her.

"If I was going to kill you, I would have done it by now." Tsunade said.

"Where's my sister?"

Tsunade's pale pink lips quirked up, "she's fine, she's getting the medical attention you asked for."

Souta frowned, he didn't like this… he wanted to be home, with his family enjoying that his sister was home to stay.

The door opened, a dark haired woman popped her head in and shot him a warm smile before turning her gaze to Tsunade, "they're here Lady Tsunade."

"Send them in."

Shizune nodded and ducked back through the door, four people filing in as they mumbled amongst themselves.

Souta winced inwardly as spiky silver hair stood out, sighing heavily.

Kakashi met his gaze and shot his visible eye to Tsunade and back, shifting slightly as his three companions looked at the younger man with confusion.

Tsunade passed the letter to Guy.

"So, what's your name?"

Souta turned his glare from Kakashi back to Tsunade, "Souta."

Guy passed the paper to Kurenai, Asuma glancing over her shoulder as they read.

"Forgive me for bringing this up Lady Hokage, but how can we be sure this was really your father?" Guy asked.

Tsunade crossed her arms over her chest, stealing a glance at the ninja. "I recognize the script… now, there are some things that need to be done about this… he needs to be evaluated."

A puff of smoke from Asuma's cigarette circled around his head, "I'll do it, he doesn't look like anything too much."

Souta jerked his head up in a proud manner at the comment, "you look like a homeless guy."

The adults turned, Kakashi smirking under his mask as Souta's smart-ass remarks were finally directed at someone else.

"And you look like you stole everyone's eyebrows." The teen shot out at Guy as he crossed his arms.

Kurenai smirked as a chuckle passed her lips, "don't take it personally boys, clearly this kid's nervous."

Kakashi cleared his throat and finally tore his gaze from Souta to Tsunade, "what about his sister?"

"Hospital, she had severe blood loss."

Kakashi froze and turned back to Souta, his glare intensifying as all eyes turned back to him.

"I'll evaluate him."

Souta froze, his arms dropping to his sides before shaking his head and pointing at Kurenai, "no way! I want her."

"Let's all do it! I would love to teach him about the Power of Youth!" Guy winked as he gave the young teen a thumbs up.

Souta grimaced and glanced around, he swore he heard a _ping_ as the man posed.

"Please no…" Souta groaned.

Tsunade smirked, "all right, you will all evaluate him. Take him to the training grounds and report back with your findings."

"Alright kid, don't worry we'll all go easy on you. Well, as easy as we can." Asuma chuckled, striding forward and clapping Souta on the shoulder as he steered him out of the room.

"Kakashi."

Kakashi paused as he moved to follow the others out, "yes?"

"Once the report is in about Souta… I'll permit you to see Kagome. I'm about to head over and see what's brought them here."

Kakashi inclined his head slightly, "thank you."

"With everything going on, Lady Tsunade, you're taking your new role as aunt very well."

Tsunade frowned, "I don't know them… The younger one seems angry."

"Souta doesn't like ninjas." Kakashi smirked.

"Then he's in the wrong place."

"Kagome's a lot more reasonable and easier to get along with."

Tsunade hummed and waved him to the door, "go, I have too much work to do now thanks to that scroll."

Kakashi bowed and disappeared to the training grounds, as he waited a blob waddling along the perimeter caught his eye and he sighed.

'It's going to be a long day.' he thought making his way to the blob.


	39. Chapter 39

"You want me to do _what_?"

Kakashi sighed and stared at the ninken in front of him lazily, "keep an eye on this cat for me."

Pakkun glanced over at the aged brown and white cat before looking back at Kakashi, "I don't think it can go too far, you might not need me."

The silver haired ninja looked over his shoulder as the rest of his companions began trickling into the training field.

"Pakkun, I'm counting on you to keep an eye on this cat."

"You summoned me for a cat… It's not a hard mission."

"Pakkun." Kakashi sighed.

The pug rolled his eyes as Kakashi stood and turned to walk away, turning his gaze to the feline beside him.

"Where did that cat _go_?" he howled looking around wildly.

Kakashi closed his visible eye and sighed, it was not shaping into a good day at all.

* * *

Kagome groaned as her head rolled to the side, she couldn't remember being in this much pain when Mistress Centipede made the wound originally.

The ninja that was assigned to her room didn't say too much to her, set her up in a private room, wrote a lot on her chart as she looked at the wound, and left.

"I could use some pain medication." She mumbled as her side throbbed.

"I want to speak with you first."

Kagome's eyes dragged from the wall to the blonde woman from earlier standing in the doorway.

Tsunade shut the door behind her and stepped closer, her fingertips brushing Kagome's bangs from her eyes.

A small smile appeared on Tsunade's face before she moved to sit at the foot of Kagome's bed.

"My brother… Is he—"

"He's fine, he's being evaluated as we speak. What do you know about your grandfather?" Tsunade asked.

Kagome bent her head down a little, her brow furrowing, "he was always was kind of eccentric, he kept stressing the importance of using a scroll if the demons came… made sure Souta and I grew up knowing stories of legendary folklore that most people wouldn't put any stock into."

"Did he mention when he was growing up?"

"Sometimes it would get brought up… He'd get this look on his face and start mumbling about stuff that didn't make any sense; the ramen shop down the street, a war…"

Kagome trailed off, her eyes closing as tears pricked her eyes.

"Mama and Gramps… Is there any way to find out if they're alright? Inuyasha was there, he wants me dead he'll kill them. He'll come here. I can't stay here I need to leave, you're all in danger."

Tsunade called for a sedative as Kagome began rambling and jerking around as her eyes darted around the room. The younger woman began moving to climb out of the bed, worrying Tsunade.

"We'll finish this talk later." Tsunade said softly, leaning forward and placing her hands on top of Kagome's to stop her.

Kagome jerked her hands out from under the blonde's and shot forward, gripping the woman's arms tightly as her wound pulled against her in protest.

"You're going to re-open your wound and take longer to heal."

"You don't understand, he's going to come here… He wants Kikyo back; he'll kill me for that. He's so mad. You have to let me go."

"Release the Hokage." A nurse hissed.

Kagome's head spun to the side as her hands loosened on Tsunade, lunging at the nurse with the needle.

Tsunade shot forward, pressing her body into Kagome's as she moved to struggle more.

Regaining her composure, the nurse grabbed the sedative and jabbed the needle into the dark haired woman's neck.

Kagome wiggled unsuccessfully before falling back into the pillows, Tsunade sitting back with a sigh.

"Check her side, she's got some fight in her."

The nurse nodded and moved to do that, Tsunade standing and staring at Kagome's face.

"Shizune, can you make sure the lore of the Shikon Miko make it to my desk?" Tsunade requested.

Shizune's head bobbed, "of course."

"Great… I'm going to get a drink." Tsunade sighed.


	40. Chapter 40

Tsunade walked through the village, making her way back to the Hokage's Tower as greetings floated to her ears softly.

Most of her life it was believed that she had a deserter for a father, the second Hokage's son that inherited bad genes and fled like a coward; only to find out she had extended family and they were now here.

There was no doubt in her mind… the two Higurashi kids were her niece and nephew, they had her eyes and Souta had her ability to make snide comments.

Tsunade smirked; she couldn't wait for this report.

The tower came closer, she increased her speed and made it quickly to her office, the books she asked Shizune for were waiting for her.

'Children's books.'

She flipped absently through the books, all children's books no doubt pulled from the fairy tale section.

"Lady Hokage, the instructors are back with Souta." Shizune said as the four adults filed in with the teen following.

"You look like you've seen a ghost."

"He released his first seal, he's looked like that since then." Asuma said.

Souta's eyes were wide, his hands shaking before sticking them under his armpits. "I don't want to be a ninja."

The males chuckled, Tsunade rolled her eyes and Kurenai placed a hand on Souta's shoulder in a comforting manner.

"Guy, you're going to meet your team, correct?" Tsunade asked.

"That's right, and then I'm going to run 100 laps around the village if you want to join me." Guy said, extending the invitation to everyone in the room.

"Seriously? Don't you people do enough?" Souta asked.

"Guy, pease take Souta to the academy, see if Iruka would be willing to take him on after classes end." Tsunade said.

"I want to see my sister." Souta said.

"I'm afraid that's not possible at this time. You should be able to see her tomorrow."

"And where am I suppose to stay in the meantime? You want me to go sleep in an alleyway or something?" Souta hissed.

"You'll stay with me, I have the room." Kakashi said.

"I'd rather sleep outside on the dirt." Souta grumbled.

"You'll stay with Kakashi… Thank you for your verbal reports, I'll expect written ones as well."

Everyone began filing out, Guy wrapping an arm around Souta's shoulders and practically dragging him out of the office with him.

Kakashi stood blinking his visible eye at the blonde as she stared at him.

"Can I see her?"

"Kakashi, she seems a little off. Maybe you should wait."

"You said I could after I was finished with Souta. I finished with Souta, I want to see her."

Tsunade sighed and bobbed her head, "fine, let's go then."

The pair made their way to the hospital, Tsunade using her position to get them back to Kagome's room.

"Listen, earlier I came to visit and she needed to have sedative so she may still be out of it." Tsunade said, pausing outside of Kagome's room.

Kakashi pushed the door open, glancing to the bed as Tsunade waited outside.

Kagome laid still, the blanket covering her rising and falling slightly with every breath.

Kakashi pulled a chair over to the side of the bed, sitting down and keeping watch.

"Wait until you see what your brother can do… You're going to be even more proud of him." He whispered.

"I have a surprise for you too, if Pakkun ever gets back."

* * *

Pakkun dodged the villagers feet as he stuck his nose to the ground, following the scent of the cat.

"There you are! You were suppose to stay next to me."

"Meow."

Pakkun sighed and nudged the cat, "come on… let's get you to Kakashi."

"Meow."

Pakkun nudged the cat along, making sure both stepped between the feet of the villagers and sticking right next to the cat, their fur never separating to ensure the feline didn't wander off again under his watch.

"That's it, right to the hospital, good cat."

"Meow."

'Such a good conversationalist.' the pug sighed.


	41. Chapter 41

A tapping on the window had Kakashi stirring; he hadn't realized he fell asleep as he opened his eyes. It was dark out, Pakkun and the cat had made their bed on Kagome's sleeping soundly.

The jōnin's visible grey eye took in his surroundings, reeling back when the figure at the window grinned.

He was on his feet in an instance, kunai drawn, ready for a fight.

Silver hair streaked with red shook back and forth, 'no' before pointing at the bed and tapping the window again.

"Who's that?" Pakkun asked, suddenly awake and growling low in his chest.

Kakashi didn't answer, his eye daring to tear from the figure at the window to Kagome as she stirred to the constant tapping.

She squeaked, the sleep already disappearing from her eyes and flailing her arms as she struggled to scoot back.

"I knew it… he's here to try to kill me, I can't stay here."

Kakashi moved quickly, perching himself on the bed as Inuyasha's smirk grew.

With something akin to a wave, Inuyasha bounded away, the red and silver fading the farther he went from the village.

Pakkun continued growling, his entire coat standing on end as the cat meowed and rolled onto it's back, drawing attention to itself.

Kagome finally glanced down at the two animals on her hospital bed, relaxing slightly.

"Buyo?"

The cat meowed again.

Kagome sighed and tentatively touched his fur before scooping him up and burying her face in his neck.

"I found him wandering by the training grounds… he must have hitched a ride with you and your brother and wandered off."

"Thank you."

The fur muffled Kagome's words but Kakashi felt the emotion behind it.

"What about me? I tailed that cat all around the village and brought him here."

Kagome glanced up, staring at the pug as he waited for his praise from the priestess.

"Thank you, too." She smiled, reaching out to scratch the dog behind the ears.

"I like her, she hits that one spot." Pakkun said.

Kakashi snorted and plucked the pug from the bed, sitting in the same spot as he leveled a lazy stare at Kagome.

"I feel like there's an interesting story behind this… Care to share?"

Kagome fixed her pillows and leaned back, her brown eyes staring at the ceiling.

"I went back to say good-bye, that I wished him well. He said a genie granted his wish to be full demon, he went for the jewel so I said I wish it never existed… I was pushed down the well by the jewel, blood flying behind me, landed in my time."

"Gramps was dressed how you are… he squared off against Inuyasha the last I saw before he sent me and Souta here…"

Kakashi tilted his head, "but how did he get through the well?"

Kagome shrugged. "My blood? I don't know, there was a lot of it on his hand."

"How did he get here?" Kakashi mused.

Kagome blushed and turned her head, "I may or may not have left the spell in the open…"

Kakashi sighed and nodded, "I'll summon Bull, he and Pakkun will stay here with you. I don't think he'll come back, he would have attacked already if you were his target."

"There was blood in his hair…"

Kakashi could hear the question that she didn't voice, it wasn't from recently… it was already dried, meaning the blood had to come from her world, her family that she left behind.

Kagome's hair flew over her face as a puff of smoke snaked through the air, turning her head she eyed the large black bulldog as Pakkun hopped onto his head and Buyo hissed, falling off the side of the bed.

"I'll take your cat, your brother will have some comfort in that at least." Kakashi said, bending down and scooping up the feline.

"Souta, is he okay?"

Kakashi shrugged, "no idea. Last I saw he was with Guy, he's probably unconscious somewhere now."

Kagome reached out and pushed him gently, "good to see you two getting along."

Kakashi smirked under his mask, his eye crinkling. "I'll make sure we both come back tomorrow."

Kagome nodded and settled back further into her pillows as Bull settled onto the floor, his dark eyes darting around.

Kakashi bent down, placing his masked lips to Kagome's head and kissing it lightly, "rest, I'll tell Lady Tsunade about Inuyasha's appearance."

Kagome nodded and inhaled deeply, wincing at the pain shooting from her side.

'I'm not healing with miko powers… I can't even feel it's energy.' Kagome thought.

Worry gripped her heart, if she didn't have her priestess abilities, how was she supposed to fight Inuyasha? The playing field was going to be severely favored one way, and it wasn't in her favor…

Kakashi stole one last glance behind him, the sight of his two ninken laying next to Kagome protectively gripped his heart, 'it's going to be like this all of the time.'

Closing his eyes he turned, shutting the door behind him softly.


	42. Chapter 42

Iruka slurped his ramen absently; he could feel Souta's glare on him while he ate. Guy had dropped him off saying the Hokage wanted him trained… Souta felt otherwise on the subject.

"So, the Hokage has long lost family; that must be a nice surprise." He said, attempting to get the teen to lighten up.

"Not really." Souta's mumbled came as he turned back to his steaming bowl of noodles, displeasure was dripping from his pores the more he hung around with the various villagers.

Iruka placed his chopsticks down, crossing his arms on the end of the table as he tilted his head to the inky haired teen beside him.

"I don't care about your ninja training… I could care less if I get it, I don't want to be a ninja." The hiss came out small, Iruka had to strain to hear over the chatter of the other guests.

"Why?"

"Because I just don't… I'm happy being what I am."

Iruka's head bobbed in a nod, "how about this… you let me train you like I've been asked, but if at any time you feel uncomfortable and don't want to continue then we won't."

Souta eyed him carefully, "yeah?"

Iruka nodded.

Souta turned to stare into his noodle bowl, looking as though he was waiting for the right answer to appear to him.

"You have a deal… It's better then being stuck training with that asshat Kakashi."

Iruke choked, that wasn't the word he was used to hearing when it came to the silver-haired jōnin.

"I think I'm going to like you Iruka… Are you single?"

Iruka turned wide, brown eyes to the youngest Higurashi as he blinked at him innocently at the question.

"Yo."

The instructor jumped as Souta rolled his eyes, "anyway… I ask because my sister's single."

Kakashi's visible eye twitched, 'this kid.'

"I've come to bring you to my place, you must be exhausted."

Souta glared up at the older ninja, tilting his head to the side, "yeah, in a minute ass, can't you see I'm eating here?"

Kakashi's jaw clenched under his mask, he could feel Iruka's confused gaze between the two.

"Why don't you join us?"

Kakashi nodded and sat next to the brown haired man, a bowl of ramen placed in front of him instantly.

Silence surrounded them as they ate, Kakashi pulling out his handy orange book as he waited for Souta to finish; he was ready to go home.

"Alright, I'm ready. So tomorrow then?"

Iruka nodded, Kakashi's book snapped shut behind him as they stood. "Yes, classes at the academy end at 2pm, so I'll expect you there at 2:30."

Souta shrugged and nodded before following after Kakashi, his hands shoved in his jeans.

The duo walked in silence as they neared the jōnin's apartment, Kakashi letting him enter first before following.

"I have a spare room just through there, I just want to get an extra blanket in case… Eat whatever you feel you want." Kakashi explained.

Souta collapsed onto Kakashi's couch; he didn't realize how drained and exhausted he was until that moment.

He could hear Kakashi fumble around in a closet when something soft landed next to him on the couch.

Prying his eyes open, he almost cried at the sight of his childhood cat… He hadn't let himself think of what might have happened in the last day to the shrine, or his family in the shrine.

"I don't know how you're here, but I'm so happy you are." He mumbled, scooping the cat into his arms as Kakashi exited the guest room.

"You're bed's ready."

Souta stood up with Buyo in his arms and carried the obese cat with him to the spare room, snuggling under the blankets with him as he drifted off.


	43. Chapter 43

Kagome hissed as she sat up, Pakkun rolling onto his back as he snored.

"Bed hog." She mumbled, eyeing the amount of room the pug had acquired for himself during the night.

Bull lifted his head lazily as Kagome met his gaze sheepishly, "sorry for waking you."

The bulldog groaned and laid his head back down, his dark eyes closing in an effort to get a few more minutes of sleep.

Pulling her gown up Kagome winced at the festered wound, pain shooting from the area in pulses.

"It's still there." She said softly.

"Why wouldn't it?" Pakkun grumbled, an eye open and staring at her.

Kagome smiled softly as she lowered the material, "because in my world I'm a miko… I could heal within a day from the worst wounds. Guess it doesn't work here."

Pakkun sat up with a yawn and moved to lay by her hip, "well, you've got a good team looking after you."

Kagome nodded and shifted her pillows carefully behind her as a soft knock sounded at the door and a pair of sparkling green eyes greeted her.

"Good morning! I've been assigned to take over your room by Lady Tsunade. I'm Sakura Haruno."

Kagome smiled as Sakura stepped in fully, eyeing the two ninken quizzically.

"I want to start by checking out your side if that's all right."

Sakura moved Pakkun, joltin the pug and making him sit up with a yawn. "Oh, hey Sakura."

"Pakkun… Does Kakashi-sensei know you're here?" Sakura asked nudging the pug further down the bed.

"Of course he does, he asked us to stay here last night."

Pakkun hopped from the bed to Bull's head, both dogs watching Sakura carefully.

"Sakura." Kagome mumbled, something clicking in her head from weeks ago in a rented room.

"Yes?"

Green eyes glanced up from checking the dark haired woman's vitals.

Kagome blinked and shook her head; gingerly pulling her hospital gown up so Sakura could doctor the wound.

"Whoever cleaned this the first time didn't do a good job, you see the edges? It's infected. I'm going to get an ointment and also an infection so we can fight it from both the inside and outside."

Sakura gently tugged on the top of the gown, eyeing the burn on Kagome's chest before writing something on her paper.

"So, how do you know Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked casually.

Kagome blushed and cleared her throat, "I met him a while back."

Sakura stared at Kagome's face, assessing her answer before folding her free hand on top of the one holding her clipboard.

"He must think you're something special to leave his ninken with you." She pressed.

Kagome released a nervous laugh as Sakura's gaze intensified. With a shrug it was gone as quickly as it came, "alright, well I'm going to go and get your medications. I'll be right back."

Kagome sagged against the pillows as the door clicked shut, Pakkun jumping back onto the bed and sitting on her knees.

"You don't look so good."

Kagome's fingers reached out rubbing behind his ears. "Pakkun, do you know where Souta is?"

"Your brother? He's staying with Kakashi."

Kagome released a breath, raking a hand through her hair as she lolled her head deeper into the cushioning of the pillows.

"What do you know of everything going on?"

Pakkun stretched and moved to jump on Bull's head, his paw reaching to his mouth in thought. "Kakashi mentioned a little, said we had to keep you safe while you're in here."

Kagome nodded, "listen... Souta, he's all I have now. Inuyasha killed the rest of our family; I need to get out of this building and find him before he does anything else bad."

"But Kakashi said—"

"Pakkun, can you get the blonde woman? Tsunade?" Kagome asked carefully.

"Why do you need her?" Pakkun asked.

Bull laid his head near Kagome's hip, his eyes closing in content as Kagome rubbed his head around Pakkun's small body.

"She's the only one that'll let me out of here. Pakkun, please, I have to keep Souta safe."

* * *

Souta leaned back from his sister's door, slamming against the wall as the breath left his body in a whoosh.

'Mom and gramps…'

The youngest Higurashi drew his knees to his chest as tears pricked his eyes, his head resting on his hands.

"I'm going to kill him."

The words left his mouth harshly, standing up he turned and started back to Kakashi's apartment, his legs propelling him forward until he was opening the door.

"Good morning, Souta. You were gone when I woke up, I didn't know if you'd come back." Kakashi said before taking a sip of his morning tea.

Souta moved to stand next to the silver haired Jōnin, "Kagome's hurt."

"Hm?"

"Kagome's hurt because of Inuyasha… he killed my mom and grandpa." Souta hissed.

Kakashi placed his cup gently on the table and turned slightly to look at the teen, "I know."

"I want you to train me."

Kakashi's visible eye widened slightly at the request, "excuse me?"

"You heard me. I want you to train me; teach me to be a ninja so I can kill Inuyasha myself." Souta said.

He moved around the table braced his hands on the tabletop, leaning forward and staring into Kakashi's grey eye.

"That's quite a request."

Souta swallowed hard, "Kagome's done so much for me… for everyone, she doesn't always have to be the savior. It's time I protected her."

Kakashi leaned back and crossed his arms, eyeing the young man carefully.

"Well? Will you take me on as your student?" Souta huffed.

Kakashi tilted his head in thought before slightly nodding, "alright young Higurashi, you have a deal. We'll start tonight after your training with Iruka if I'm free."

Souta nodded and stood up straight fisting his hands at his sides, 'it's my turn to protect you sis.'


	44. Chapter 44

"Just a few questions, since you weren't too coherent when you were brought in. That's probably why they weren't able to treat your infection right away." Sakura smiled quickly before turning to the clipboard in her hands.

Kagome stole a glance at the small crowd at the foot of her bed, Souta sat anxiously between Kakashi and Tsunade as the two ninja studied her carefully.

"Allergic to any medications?"

"Nothing that I'm aware of."

"Okay, have you had any alcohol in the last 30 days?"

Kagome shook her head, vaguely catching Kakashi shift and quickly meeting his narrowed eye before turning back to the pink haired girl.

"Any history of substance or alcohol abuse?"

Souta stiffened as their hazel eyes clashed before his older sister answered with a quick "no."

"First day of your last menstrual cycle?"

"I don't… um… I think it was the 14th?" Kagome answered, her face heating up at the question.

Sakura smirked and glanced over at her old teacher, noticing the small blush that peeked out from under his mask before jotting down the answer.

"You're fairly regular then?"

"Yes." Kagome ground out, eager to change the subject.

Sakura giggled and shrugged, "sorry, I have to ask.

"Okay… last time you had sex?"

Kagome groaned and rubbed her forehead, "is this really necessary?"

"We have to make sure there's no chance, there are some medications you can't have if you're pregnant, and if you're pregnant and fighting an infection…" Tsunade answered softly, her eyes softening at the dark haired girl on the bed.

"We get it." Souta snapped, his eyes turning hard and facing the blonde.

"Calm down, young Higurashi." Kakashi warned.

Souta whirled on Kakashi, both staring at each other before Souta inhaled and turned back to Sakura, "sorry."

Kagome's eyes flashed between the two men before turning back to Sakura, waiting patiently for her answer.

"Um… last time? I think it was two… three… maybe four days ago? I didn't write it down." Kagome threw a small smile at her brother; he nodded at her answer and smirked at her last sentence.

"And you're usually regular? Your period I mean."

"Usually…"

Sakura nodded and finished writing her notes, swinging her clipboard under her arm and sending a smile at her patient.

"Well, just to be safe I'm ordering a pregnancy test and I'll find you some antibiotics you can take that are safe just in case."

Sakura handed her clipboard to Tsunade and both women walked out with their heads bent, talking low.

Kakashi leaned back against the wall, crossing his arms and watching the siblings closely, Pakkun and Bull were outside of the room, waiting for the go-ahead to come back in.

"Pregnant… Stupid, are you okay?" Souta asked.

Kagome's eyes softened at her brother and nodded, "I'm okay, any word on Inuyasha?"

Souta shrugged and stretched out, glancing to Kakashi for an answer.

"Lady Tsunade hasn't been as concerned about him yet, just you two for the time being. Besides, if he wanted to kill you he would have."

"No, but he wants Kikyo… he's a full demon and he's been trying to find a way to bring her back to life." Kagome pointed out.

"I'll talk to her. I'll also see about getting you some real clothes to put on instead of that gown." Kakashi said pointing at the garment.

Kagome smiled making Souta roll his eyes.

"I'm leaving, this is too mushy for me."

Souta hopped off the bed and kissed the crown of Kagome's head; with a nod in the direction of the silver haired jōnin he disappeared out of the room.

"Is he okay?" Kagome whispered.

Kakashi sighed and took up the spot Souta vacated. "He's… adjusting."

It wasn't his place to tell her about Souta's new training, neither was it his place to tell the siblings about their newfound aunt… Kakashi's grey eyes took in Kagome's worried expression and carefully uncovered his face.

"I'm taking care of him."

"I need to leave, everyone's in danger as long as Inuyasha's here. He's not going to stop." Kagome mumbled.

Kakashi cupped her face in his hands, "you're not going anywhere except here. You're wound is infected and you have no power here… let us take care of him."

Kagome yanked her head out of his grip, her eyes narrowing as she stared at him.

"Then do something, at least I'm willing to put my life on the line to take him out." She hissed.

"What if it's not just your life?"

Kagome snorted, "don't start, I know my body. I'm not pregnant."

"Let the test come back, in the mean time, you rest and get better." Kakashi said.

His eyes grazed over her face one more time before standing up and kissing her forehead, his lips lingering longer than he should have let them before pulling back and adjusting his mask again.

"Don't do anything crazy." He stated.

Kagome pursed her lips and glared, her hands fisting in the sheet over her lap before he left the room.

" _Don't_ tell me what to do." She mumbled after the door shut.

Carefully climbing out of the bed she shuffled over to the window and peered out, her eyes roaming carefully as her mind worked to keep up.

'I have to do this.' She thought.


	45. Chapter 45

Kagome gasped as her foot slipped from under her, she could feel the festering wound on her side pulling at the movement. Inhaling deeply she sat and scooted to the edge of the roof, glancing over the edge to determine her drop.

"Only a floor… shouldn't be too bad."

Draping her legs over the edge, she slowly turned onto her belly and scooted herself down, ignoring the pain shooting up from her side as she dangled before dropping to the dirt below her.

"You okay? Are you crazy?"

Kagome climbed to her feet, dusting the dirt from the clothes Kakashi had brought her earlier that day after convincing him to call his ninken off from their guard duty.

"I'm alright." She grunted.

Blonde hair and blue eyes examined her as he held her elbow, concern written all over his face.

"You need to get back in there, you can't just leave a hospital like that."

Kagome smiled and held a hand up, "I had to, there's something really important that has to be taken care of… please, don't tell anyone you saw me…"

"Naruto Uzumaki… Are you sure? I can go and grab my old teacher and my old teammate. Are you a civilian? You shouldn't do anything, we can take care of it."

Hazel eyes widened before practically launching forward, "don't get Kakashi involved, please Naruto."

"How—?"

"It's really a long story, I have to get moving, just forget you saw me." Kagome pleaded before starting to walk forward, blending seamlessly into a group in front of her.

Naruto inhaled deeply and looked up at the open window before running towards Tsunade's tower.

Souta played with his ramen as he stared into the broth, his body ached and he felt as though he could sleep right there if he got the chance.

"What was that look on yours and Kagome's faces when Sakura was asking questions?" Kakashi mused.

Souta turned his had and lay his chopsticks down a feeling of dread shooting down his spine, "what are you talking about?"

"I think it was the alcohol abuse."

The younger Higurashi swallowed hard and sighed, pushing his bowl in front of him and crossing his arms on the counter.

"You can't tell anyone." He pressed.

Kakashi nodded slightly and leaned forward to keep the conversation from being overheard.

"When Kagome came home, she kind of had a mental breakdown. She was severely underweight; her headspace was just not good to be around… really deep depression. Anyway, she started drinking and it was me and her alone in the house about midnight and I heard her in the bathroom."

Souta rubbed his forehead and cleared his throat, his eyes focusing on something as a memory flashed before him.

"I heard her, she was slurring and I cracked the door to check on her; there was so much blood."

Kakashi's visible eye widened slightly as Souta brushed a hand under his eye before continuing, "she was crying so much and she was sitting on the floor rocking back and forth, blood dripping from her elbows. The cuts weren't deep so I got them fixed up, cleaned her up and got her to bed. I cleaned up the bathroom, got rid of the empty bottle but—"

Souta trailed off and turned his head to stare into Kakashi's eye, "she miscarried back in the feudal era, a month and a half after they slept together, that's how long it took her to trek back to the well to come home. We built her back up over the course of three months, mom and gramps didn't know about the miscarriage."

"That's why you're so protective." Kakashi whispered.

Souta nodded and turned back to his bowl of noodles, "Inuyasha tore her up for it, even though he was the one that broke her. I swore I'd never let another man do the same. She deserves better."

Kakashi nodded slowly and turned back to his empty bowl, understanding the younger man next to him more.


	46. Chapter 46

Inuyasha growled deeply, his face inches from the young man's in front of him as he slammed him against the large tree.

"Tell me where I can find Orochimaru, I've been told you know where he's at."

Black eyes narrowed as a scoff passed his lips, "what do you want with him?"

Inuyasha's fist tightened against the collar of his shirt, "he can bring Kikyo back, I _need_ her back."

A small smirk crossed over the youth's face, "well you're a little too late. He's gone."

"Gone."

"That's right, as far as you should be concerned, Orochimaru's dead."

Inuyasha's grip loosened before pushing his weight back into the teen, "then I'm going to kill you."

* * *

Souta crossed his arms and tapped his fingers on his bicep, eyeballing the blonde woman that was his newly discovered aunt.

"So, based on both reports from Iruka and Kakashi you've been really delving into your training." Tsunade mumbled, comparing both reports on her desk.

"He seems to be excelling at lightning and fire. He's doing well with the other basic nature's but seems as though they are his best two." Kakashi commented.

Tsunade bounced her head and glanced between the two papers before tossing them to the desk, "good, you've made great progress in the last week. I'm impressed."

Her eyes softened staring at the young man in front of him before glancing over her shoulder as Shizune announced Sakura's presence.

"Sorry to interrupt, I've got some test results that I thought you'd want to see. Also, I wanted to see your opinion on some of the medications."

Tsunade gestured for Kakashi to grab the folded paper, watching as Souta leaned over to read.

"Oh, gods be damned."

* * *

Kagome glanced around the woods, Konoha had disappeared behind her hours ago, she walked slower than normal, her side sending bolts of pain through her ribs as she trudged along.

'You're so stubborn, Higurashi, you didn't think this through.' She thought as she swallowed hard and glanced over her shoulder. Had no one really seen that she had disappeared yet? She winced as a chill swept over her and her face started heating up, she hoped Souta wouldn't be too mad.

Pausing in her walk, she slowly dropped to the base of a tree and leaned back.

"How am I supposed to find him? Even if I do find him, I can't fight him like this." She sighed.

"I wonder if he's still a demon, I lost my abilities, did he lose his? You're starting to ramble, maybe if I close my eyes and rest for a minute or two." Dropping he right hand to her side she could feel the throb under her skin before slipping off to sleep.


	47. Chapter 47

Souta ripped the paper from Kakashi's hand and shook it at Sakura, "there's no way this is right."

"I've had to re-do this test four times, I promise this is correct." Sakura said with a frown.

Tsunade walked around the desk and plucked the sheet from the teen, "why four?"

Sakura ticked her fingers off, "the first was inconclusive, the second there wasn't enough blood drawn, the third the results were lost in the lab. This is the fourth so as soon as I got it I came straight here, just like you told me."

Tsunade nodded and glanced over at the quiet jōnin in the corner, "should I tell you congratulations?"

Kakashi inhaled deeply and rubbed his temple.

"You didn't use protection? What the hell is wrong with you!" Souta growled.

"Now's really not the time to be discussing this with you, Souta. Does Kagome know?" Kakashi asked.

Sakura shook her head as a blush spread across her cheek's, she suspected from the moment she met Kagome and saw here with the ninken that she was special to Kakashi. Seeing her former teacher finding out he was going to be a father was something she never thought would happen.

"Lady Hokage, Naruto's back." Shizune announced before the teen dashed into the room.

"Hey, I'm back from training; Jiraiya's at the bathhouse and there was a girl that climbed out of her hospital room window."

The spiky haired blonde announced as he skidded to a halt on the outside of the group.

"How long ago was this?" Tsunade asked, ignoring the way Souta's face dropped as he headed for the door.

Naruto shrugged as Kakashi brushed past him, following Souta.

"A few hours, I got caught up in town."

Sakura huffed and rolled her eyes, "welcome back, bonehead, you should have said something sooner."

* * *

Souta yanked open the door to the wing Kagome was recovering in, vaguely aware of Kakashi being on his heels as he tore through the hallway.

"Where is she?" he asked, gripping a nurse by the arm popping his head in the empty room.

"We've been looking all over, we didn't want to alert the Hokage. Miss Higurashi left a note saying she felt well enough to take a lap around the hospital when I went to bring her breakfast."

"And you let her go by herself?" Souta fumed.

"Calm down." Kakashi reasoned.

Souta pulled his hand back as the nurse bowed low, disappearing after welcoming the Hokage into the room.

"Kakashi, you, Sakura and Naruto will find her and bring her back. Naruto mentioned she walked towards the entrance." Tsunade ordered.

A subtle nod was her answer as Souta stepped forward, "what about me?"

"What about you?"

"Kagome's my sister, I should be on that team helping find her."

"You will stay here and continue to train with Iruka, Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura are more than capable of this." Tsunade said.

A look of disgust crossed Souta's face before stalking out of the room.

"I don't think I have to tell you how important this is?"

Kakashi shook his head, "of course not, we'll be ready in an hour."

Tsunade nodded, "I'll meet you at the entrance of the village to see you off."


	48. Chapter 48

Kagome's eyes peeled open slowly, staring up at the canopy of trees as she blinked the sleep from her eyes.

"I didn't think you'd wake up, honestly thought you were dead."

Kagome turned her head to take in the owner of the voice; dark eyes watched her intently, a fire separating the two of them in a clearing.

"Who…?"

"Sauske."

A small smirk made it's way across Kagome's face as she sat up, 'guess I've met them all now.'

"How far are we from the village?" she asked softly.

Sauske turned his head slightly and looked through the trees, "I've managed to put a few more miles between us and the village while you were unconscious."

"Why? Why not just leave me?"

Sauske turned his attention back to her and cocked his head slightly, there was something about seeing her against the tree that tugged at him to bring her with him.

"Hello?" Kagome asked.

"I've changed your bandage, you shouldn't be out this far with how infected it is." The Uchiha announced, poking the fire with a stick.

Kagome nodded and glanced around at her surroundings, eyeing the sunset through the trees.

"You'd be better to wait till dawn to leave, you won't get far in the dark."

Kagame gingerly reached forward and took the rabbit that was offered, "I just don't want to let too much time slip by."

Sauske cocked an eyebrow and narrowed his eyes, "morning will come quickly."

Chewing slowly, Kagome returned the look and quickly began formulating her leave after the teen fell asleep.

* * *

Souta shoved a spare change of clothes in his bag before swinging it over his shoulder, reaching forward to rub Buyo behind the ear.

"I've asked Iruka to stop by, I told him I was sick but I'm going to leave a note and ask him to feed you until I get back. I'm going to bring Kagome home."

Buyo meowed and purred under the teen's hand before plopping down in the middle of Souta's bed.

The youngest Higurashi smiled and padded across the small apartment and peeked into Kakashi's room before slipping through the door.

The shower was running from the hall, giving him enough time to leave.

Grabbing a bag of kunai, Souta slipped back out and taped his note to the back of the front door.

With a final glance around he inhaled sharply and softly shut the door, using his newfound ninja speed to put some distance between him and his new teacher.


	49. Chapter 49

"What the hell is wrong with those two? They don't just get to come into the village and do whatever the hell the want." Tsunade seethed, Souta's note clutched in her fist as she stood with Team Seven at the entrance to the village.

Sakura hiked her bag higher on her shoulders and furrowed her brow, "so it's a recovery mission for two then?"

Tsunade nodded and jabbed a finger in Kakashi's chest, "I don't care the state you find them in, as soon as you're back I want them in my office."

"Of course, Lady Hokage." Kakashi agreed.

"Lets get moving then," Naruto exclaimed eagerly.

Kakashi and Sakura had filled him in on the two newcomers, and he was more than ready to officially meet Tsunade's niece and nephew.

With a final salute the three turned and headed towards the path.

* * *

"I don't know where you're going, and I don't really care, but there's a guy out here and he seems crazy."

Kagome snapped her head to him as she paused in the tree line. "He's wearing all red?"

Sauske nodded, not opening his eyes from where he rested against the tree.

"That's who I'm looking for… any particular way he last was?"

Sauske cracked open his eyes and stared into the dying fire, "turn back to your front and keep walking straight."

Kagome whispered a thank you and turned back, allowing the darkness to swallow her.

* * *

Golden eyes blinked lazily as they followed the young woman, a feral smile tugged at his face as she walked farther from the young man and into the forest.

She would be easy to take; he could smell the infection trailing behind her.

"Kikyo." He whispered before leaping through the tree branches to trail her.

Inuyasha froze as Kagame stopped walking and looked up, scanning the treetops as the leaves rustled together.

With a leap he was on her, his hand over her mouth to keep her from screaming before hauling her up and crashing through the brush.


	50. Chapter 50

Kagome jolted awake, glancing around before climbing to her feet.

"Where are you going?"

Her breath hitched as she spun, closing her eyes to stop the double vision she received before turning her hazel gaze to the man in front of her.

Inuyasha cocked his head expectantly, his arms crossed as he leaned against the cave wall.

"I've been looking for you…" She breathed.

Inuyasha grinned, there was nothing amusing in his face as he pushed off and stalked forward.

"You're not a demon, but you were when I saw you at the village."

"Yeah, sucks to be me, everything I ever wanted gets taken away the second I set foot in this place. I'm stuck being human with advanced senses and Orochimaru's dead so no Kikyo; but I do still have you. You can be my Kikyo."

Kagome sneered and stepped back, "I'd rather die."

Inuyasha shot his hand forward and yanked her forward, gripping her jaw tightly as he leaned closer.

"You really want to say that? You think I couldn't tell, under the festering smell of your infection that you're pregnant?"

Kagome swallowed hard before he shoved her into the cave wall.

"You'll sleep with anyone, won't you? You think he even wants you? You were convenient, a nice lay for him until he could get home."

Shaky hands cradled her lower abdomen, her mind working to block out Inuyasha's words as she tried to do the math in her head.

'I can't be, I bled last month.'

"I'm talking to you, you dumb bitch."

Kagome blinked quickly as Inuyasha grabbed her again, "you're going to be my Kikyo. We're just going to have to take care of that problem first."

A flash glinted in her peripheral as he slipped a blade out from his waistband and brought it towards her, aiming for her stomach.

Lunging forward, Kagome gripped his wrist and brought her elbow across her body, hitting him in the jaw before making a dash towards the cave entrance.

Dropping to her hands and knees she started crawling through the small opening, looking to grab something to hold onto as Inuyasha grabbed her ankle and started pulling her back in.

"You're crazy." She hissed as she kicked with her free foot and scooted back, mindful of her stomach.

Pulling herself through the mouth she stood up and groaned as dizziness swept over her, lack of food and her body trying to unsuccessfully fight off the infection were finally taking their toll on her.

Stumbling forward, she made for the tree line as Inuyasha wiggled his way out of the cave behind her.

She felt his hands on her before she was shoved to the ground, turning herself to fall on her side to avoid her stomach.

"You think you get to lay your hands on me, you're a fucking dumbass aren't you? Guess some things don't change." He sneered as he kicked her onto her back and placed his foot on her chest and leaning down.

Clouded hazel eyes focused on his face before hefting herself up and winding her hands into his hair and yanking him down.

"Guess it wasn't such a waste of time to train with Kakashi now was it?" she smirked as she let a fist fly towards his nose.

Inuyasha grunted and swung with the knife slashing Kagome across her thigh as she moved to get up.

"Doesn't change anything, like I said, he won't want that kid; not with you at least. You're damaged goods, you're weak and pathetic. Why do you think I killed our kid?"

Kagome paused as she backed away from him, "what did you just say?"

Inuyasha grinned, "do you know how nice it was to not have to worry about you being a mother to my kid? I knew you were on the fence with leaving after I called you Kikyo, and on the way back to the well as soon as I smelled it… well, remember how sore you were that morning? I didn't think it worked, I was convinced my claws were going to tear you apart, but I didn't want you dead. The sex wasn't the best but I still needed you around."

Tears threatened to spill over as Inuyasha shrugged, "I could try with that one too if you don't want to be cut open."

With an angry cry Kagome lept forward, adrenaline sweeping through her body as she attempted to land another punch on Inuyasha's face, mindful of where the blade was.

Inuyasha growled, she was better at fighting than he gave her credit for.

Dodging a fist, he inwardly swore as her leg came up and caught him on the side of the face.

Driving the knife into her calf he watched her fall to her knee before gripping her hair and hauling her up.

Slapping her across the face he hurriedly gripped her chin and forced her to look at him, "you're really turning me on, I don't want to kill you yet, what do you say? One more ride?" he smirked.

"You're disgusting, good thing Kikyo's dead she wouldn't want to fuck you either." Kagome spat.

A dark look crossed over Inuyasha's face as the rising sun shined in his eyes making them look like twin molten gold pools.

Tossing the woman to the ground, he kneeled on top of her and began working on the ties to his pants.

"You're gramps killed himself, Haru though, she put up a fight. Killing her though, that was nice, she held onto your bow the whole time, but my claws went through her chest like water." Inuyasha explained.

Kagome tried to buck him off as his hand slid against her stomach and toyed with her waistband.

"Should I kill you during or after?" he mused.

Kagome dragged her leg up and pulled the knife from her calf before pulling her arm free and jabbing it up.

Leaning back, Inuyasha laughed and dragged her hand back placing his knee on top before leaning down until their noses were touching, "nice try, we don't have long now until you bleed out so we should hurry."

Kagome blinked and tried to clear the dark spots from her eyes.

'I am not dying this way.' She thought.

Something pulsed inside her chest; the spots disappearing quickly as breathing became easier. She could still feel the blood draining from her body, she was sore everywhere and the adrenaline was ebbing away from her slowly.

"Lightning Release: Electron Technique!"

A glowing yellow orb brushed Iuyasha's back as he sat up to look in the direction it was fired from.

"God damn it."

Inuyasha smiled and stood up, "good, I can kill you both."

Souta pulled a kunai from the bag at his hip and readied himself, "come at me bro."

Inuyasha turned, angling himself to watch the siblings as Kagome gripped the knife and stood, swaying slightly from blood loss as she slid her leg back to hold her up better.

With a growl Inuyasha launched himself at Souta.


	51. Chapter 51

Pakkun sniffed the clearing, his little legs carrying him from one end of the tree line to the other.

"Souta was definitely here, so was Kagome and… Sauske."

"Sauske was here? Where did he go?" Naruto asked perking up at the pug's report.

Pakkun pointed next to them, "he went that way, it's old. Maybe a day or so."

"And Kagome and Souta?" Kakashi prompted.

Pakkun put his nose to the ground and took a few steps before lifting his head, "both went this way."

Naruto bit his lip and eyed the space next to them where Sauske disappeared, he had been trying to bring him back for so long and to have him this close felt like he was slipping through his fingers.

"Naruto, we can't worry about him now; he's not our mission." Kakashi stated.

He didn't have to look at the blonde youth to know what he was thinking.

"I know but…"

"We press on, lead the way Pakkun." Kakashi commanded.

The pug nodded and walked ahead, pausing as he passed through bushes and sniffed the air.

"Naruto?"

Naruto turned his blue eyes to his pink haired companion; her green eyes held excitement and unease at the unexpected news.

"He was right here." Naruto grumbled.

"We can't, I want to find him just as much as you but we're on a recovery mission for Kagome and Souta." Sakura sighed.

Kakashi shot a look over his shoulder, "get up here you two."

"Souta recently ran through, only a few hours. Kagome's scent isn't as old as Sauske's and… Inuyasha's mingles with hers."

Kakashi closed his eye tight; the one thing he hoped to avoid had come to pass.

"Ninja Art Summoning: Earth Style Fang Pursuit Jutsu."

The three ninja followed the broken earth as the hounds hunted down the source of the scent.

* * *

Souta grimaced as he moved to his forearms, Kagome stirring slightly on the ground behind him as he stood.

"Give up yet kid?" Inuyasha grinned.

Souta fisted his hands and slid his legs wider, "you know, you obviously can't handle the human body. You relied way too much on your demon speed and shit to get the job done."

Silver hair fell over a red clad shoulder as he bent to pick up the discarded knife on the ground.

Kagome staggered to her feet and moved to stand next to her brother, snaking her hand into the pouch on his waist before flipping the blade to press against her wrist.

"You're not dead yet? Good,"

Black hair flipped over as she straightened, "one thing Kikyo didn't have, a will to live. She probably thought death was better than being around you in any state."

Inuyasha launched forward, the glint of his blade catching the sun as he swiped for the siblings. Kagome grunted and shoved her shoulder into Souta, grabbing Inuyasha's exposed wrist and stepping into him, her kunai drawn as she sliced upwards against his face.

Souta's fingers reached into a pouch on his thigh and flicked his wrist forward, the ninja stars flying forward and tearing through the sleeve of his kimono.

Inuyasha wiped the blood from his face and sneered.

Kagome stepped back, Souta bolting forward and slamming his fist into the man's nose.

With a roar, Inuyasha lunged forward and shoved Souta to the ground, running Kagome down and sending her sprawled on her back in the dirt.

The youngest Higurashi scrambled to his feet, freezing as Kagome struggled against Inuyasha's hold.

"Take the those nifty bags off your body."

Souta grit his teeth as Inuyasha pressed the knife into Kagome's throat.

A look of pain crossed Kagome's face as Inuyasha yanked her arm further behind her back, her body arching in an attempt to release some of the pain shooting through her body.

"Souta." Inuyasha warned.

"Alright, fuck off!" The teen exclaimed.

His hands shook as he worked the bag of kunai off his hip and the bag of stars off his thigh.

Tossing them to the ground he nudged them to the side with his foot and held his hands up in a defensive position, "let her go."

Inuyasha buried his face in her neck, his grip on the knife tightening. "You put up a really good fight, I'm just sorry I never got to have more fun with you before Souta showed up."

"You should have killed me when you had the chance." Kagome hissed.

The grip on her arm tightened as he smirked against her skin, lightly kissing her at the nape of her neck. "Does kissing you here still drive you wild?"

"Not when you do it, it feels like I'm being slobbered on." She mumbled as a look of disgust crossed her face.

Inuyasha 'tcked' and pressed the blade into her throat, she could feel the blood trickle down her skin and meld in with the caked on dirt, sweat, and dried blood from earlier.

Souta moved forward before freezing, a smirk crossing his face as his gaze moved past the pair.

"Get wrecked, bitch."

Kagome closed her eyes, she needed to have a chat about talking during a fight with him.

Inuyasha froze as growling behind him, drawing close quickly.

Turning slowly, a dog jumped at him as arms wrapped around Kagome and pulled her back towards Souta.

"What the hell is this?" Inuyasha asked, eight pairs of jaws clamping onto him and holding him still.

Kakashi's hands slowly slipped from Kagome's waist as he stepped forward, Sakura moving in to take his place. Her face paled at the new injuries, her eyes roaming over the dark haired woman before taking in Souta's abused form.

"You shouldn't have grabbed her, you probably could have lived longer. Now, you've made me mad." The jōnin announced.

Inuyasha grinned, "I'm just sorry I couldn't put my dick in her again."

Kakashi moved forward, Naruto moving to stand with Souta.

A glint shot past his eye, embedding itself in the man's chest. Kakashi's dark gaze turned, following Kagome as she moved forward and dug the kunai deeper into his chest.

"Take comfort, since you're not in our world there's no way you'll be reunited with Kikyo in the afterlife." She hissed.

Inuyasha attempted to grab her, the hounds holding him in place as she yanked the metal from his chest and dropped it to the ground, watching slowly as the life drained from his eyes.

"I wanted to kill him." Souta pouted with a huff.


	52. Chapter 52

"I didn't think you guys would find us that soon, since it wasn't a priority to you." Souta announced.

Kakashi wiped his hands on his vest to remove some dirt before turning back to the teen, "what wasn't a priority?"

Souta waved his hand at the newly covered grave behind the man, "Inuyasha."

"Well, when the Hokage's two family members go missing—one that's a pregnant civilian, and the other that can't use his chakra twice or he passes out—that is a priority."

Souta narrowed his eyes, "we were doing fine without you."

"Kagome looks on the brink of death! I don't call that doing fine."

Souta stalked forward, looking very much like his sister in mannerisms that Kakashi almost had to do a double take.

"Just because we were raised differently without this stuff doesn't mean we're useless, if you knew anything about us, Kagome in particular, you'd know that we don't die easily. Your way isn't always best, get over yourself." He hissed.

A murderously cold grey eye was his response, unnerving him slightly as Kakashi bent down slightly.

"And you two also lied in the hospital about a few things, that woman is carrying my child…"

"And you haven't been acting like the doting boyfriend since we showed up." Souta said, picking at the dirt under his nails.

Kakashi narrowed his eye and crossed his arms, "what does that mean?"

"You've been the most distant piece of shit, you don't get to care now because she's pregnant."

Kakashi sighed and resisted the urge to roll his eyes, "I have a lot of enemies here, if word got out that I have someone I care about—"

"Boo fucking hoo you damn coward. You going to love them from the shadows then? What a man, the best thing to happen to her at this point is to lose that kid and have a clean cut from you." Souta growled, his face heating up as the words left his mouth.

Kakashi inhaled sharply, his brow furrowing as he took in the young man in front of him. Would he really wish that on his sister, knowing her fragile mentality the first time?

"Kakashi-sensei! Sakura needs help, she can't get the bleeding to stop." Naruto shouted breaking through the tree line and skidding to a halt two feet from his old teacher.

* * *

Kagome inhaled sharply as Sakura dabbed at the edge of the knife wound again, her eyes closing tightly to the spinning world around her.

"I know it hurts, I'm sorry." Sakura mumbled trying to brush the hair that escaped her ponytail from her eyes.

"I'm sorry I left the hospital." Kagome sighed.

Naruto crouched next to her and grabbed her hand, "don't be sorry. You did what you thought you had to, plus I don't know too many people that would leave the hospital like that."

Kagome grunted and turned her head, watching Sakura pull a bloody bandage from her leg and apply a new one.

"Naruto, can you hold this? Put enough pressure where you're not hurting her more." Sakura explained.

The blonde released her hand and moved into the spot Sakura vacated, holding tight to the bandage as the medical ninja beckoned Kakashi and Souta away.

"I don't know how she's alive… but nothing I do is working. Her body absorbs my chakra but doesn't heal, same thing that happened in the hospital. We have to get her back to the village."

"Can we move her?" Souta whispered.

Sakura glanced over her shoulder, green eyes watching Kagome and Naruto talking to keep her mind off the worst scenario.

"Not without a lot of pain medication, which she can't have because it'll lower her heart rate too far."

"So, what do we do?" Kakashi asked.

Sakura bit her lip and closed her eyes, "send someone back to the village to grab Lady Tsunade, it's a long shot but she might be able to do something."

"Naruto, you and Souta go back to the village and get the Hokage. Hurry." Kakashi ordered.

Sakura hurriedly switched with Naruto, both teens disappearing into the forest.


	53. Chapter 53

"Do you need to stop?" Naruto called back as he ran ahead, glancing at Souta over his shoulder.

Souta shook his head and waved his companion forward, stumbling over his feet and skidding face first into the ground.

"Yeah, you're not good at this ninja thing yet." Naruto chuckled, appearing at his side.

"I didn't think I was that tired." Souta sighed, taking the hand Naruto extended and pulling himself up.

"You just need to learn to control your chakra better, it took me forever to learn the clone technique. Are you training with anyone back home?" Naruto asked.

Souta nodded as they walked forward, struggling to regain his breath, "Iruka was teaching me the stuff taught at the academy, the basics I guess and Kakashi was teaching more of the elemental jutus."

"Karachi-sesnei agreed to take you on and you're not close to the graduation exam? How'd that happen?" Naruto asked.

"Maybe a little begging, I wouldn't leave him alone and he agreed. I can handle the hand signs and the fighting stances and everything but for some reason controlling my chakra is the problem. We don't have that in our world." Souta mused.

"Maybe a little more training when we get back home. You're related to the old hag so you're sure to get the hang of it soon, believe it!" Naruto stated.

Souta smirked and nodded, both teens tossing each other a fist bump before glancing up at the canopy of trees. It was late afternoon, if they didn't pick up the pace soon they would't get back to Konoha until late morning the following day.

Naruto glanced over at the teen next to him, "you ready to move?"

Souta nodded, "yeah, Kagome needs me."

* * *

Sakura rubbed her forehead and leaned back, "if I had to guess, I'd say she lost at least 15%-20% of her blood, and there's a nasty gash on the back of her head like she was tossed onto a rock so I'm guessing a concussion too."

Kakashi stalked around the fire and paced back, "she's stable then?"

"Well… for the time being. I can't do anything, I've never encountered anyone that just absorbs chakra and doesn't heal." Sakura mumbled.

Silver hair bounced as he slowly took in the information.

"Kakashi-sensei, are you prepared for the worst case scenario? After this whole thing, the baby might not—"

"I'm going to find something for us to eat." Kakashi interrupted quickly, shoving through the underbrush and back towards the clearing where the battle took place..

Kakashi inhaled deeply as he reentered the clearing with the cave, his visible eye scanning and seeing the blood scattered around.

Stuffing his hands in his pockets he moved forward, kicking dirt over the first puddle of blood and moving around slowly, his sandals kicking more dirt over the droplets and puddles that littered the ground.

Eyeing the cave entrance he moved slowly, his gaze taking in the upturned dirt at the entrance, fingers dug into the ground before being pulled back as he crawled in.

The fire Inuyasha built was still burning strong, casting the cave in a soft warm glow as he moved around slowly.

He tugged a hand from his pocket and ran it across the rock face as he walked, his fingers brushing onto the one with a dark liquid on it.

Staring at his fingers as he pulled them back, Kakashi rubbed the blood between his fingers.

"Kakashi-sensei!"

Sakura's voice broke him from his thoughts as he turned and crawled through the entrance.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" he asked.

Pink hair flew wildly as Sakura turned, the front of her clothes covered in an unidentifiable liquid.

"I thought she was stable, she's throwing up everywhere. I think she's going into shock." Sakura said.


	54. Chapter 54

Kagome heaved, her body leaning forward as bile dripped from her lips. Her throat burned, making her wince before shifting away from the bush she had managed to fling herself into.

Kakashi held her hair back, releasing it slowly as she moved to sit back.

"I'm cold." She mumbled, sluggishly trying to raise her arms around herself but failing with a sigh.

"Is this hell?" Kagome slurred.

"That depends on who you ask, we're about a half day from Konoha." Kakashi answered.

Kagome glanced around the clearing before closing her eyes as the movement began to make her head hurt.

"Where's Souta? Did Inuyasha eat him?" she whispered.

"Don't you remember? You killed him." Sakura smirked, stroking the fire.

Kakashi propped his arm on his knee and leaned in, brushing a stray piece of hair from her face, "when's the last time you ate? If you're going to get better you need to be eating."

Hazel eyes flinched as his fingers brushed her face before the body followed the act and leaned away, Kakashi's breath hitched before pulling his hand back and dropping it to his side.

Kagome licked her cracked lips, "when did I see the dark haired one? Sau-ske?"

The name stuck on her tongue as she shifted against the tree, she scrunched her face in irritation.

"That was at least a day or two ago." Sakura said, mentally counting the hours back in her head.

The silver haired jōnin of the group silently stood and melted into the trees, leaving the two girls behind as he searched for food.

"Sakura." Kagome whispered.

The pink girl scooted closer, tilting her head as Kagome struggled to form the words.

"Inuyasha said I was pregnant."

Pink hair fluttered softly as she nodded, crossing her legs under her as she settled next to Kagome.

"You are, still early, about a month." Sakura confirmed.

Kagome inhaled deeply as she pressed her forehead into her knees, that added up to the first time she and Kakashi slept together.

'Figures.' She thought.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Sakura asked softly.

Kagome shook her head and lifted it slowly, wincing at how weak she felt, "no. I want to sleep."

"After you eat, you haven't been eating enough for a pregnancy."

"Sakura… I can't have this baby."

It came out as a sigh, a deep resignation from within herself as if it had been a decision she made long ago.

"Kagome…" Sakura trailed off as a far off look glossed over Kagome's eyes.

Inhaling softly, she moved closer and carefully wrapped her arms around the older woman's in a comforting manner.


	55. Chapter 55

Tsunade glared over folded hands at Souta as he stood across from her desk, Naruto glancing between the two awkwardly as the tension rose in the room.

"I don't know what you think you're doing when you run out of this village without orders to do so or even telling anyone. As long as you're in this village you are under my protection, I can't protect anyone in this village if they all decide to come and go as they please." She finally said.

"No, I get it you're right. You can bitch at me later, but Kagome really needs you." Souta said waving her off hurriedly.

"She's absorbing the chakra, but her body's not healing." Naruto chimed in quickly.

Blonde eyebrows furrowed at his words as the Hokage stood up and walked over to her decanter, pouring a drink as she pondered his words.

"She's not healing at all?" she asked finally.

Souta shook his head and bit his lip, watching his aunt move slowly around the room, her finger tapping the glass every so often.

"Is she stable?"

Souta shook his head and shrugged his shoulders.

"I think Sakura said she was, she got the bleeding from her leg under control before Kakashi sent us back." Naruto said.

Tsunade nodded and leaned against her desk, placing her drink down and crossing her arms, "I can't leave, I can send Jiraiya to help carry her home. He's leaving on a personal mission in a few days."

"Thank you." Souta sighed.

"You though, you're going to wish you never left. Go clean up and report to Guy." Tsunade ordered.

"Oh come on, he's a wack job!" Souta exclaimed.

Tsunade snapped her hazel eyes from Naruto to glare back at him, "you're lucky you're not being detained for deserting."

Souta huffed and rolled his eyes, stalking out of the office.

"Naruto, you're going back with Jiraiya." Tsunade said, her voice going back to normal as she talked to the teen left in her office.

* * *

Kagome grimaced as she rolled onto her side, the light from the fire in front of her illuminating the dark surroundings enough to assess the damage on her body.

Pulling her pant leg up, she closed her eyes tight as she unraveled the bandage; mentally prepping for the carnage she thought her leg might look like.

'Not so bad.' She thought, her fingers running over the spot gently.

Her left hand travelled slowly along her body, her muscles were stiff and she occasionally ran into a bruise, nothing more than she would have gotten on a normal fight back home.

"Is it hurting?"

Kagome shot her gaze quickly to Kakashi, his grey eye watching her carefully from his spot next to her.

"No… Just wanted to see." She whispered, her hazel eyes sliding over to Sakura's sleeping form.

Warm hands found the bare skin on her leg, tracing the wound the same way hers had seconds earlier.

"It's gotten smaller." He mumbled.

"Smaller?" she questioned.

A soft nod was her answer, "it was the length of a kunai blade, it's half that now."

Kagome's dark brows furrowed as her fingers found her side and pulled up her shirt, tugging the bandage from her skin as she glanced down at the wound that had given her so many problems in the last few weeks.

"It's almost gone." She whispered.

Kakashi brought his hand up tugging his mask down before bringing his hand down, his thumb running over the small wound.

A shudder coursed through the smaller woman's body, causing him to stop and finally look at her fully since he had stepped into her fight with Inuyasha.

"Did you know? When you left?" he asked, his hand drifting over to rest on her lower belly.

Kagome swallowed hard and shook her head, "no."

"I wonder if this is why you're healing." He mused.

Kagome ducked her head, watching as his hand cradled her lower abdomen softly. She had wondered that herself since the fight with Inuyasha, she felt the pulse ebbing when he was on top of her, making her feel different as she tried to regain some of her strength.

"I'm sorry, I haven't been there for you like I should be." He whispered.

Kagome nodded, flinching as he gently cupped her chin and turned her to face him.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I never would. Nothing will, ever again." He vowed.

"Look at me."

Kagome dragged her eyes up slowly, carefully avoiding the way a piece of his silver hair fell in his face.

"He's gone, he's not going to touch you again."

"I know." Her voice broke as the last few days had replayed in the back of her mind.

Raking his free hand through his hair, he made sure the piece joined the others; he didn't want to trigger her into hysterics. For the first time since he met her, he was sure his hair was reminding her about him and he suddenly cursed his hair color.

"Do you want this baby?" she asked quickly, holding the tears that pricked at her eyes at bay.

A flash of alarm passed through Kakashi's visible eye at the question, leaning closer as Sakura mumbled in her sleep and rolled over.

"Do you?" he asked back.

Kagome sighed softly, her eyes drifting back to the fire.

"I don't think I can." She answered.

"Then… I can support that."

Hazel eyes shot over, a supportive smile on his face as he stared at her.

'There you go again, being selfish. It's not like he has anymore family and you're taking the only chance at one for him. Good job, you're ruining another life.'

Kagome's inner thought's bubbled over, this time sounding forth harder in Inuyasha's voice than her own.


	56. Chapter 56

Souta paced the floor carefully, his stomach rolled with every movement.

"You alright, kid?" Kurenai asked, her red eyes following him carefully.

The teen picked at his left palm, his eyes darting around nervously.

Tsunade had ordered him to house arrest until the group returned, tasking Asuma, Guy, and Kurenai to keep him company until then.

"She's out there and she's really hurt." He managed to ground out.

His breathing started coming out faster, waving his hands rapidly to relieve the sensation that was making his way down the limbs.

"Alright, breathe, don't make us grab a doctor." Asuma said, shifting on the couch.

Guy shot up from his spot on the chair and walked into the kitchen, "he just needs some breakfast, what do you feel? Eggs? Ramen?"

Nausea rolled through his stomach as he rubbed his left palm with his right hand, watching the sunrise slowly, "I can't stay here."

Kureani and Asuma leaned forward carefully, their guard shooting up as he became more erratic.

* * *

A smirk crossed Jiraiya's face, "can't believe Tsunade's got a niece, her father was thought to be a deserter in the war so, I wonder how he got to this Japan place."

"Did you know him?" Naruto asked.

"Tōru? Oh yeah, he was great. Doted on his kids like they were made of gold. Hell of a ninja too, that's why it was so hard to believe that he deserted."

Jiraiya glanced over at the blonde next to him, "I'll have to keep a keen eye on this Kagome, for research of course."

"Oh c'mon pervy sage! We're on a retrieval mission, besides Kakashi-sensei would probably kill you."

"I might have to base a character off of her in my next book, I have a particular scene in mind," Jiraiya chuckled a twinkle shinning in his eye as they sped forward.

* * *

"This is amazing, I can't believe how fast you're healing." Sakura marveled, caressing Kagome's flesh carefully.

Kagome watched, discomfort growing as Sakura leaned close enough that she could feel her breath on her skin.

"Normally, I'd be okay with this but you're starting to make me a little uncomfortable." Kagome said, clearing her throat.

Sakura blinked and shot back, a blush creeping over her cheeks as she realized how close she was to the young woman.

"Sorry."

Kagome gave her a tight smile and nodded in understanding as Sakura straightened and shifted her bag.

"Are we ready then?" Kakashi asked.

Both women nodded, slowly following him as he led them down the path back to Konoha.


	57. Chapter 57

Sakura watched the back of Kagome's head, her brow furrowed as she brought up the rear of the trio. They had been walking for a little over four hours by now, and there seemed to be an uncomfortable silence surrounding them.

Her gaze slid passed Kagome to her former teacher's, the two hadn't even looked at each other since they had gotten up and started on their walk.

"How are you, Kagome? Do you need to stop?" she asked casually.

Kagome shook her dark head, keeping her head ducked slightly as they walked, "I'm alright, thank you though."

"Are you hungry?" she pressed.

Kakashi glanced over his shoulder as he slowed, prepared to stop at her answer.

"Really, I'm fine. No need to worry about me." Kagome sighed.

Rustling in the trees had the two ninja on alert, moving in closer to Kagome as they moved to draw their weapons.

"Calm down, you two are on high alert today aren't you?"

"Jiriya, what are you doing here?" Kakashi asked, shoving his kunai in his bag and stepping forward to greet the man.

Sakura exhaled loudly, sending a smile towards Naruto as he took in Kagome's appearance quickly.

"What, are you magic?" he asked.

Kagome snorted as the two stepped closer, leaving the older adults behind them to talk.

"I don't have an explanation for you. It's nice not being laid up though." She smiled.

"So, this is Tsunade's niece. When I got the mission I didn't know what I was walking into." Jiraiya stated, his arms crossed as he watched the woman closely.

Kakashi turned, moving to stand next to his friend as they watched the trio interact.

"She hasn't smiled this much in a while." The Jōnin stated.

Jiriya cocked his head slightly and glanced over at the man next to him, "she's pregnant isn't she? She's not happy about it?"

"Does everyone know?" Kakashi asked, snapping his head to the side.

Jiriya shrugged and smirked, "I think a kid would be good for you. Keep you human"

"We're not keeping the baby."

The Sennin's face dropped as he stared into the emotionless eye of the Jōnin beside him, hoping he was joking.

"C'mon, can't you just picture it? A mini you running around the village, probably causing problems because it's part of Tsunade's blood. That's something." Jiriya sighed.

Kakashi narrowed his eye lazily, his head jerking back as he watched Jiriya look off in the distance, picturing it more clearly than he could have.

"Is he okay?" Kagome whispered, jerking her head at Jiriya as they rejoined the two.

Naruto rolled his eyes and jabbed a thumb at him, "there's probably one thing he's thinking about."

Kagome sent him a quizzical look before the blonde sputtered and blushed, flinging his hands in a semi-circle over his chest to answer.

"Great, there's another one." Kagome grumbled, rolling her eyes.

Kakashi smirked and nudged his friend, bringing him back to the present.

"Sorry, but yeah, I never thought I'd see you have a kid. I can't imagine the trouble it'll get into." Jiraiya nodded.

"I told you, we're not—"

"I'm really hoping it has his eyes." Kagome interjected quickly.

Kakashi could swear his neck snapped as he looked at her, Sakura staring the same way he was as eight eyes glanced at the woman.

"I want a girl first…" she shrugged.

Inhaling deeply, she swallowed hard and struggled finally meeting his gaze, "a girl with silver hair and hazel eyes? Or a boy? What do you want?"

Kakashi blinked slowly out of his stupor, "girl… If it's a boy it'll probably have Souta's attitude."

Kagome nodded softly in response, watching as Jiriya clapped him on the back happily.

"How about I summon Gama? You can ride him and we'll get to the village faster? I'd love to take you both out to dinner to celebrate." Jiriya smirked.

"What's a Gama?" Kagome questioned.

Jiriya launched forward, wrapping his arm around Kagome's shoulders and dragging her forward, explaining Gama and showing her his scroll.

"A mini Kakashi-sensei, I bet it's going to be wrapped around your finger and spoiled rotten." Naruto exclaimed happily.

Sakura nodded and smiled in response, turning to watch Kakashi as he stood frozen to the spot watching Jiriya and Kagome chat as they walked down the path slowly.

"Kakashi-sensei?" she asked.

'She's keeping it… I'm going to be a dad.' Something stirred in his stomach as he ignored his student's, allowing himself to picture his kid for the first time.


	58. Chapter 58

"Why did you tell me you loved me? Before you left?"

Kagome's voice floated to him quietly as they waited in Tsunade's office for her to arrive.

"Was it because I said it, and you thought it'd be okay since you didn't think you'd see me again?"

Kakashi eyes her carefully from his spot 20 feet behind her, formulating a response as they stood in silence.

"I could ask you the same, you did say it first," he finally pointed out.

'Because clearly I'm stupid and make dumb decisions.' She thought bitterly.

"I knew it was a mistake sleeping with you," she sighed.

Kakashi narrowed his eye, "what's going on in your head right now?"

Kagome's hair swayed back and forth slightly as she shook her head, it was the middle of the night, her stomach was growling and she was exhausted. The last thing she wanted was to start an argument with Kakashi over her mental state.

"If you have something to say, say it." he stated.

Glancing over her shoulder, Kagome glared before turning back forward, "nothing, I want to get this over with and go to bed."

Moving forward slightly, Kakashi stopped and moved back into his spot as the door opened.

"Well, look who decided to show up. Sorry to keep you waiting, I figured since I'm being woken up at midnight I may as well get some food."

Tsunade watched Kagome's eyes follow the steaming bowl as she entered the room, placing it on her desk and bracing herself against the front edge.

"You don't look to worse for wear, I heard you were on the verge of bleeding out."

The blonde strode forward and inspected the fading mark on Kagome's neck with a trained eye.

"I don't know how it happened, I just woke up and was healing." Kagome admitted.

"Well, we'll have to look into that."

Tsunade returned to her desk and picked up the bowl, handing it to her niece as she turned her attention to Kakashi.

"The threat?" She asked.

"Eliminated, Kagome did it." He confirmed, jabbing his chin at the woman in front of him.

"Tomorrow morning, you're going straight to the hospital to undergo a psychological evaluation as well as checking on the pregnancy." Tsunade ordered.

"My mental state is fine." Kagome argued around her noodles.

"I don't think I asked your opinion on the matter. You put not only yourself in danger, but two Genin, one of our best Jōnin, your brother, and your child. I don't know how you were raised but here in this village, you don't get to run around doing whatever the hell you want. If you had waited a few days we would have sat down and had a plan made with you about what to do about Inuyasha."

"My mom did a good job, you don't get to make those comments... Bitch." Kagome hissed, throwing the last word out for good measure.

Tsunade rolled her eyes; her and Souta's similarities were becoming more apparent the more time she spent with them. From her memory it was clear to see they got it from their grandfather… the same person she got her attitude from.

"I don't think I've met anyone so wreck less and one minded as much as you." She said exasperated.

Kagome cocked an eyebrow and lessened her hold on her bowl, not breaking eye contact as it fell to the ground and splattered noodles and broth onto the floor and her feet.

"Whoops," she mumbled.

Tsunade smiled wide and shook her head, "you are more like your grandfather than I thought. He could always get nasty when he felt like it."

"How do you know?"

"Because, your grandfather was my father, another one of our tests we did while you were in the hospital." Tsunade confirmed.

Kagome pursed her lips and turned to the door, "no, I'm not doing this now. I'm exhausted and I could really care less about your test results. I'll be at the hospital tomorrow morning but that's it."

"She's erratic and unstable… Keep an eye on her tonight." Tsunade mumbled, her words directed to Kakashi as she watched Kagome's retreating form.

Kakashi nodded a confirmation before walking forward, trailing behind slightly as Kagome made her way through the tower and into the quiet village.

"My place is this way," Kakashi gestured.

Kagome exhaled loudly and squeaked as he grabbed her around the waist and under her knees, carrying her through the streets quickly and sweeping her into his apartment.

"Make yourself at home, Buyo's here somewhere." He called.

Kagome watched as he tossed his mask and headband to the small table next to the couch and walk into the kitchen, "what are you doing?"

"Making you food, you hardly touched your bowl and you need to eat."

"I'm not hungry." Kagome stated.

Kakashi glanced up from his food prep and braced his hands on the counter, leaning forward with a deep frown.

"You are the most infuriating woman, how do you expect to have a healthy pregnancy? Are you—do you not want this?" he asked finally.

"I don't know! Okay? I don't know! I barely kept myself alive for the last four years, how am I supposed to keep a kid alive? I have no judge of character and I just keep messing up!" Kagome wailed as she plopped to the couch and buried her face in her hands, tears pricking her eyes.

"I want my mom."

Kakashi heard the whimper and heaved a sigh, she lasted longer in her situation than most people could have, he had been through enough in his own life but the last few months for Kagome had been nonstop with no time in between.

Striding forward, he climbed next to her on the couch and wrapped his arm around her.

She mumbled something into her hands and he leaned closer, "I didn't quite catch that."

"I said, maybe we shouldn't do this… I'm not trying to drag you into this."

"Into what?"

Kagome tapped her forehead, "you deserve someone better, and I'm way too far gone."

"What did he say to you? You weren't like this in the hospital." Kakashi questioned.

"More like what didn't he say?" she sighed.

Kakashi stood up and walked back to the kitchen, "I'm making you food and then you can go to bed."

'He's lucky you killed him, because I would have.' He thought, anger boiling in his chest as he glanced at the top of Kagome's dark head.


	59. Chapter 59

Kakashi lounged back in his bed, reading _Make-Out Paradise_ in an ineffective attempt to keep his mind from thinking too much about the woman in his guest room.

It was early, and he hadn't gotten any good sleep since he had taken the search and recover mission.

"Kakashi?"

He lowered the book as she knocked softly, "what's wrong?"

Kagome sighed through the door before opening it slowly, leaning against the doorframe thoughtfully.

"I've been thinking…"

Kakashi hummed and lifted his book up again, waiting patiently for her to continue her thoughts.

"Could you at least put the smut down while I'm talking?"

"Read it sometime, I think you'd like it," Kakashi complied, mentally tracking his page before placing it next to him.

"I think there's something wrong… Like, taking Inuyasha out was too easy."

"And, what makes you think that?"

Kagome tilted her head and pressed it into the wood, "well, you saw him when he was at the hospital; he was a full demon, but when I fought him he was human."

"He said that as soon as he came here he reverted but that can't be possible."

Kakashi watched her as she casually talked to him, looking at her now you wouldn't have known she had a breakdown an hour ago.

"It is curious that you're healing abilities have come back now that he was here, do you think it's connected?" he asked pushing himself into a sitting position.

Kagome shrugged, "Gramps was always adamant about using the scroll that brought us here when the demons came. It's just not sitting right that he would use it to bring us here after making sure I knew about it. Think I can see it tomorrow?"

"We can bring it up to Tsunade tomorrow… after your appointment."

The Jōnin swallowed hard as she looked so relaxed in his doorway, his clothing hanging from her petite frame as she started resembling the woman from weeks ago that didn't take anyone's shit.

"If you keep standing there like that I don't think I'm going to be able to keep laying here." He admitted.

Kagome stopped tapping her nails against the wall and looked up, his gray eyes staring at her hungrily.

A blush spread across her cheeks, her eyes grazing across his bare chest as she rolled her eyes, "you have the most one track mind, I swear."

"Only for you… are you okay?" he asked gesturing to his head.

"Yeah, just haven't come to terms with everything yet I think. Sorry you had to see that."

Her right thumb rubbed against her left palm, she was going to have to find a better way to handle her stress.

"Don't apologize, everyone has a breaking point." Kakashi shrugged.

Kagome lolled her head to the side and blinked sleepily, "can I sleep with you?'

"Sleep or _sleep_?" he asked, his eyebrow cocking in question.

"Sleep," the answer was quick as she started tapping the wall again.

Kakashi stood up and moved to lean against the wall next to her, gazing at her lazily as he bent down to her eye level, "alright, first you have to answer something. You could barely look me in the eye since I tracked you down, what's changed now?"

"I… I don't have an answer, I guess I had tunnel vision and was expecting more to happen then what did."

"He's gone," Kakashi pointed out.

"Is he though? I can't help but feel that something worse is coming." Kagome sighed, fear creeping its way into her hazel eyes as the tapping increased against the wall.

He watched her chest rise and fall quickly before gripping her hand and leading her into his room, gently pushing her back onto his mattress as he moved to lie down next to her.

Snaking his arm around her waist, he listened to her breathing even out as his hand splayed against the soft skin of her stomach.

'Inuyasha was pretty easy to bring down… We're all going to need to be on our guard.' He thought, burying his nose into the crook of her neck, his eyelids drooping heavily.


	60. Chapter 60

_"What are you doing? Why haven't you returned?"_

 _Kagome shot up, glancing around the shrine grounds apprehensively._

 _"Well?"_

 _Turning, Kagome gasped and jogged forward wrapping her arms around her grandfather tightly._

 _"Kagome, you need to come home." He pressed, pulling her off him and shaking her gently._

 _"I'm in Konoha… you sent me here." She protested._

 _Gramps nodded and moved to grip her face in his weathered hands, his shrine clothes replaced with those from his home worlds._

 _"The demons are coming,_ you _are the only one that can save us. Come home." He urged._

 _Kagome gripped his hands and pulled back slightly, "I don't understand… Inuyasha was here."_

 _Gramps scoffed and gripped her hands tightly, "Inuyasha's demon essence is here you've merely taken care of his human side. When he began crossing over, he split. Kagome, you are the Shikon Miko, only you can stop them from coming. Do you understand yet?"_

 _"The Shikon is gone, I wished it away."_

 _Gramps poked her side through her shirt, "why do you think it attacked you? The darkness in the jewel hasn't been purified before a wish was made and now they're coming. It's once more residing in you until the final battle can be waged."_

 _"How—how can I get back?" Kagome asked._

 _"The scroll I sent you with, it's a blood seal, find the blood mark and place yours on it, it will bring you home."_

 _"You and mom though… are you—aren't you dead?" Kagome questioned softly._

 _Gramps looked around, his eyes narrowing at the dark sky climbing over them, "they're coming; wake up, child."_

* * *

Kagome shot up, a thin sheen of sweat covered her body as her breathing came out in ragged gasps, placing a hand over her heart to stop the wild thumping.

"Good morning, I made you breakfast."

Kagome swallowed hard as Kakashi leaned in the doorway watching her carefully.

"You okay?" he drawled out, his eye flashing concern as he took in her shaken state.

"Y-yeah, just a nightmare."

Kakashi tilted his head slightly, "so that's why you were tossing and turning all night.

Kagome inwardly winced at her lie and moved to stand on shaky legs, "must have been. So we have a doctor appointment then… and you said I can look at that scroll after?"

Kakashi nodded, "I've already sent Pakkun to Lady Tsunade with your request, she wasn't happy about the early hour I sent him but she's alright with it."

Moving through the apartment carefully, Kagome forced a smile at him as his gaze intensified on her.

"Come sit with me."

Kakashi complied with her simple request, pulling his book out of his pocket as they settled into a comfortable silence nestled on his couch together.


	61. Chapter 61

Kakashi stared into his tea as he sat across from Kagome.

"I know how it sounds, but it's not the first time I've had a dream like this, back home… when I first brought you to the shrine I had a dream that he was a full demon, and he leaned over me and ripped the jewel from my side."

"But that didn't happen." Kakashi pointed out.

Kagome nodded, "I'm not expecting you to understand any of this, especially because I haven't been the most compliant person since I've arrived."

Kakashi glanced up and tilted his head slightly, "any way this is stress induced?"

Kagome sighed and ducked her head, eyeballing the ultrasound pictures in between them on the table, she didn't want to believe it herself given the circumstances.

"I can't just ignore it though, what if something really does happen. It is still my responsibility." Kagome explained.

Kakashi rubbed his temple and heavily sighed, "I can't let you go in this state."

The miko moved to protest before he held up a hand to silence her, "I also know that it does me no good to tell you what to do. I know what your responsibilities include… I can't ask you to forsake your duties, that's like you asking me to not fight for my village…"

Massaging his temple, Kakashi could feel a headache coming on after the long day he endured, Naruto's grief stricken face learning about Jiraiya's death still at the forefront of his mind. The only positive thing to be taken was Kagome's clean bill of health—mentally and physically—before hearing his babies heartbeat and receiving the ultrasound pictures.

'She won't be any safer here.' He thought.

"What a dilemma."

Kagome looked up from staring at the ultrasound quizzically, "what was that?"

"Nothing, nothing, thinking out loud."

"If you don't think it's anything important—"

"No, you said this isn't the first time this has happened, obviously there is something there that needs your attention; you are the Sacred Shikon Miko after all."

Kagome nodded and braced her chin against her hand, "I just really thought it'd be over though."

Kakashi hummed and reached across the table, finding her hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze, "just remember… when it's all over and you've done everything required of you, you come back."

"You—you want me to come back?" Kagome hesitated.

"Why wouldn't I?" Kakashi asked, pushing his empty cup across his table.

Kagome drummed her fingers against the table nervously, "well, I'm pretty sure I've caused more problems then I'm worth… I keep putting a lot of people in danger."

"And if you don't go, a lot of people could die." Kakashi countered.

'He's got you there,' Kagome inhaled sharply as the soft voice returned, replacing the harsh tones Inuyasha's voice brought on.

Kakashi watched her internally struggle, her emotions playing slowly through her eyes, "Kagome."

The priestess looked up from her untouched tea as he held his hand out to her from his spot next to her, lazily staring at her as his other hand rested in his pocket.

"You are the most hard-headed woman I have ever met, you don't wait for anyone else to form a plan, but I would be lying if I said I didn't have feelings for you."

"Careful, you're going to make me cry again." Kagome snorted.

Standing from her pillow, Kagome reached up a sense of déjà vu over coming her as she timidly reached for his mask.

Kakashi reached up and untied his headband before his fingers moved to the hem of her shirt and lifted it over her head.

Bending down, Kakashi scooped her in his arms before bringing her to his room and carefully dropping her to his bed.

Leaning over her, he inhaled her skin as he disposed of his own shirt turning his eyes to look at her, "only if you're ready, no pressure… I don't know what he did to you."

Kagome swallowed hard, "empty threats… all he was ever good for."

Sitting up, Kagome gripped his waistband softly before tugging him free.

Kakashi groaned and kissed her gently, pushing her back carefully.

Pulling back as Kagome mumbled into his mouth he arched a brow waiting for her to repeat herself.

A blush spread across her face before clearing her throat, "I said, 'can we just pretend that we're a normal couple, tonight at least'."

Kakashi chuckled and looped his fingers into her pants, pulling them down before gazing at her hungrily from the foot of his bed.

"Anything you wish."


	62. Chapter 62

"Make sure you take care of your mom, you can't imagine how much you both mean to me."

Kagome cracked her eyes open and peered at the outline of Kakashi, his mouth moving softly against her stomach, his soft sigh filling the dark room.

The jōnin nuzzled her naked flesh, filling her thoughts of their night together.

A soft kiss broke her from her own sadness, Kakashi moving up her body slowly, paying close attention to every surface as he crawled up her form.

"What time is it?" Kagome asked softly.

Breaking his trail of kisses on her neck, he moved over to a shelf that held his clock before returning to his onslaught of her relaxed body.

"We have to leave in an hour, Tsunade's agreed to come in early for you."

"No Souta, right? I don't think I could leave if the both of you were there."

Kakashi nodded as he kissed her jawline, "as promised, I'll tell him after."

Kagome reached up and sunk her fingers into his hair, moaning softly as he pressed into her, moving slowly as she arched into him.

Slowing his pace, Kakashi rocked into her, he was trying to enjoy his last time with her…

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts he moved as Kagome pushed him off and onto his back before reaching over for the light and straddling him, pushing him back inside of her core.

"You told me once this was your favorite view," she recounted softly, grinding slowly against him.

Kakashi reached his hands up and pawed gently at her breasts, watching her head tip back in pleasure, "that won't ever change."

Moving his hands down to her hips he thrust harder, a satisfied smile crossing over his face as the woman above him cried out as she reached her climax.

Without breaking from her, he pressed her back into the mattress and hovered his face over hers triumphantly, "well, we still have a while… I don't think we're done yet."

Kagome grinned back and yanked his head to hers, pressing her lips hungrily to his.

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Tsunade asked carefully. While her and Kagome weren't on the best terms she wasn't prepared to send her niece back to her world, she was hoping to spend more time with her first.

"I don't think any of us would be up this early otherwise…" Kagome pointed out, sadness creeping it's way through her body like a hurricane.

The Hokage looked out at the village bathed in moonlight, she commended Kagome for taking her role seriously, and Kakashi for allowing her to go in his own attempt to keep her and their baby safe. It hadn't been touched on that she may not be able to come home, or if the impending attack coming their way in both worlds were to take one of their lives… Tsunade swallowed hard and turned back to the two across from her.

"Well, when your quest is complete and you get back, I'd love to spend some time with you…" she said finally.

Kagome nodded, sniffling hard before shoving her bangs from her face, "yeah, even if I only caused nothing but trouble since I got here."

"You're related to me, that's bound to happen." Tsunade scoffed.

Walking around her desk, Tsunade enveloped Kagome in her arms, 'just like Gramps'.' Kagome thought before a lump formed in her throat.

She had nothing back in her world… No one was at home waiting for her.

"It's not forever," Kagome whispered, her voice cracking.

Breaking apart, Kagome attempted to swallow the lump before turning on Kakashi, "take care of him."

Kakashi's eye crinkled sadly, vaguely aware of Tsunade turning her back on them and slowly making her way to her desk in an effort to give them privacy.

"He'll be a full ninja by the time you get back, I'll make sure of it."

Kagome launched herself forward, burying her face in his shoulder as the tears spilled over, she could feel him holding her tightly; if they stayed like this everything would be fine…

Pulling back dejectedly, Kagome stared at the wet front of the vest in front of her, "sorry." She wiped the rest of her tears from her face, more threatening to fall as Kakashi shook his head and waved his hand, "don't be."

Tsunade handed the scroll out carefully, both watching as Kagome unrolled the parchment and traced her thumb over the words before finding the blood mark she needed.

She gripped the kunai Kakashi handed her before pricking her thumb and handing it back, hovering the blood drip over the mark before finally pressing it to the paper, her eyes screwed tight to keep the tears at bay.

'Maybe it won't work, maybe my dream was wrong.' the hopefulness in her head making her heart swell with anticipation. She would open her eyes and still be in the office, it would be okay.

Chirping birds had her opening her eyes quickly, taking in the perfectly manicured shrine grounds around her.

"I changed my mind, I want to go back." She stared at the words expectantly before a heavy sigh tore from her and she headed for the main house, her nerves on alert at what she was expecting to find.


	63. Chapter 63

**Hello everyone! First of all, thank you so much for your patience with me as I returned to this story! All your love and support for it mean so much to me! Second, as a few reviewers have asked, I did change the name. I was supposed to address it in the previous chapter but I forgot, lol. I hope you enjoy the rest of the f** **ic! 3**

Souta shoveled his dumpling in his mouth as he sat across from Kakashi, the older man staring at him lazily.

"You brought me out to eat breakfast and you're not going to eat?" Souta asked.

Kakashi pushed his bowl forward, propping his chin on his hand, "here, I'm not hungry."

Souta reached across the table and dragged the bowl forward, eyeballing the jōnin across from him before bringing the treat to his mouth and taking a bite. He had been starving since training had been kicked up since he returned, he wasn't one to pass up food now.

"We should have brought Kagome, you guys had a doctor appointment yesterday right? How'd that go?"

Kakashi sit up slightly before pulling the ultrasound from his vest and handing it to the teen across from him.

"Clean bill of health, for both."

Souta pushed the bowl away from him and smiled, "oh wow, this is inside her? It's so tiny! You know what she's doing today? I want to see her, haven't seen her since we got back."

Kakashi cleared his throat and took the picture back, "you should finish eating, aren't you meeting with Iruka?"

"Yeah, he's got me going over the material to know to become a genin before my test. So, Kagome's okay then?" Souta pressed.

"Why wouldn't she be?" Kakashi asked.

Souta wiped his hands on his napkin and leaned forward, "well, Auntie Tsunade said the apartment I'm in is for both of us and I haven't seen her… Is she—did she run again?"

Kakashi waved his hand absently, "no, no, nothing like that."

"Then where is she?" Souta asked quickly.

Kakashi scratched the side of his head, "listen, about Kagome…"

Souta braced himself on the table and lifted himself from the chair, inching his face closer to the ninja across from him as his eyes darkened dangerously, "where the hell is my sister?"

* * *

Kagome wandered around the living room, her frown deepening as she made her way deeper into the house.

"It's so clean… I don't understand."

Walking up the stairs, she made her way into her room and glanced around with a sigh.

"It's the same as I left it."

A noise downstairs had her prickling, reaching for the bow in the back of her closet before creeping down the hall and bracing against the wall as she notched an arrow. Holding her breath, she flung herself to look over the rail and released.

"You're an embarrassment."

"Kikyo!"

Kagome reeled back into the wall behind her, knocking a picture off the wall as the figure appeared in front of her with her arms crossed.

"We have some things to discuss… I didn't think you'd come back; but we are happy you did, your job's not over yet."

Kagome swallowed hard as the dark haired priestess knelt in front of her, "we?"

Kikyo smirked and tilted her head down the hall, watching in satisfaction as her incarnation's eyes widened before ducking her head in her hands and shaking her head back and forth.

'I'm going to look back up and be in Tsunade's office… or in a psych ward.' She thought quickly.

Glancing up, Kagome jerked back at the kind face in front of her, "if you don't get up, you will never be able to return."

Swallowing hard, Kagome nodded and braced against the wall and shoved herself up, "is this a bad dream?"

Kikyo snorted and folded her arms in her haori, "I told you this was a bad idea, Midoriko. She won't be able to do it."

The young priestess smiled and folded her own arms in her sleeves, "well, she came back, that's a start. Kagome, there's so much you need to know before you go into this battle, we don't have a lot of time."

"Alright, just—I'm having a hard time putting things together." Kagome murmured.

Kikyo's serious brown eyes turned to Kagome, "isn't it obvious? Inuyasha's coming for you, and he's posing more formidable than Naraku ever was."

"He's a demon?"

Midoriko nodded and dropped her hand, her fingers drifting over to Kagome's left hip and resting gently on her shirt. "To end this, you're going to have to get rid of this the same way I brought it into existence."

"A seven day battle… to the death." Kagome sighed.

A grave nod was her answer before Kikyo moved around to Kagome's other side, her fingers brushing against her stomach as a hint of sadness crept into her eyes.

"I still don't understand, why are you both here?" Kagome moved her own fingers to cradle her stomach, ignoring the sinking feeling she felt.

Midoriko's smile returned as she withdrew her hand, "because, as the Shikon Miko you're both of our reincarnations. As I am the one who started this, so shall I be there for the end of it; I've been waiting a long time for this."

Kagome nodded before glancing around, "did you… Konoha, I wasn't healing until…"

"I arrived from Konoha, bringing with me the evils of their world so the people could live in peace, would I have known about the Rabbit Goddess I would have brought her too. The only way to bring peace was with the jewel, however… through the years the jewel has been slowly tainted."

Midoriko's transparent chest moved slightly, as though she were drawing a deep breath, "I cannot express the regret the responsibility of caring for it has brought to you both."

"I thought wishing it away would help…" Kagome mumbled.

"The reason it once more resides in you, it's waiting." Kikyo stated.

Kagome moved her hand to her hip and cringed, "like, waiting for the demons?"

Both priestesses nodded as Kagome pushed her hair off her face, "okay, so if I stop Inuyasha and these demons and get rid of the jewel for good, I can go back?"

"Should you survive." Kikyo confirmed.

"I will." Kagome vowed.

Midoriko smiled and folded her hands in front of her, "well, then you're going to need both of our knowledge. Let's get to work."


	64. Chapter 64

_Tōru stumbled through the woods, his chest constricting as he desperately tried to find a landmark he could identify._

 _"Where am I? None of this is familiar."_

 _Skidding to a halt he looked around, clutching his kunai as a rustling of leaves had him seeking cover behind a tree. Glancing over his shoulder he inhaled and launched forward, aiming the sharp edge of his weapon towards his opponent._

 _A soft gasp was his answer as the young woman pressed herself into the tree trunk, the kunai sitting softly at her jugular as the man's headband glinted in the sun._

" _I'm so sorry! I heard some commotion and came to look."_

 _Tōru slowly lowered his weapon, catching the fearful gaze of the woman in front of him, her eyes showed no fear, only a silent command to make it fast should he attempt to draw blood._

" _Which nation do you fight for?" he asked, quickly bringing his weapon back up._

" _Nation?"_

 _The small woman's gaze hardened before shoving Tōru back, "how dare you attempt to attack a Shinto Priestess in training."_

 _Tōru froze, his grip on his kunai loosening before tightening again and taking in the woman in front of him, her red hakama pants, "am I not—is this not the Land of Fire?"_

" _The Land of Fire? No, you're in Tokyo, Japan."_

* * *

"Souta! There you are, I was getting worried you weren't going to come and take your exam." Iruka smiled, waving slightly as the teen flung himself into a vacant chair.

Souta rubbed his knuckles; they were still sore from where he punched the wall as Kakashi ducked under his arm, all while telling him what Kagome had decided upon.

"I was held up…"

Iruka handed him a stack of papers before pointing for the clock behind him, "you're only going to have forty-five minutes."

Souta nodded and leaned over his desk, writing quickly before jerking up and looking the shocked instructor in his eyes with amusement.

"You know, maybe Kagome leaving was the best thing, there's no way Kakashi would be a good father to that kid."

Iruka sputtered as Souta leaned back over his papers, acting like he hadn't had an outburst. His brown eyes caught the movement at the top of the stairs, watching Kakashi lean against the doorknob and placing a finger over his masked mouth.

Minutes ticked by, Souta scrawling and flipping the papers before tossing his pen down and leaning back, his arms crossing as a deep frown marred his face.

"I mean… his dad couldn't have been too good himself if he raised that jerk to be the way he was… I've heard stories about him since I got here… someone as vicious as him, no way."

"Souta, that's enough, just complete your exam."

Souta pushed the papers along the desktop and waved his hand flippantly, "I've been done… he just gets under my skin."

"His old man must have taken missions to get away from him," Souta mumbled.

Iruka's eyebrow ticked before Kakashi's voice stopped him quickly, "you want to meet him?"

Souta dropped his chair legs to the ground and glanced over his shoulder before nodding.

Kakashi made his way to the front and spoke quickly with Iruka before grabbing something and motioning for Souta to follow him.

Quickening his pace, Souta attempted to read the man next to him. He walked silently, Souta figured he had struck a nerve or something in the older man next to him but he was calm as he led the confused teen into the cemetery.

'Oh gods… I finally pissed him off enough, he's going to use his Lightning Blade on me like he did to all the others.'

Souta froze and guplped loudly, glancing at all of the headstones surrounding him. He turned slightly, eyeballing the entrance and calculating quickly to see if he could make it before Kakashi.

'All the shit talking though, I'd kill me here too…' Souta reasoned with a shrug.

"Are you coming?"

Souta skulked forward slowly, Kakashi turning back to his front before stopping in front of one stone and gesturing.

"Souta, this is my father—Sakumo Hatake, Konoha's White Fang."


	65. Chapter 65

Souta's stomach sank as he stepped next to the jōnin, a lump forming in his throat as the read the words repeatedly before gesturing wildly and dropping his hands to his thighs, "come on man, that's… I'm sorry."

Kakashi bent down and tugged some weeds free before standing up and dusting his hands on his vest, "you have a bad habit of not thinking before you speak, young Higurashi."

"No, I know…"

"I understand your need to protect Kagome, but you are going to have to realize that she can make her own decisions, without your input."

Souta nodded and crossed his arms, "I just want to keep her safe."

"This is more than what happened with Inuyasha then," Kakashi guessed.

Souta sighed and dropped his hands, "maybe."

Kakashi arched an eyebrow and eyed Souta from his peripheral silently.

"A lot of guys were handsy with her in school, this one guy actually had her cornered and there was something wrong with her, this was before she was a badass, she was 14 I think. He had his one hand on her mouth and the other pawing at her and I—well, he broke my arm but he left Kags alone."

Souta rubbed his arm; he could sometimes feel the cast resting against his skin if he thought about it.

"Souta, you have got to stop thinking every man that looks at her is going to hurt her, especially me." Kakashi reasoned.

Souta hummed and shrugged, "yeah, I'm just not used to this. You're not the _worst,_ I can try relax a little."

"Good, because even I have my limits."

Souta jumped as Kakashi loomed over him, his face darkening as a light glinted in his grey eye, "one more smart remark from you about anything concerning me and I'll put you in the grave next to father."

Souta gulped as his eyes darted to the vacant spot before he stumbled over his feet as Kakashi leaned further over him.

"Am I clear?"

A quick nod was his response before his eye crinkled happily and Kakashi leaned back, "good, I'd hate to have Kagome come home and find out her brother was dead."

Head perking up, Kakashi scanned the area before turning into the wind and spinning back to the young teen, "we need to go, now."

"W-what's wrong?" Souta asked as he fumbled to his feet.

Kakashi handed out a forehead protector before prodding the young ninja forward, "let's go, and congratulations, you've passed your first ninja exam."

* * *

Kagome made her way absently around the house, her fingertips running along the walls and couches as she took in her childhood home. In the two days she had been back she had yet to see anymore of Kikyo or Midoriko, leaving her to wonder how she was supposed to fight someone that was said to be worse than Naraku. She had no idea where to even start!

Noise on the front porch had her lunging into the kitchen and grabbing for a knife as she slid across the wall, her heart was pounding as she held the small steady the sound of the lock turning putting her more on edge.

"She's not here."

With a grunt, Kagome flung her body forward, the knife buried into the chest of the man in front of her.

Emerald eyes blinked skeptically as they glanced down at the knife sticking form his chest.

"Oh, hang on, this is where I die. Oh, the pain! There's a light!"

Kagome jumped as his body hit the ground, moans still coming from the man's lips as he played up the injury.

"For the love of all things sacred, get up."

Hazel eyes dragged up to the owner of the voice, inhaling sharply and striding over the body and flinging herself at the man.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but it is so good to see you."

Sesshoumaru's form relaxed slightly before reaching a hand out and patting her on the top of her head; prying her gently from him and straightening his shirt, "enough of this, get your son off the floor."

Kagome turned and looked down at the ginger haired man on the floor, playing with the knife before moaning when he saw her looking at him.

"My momma stabbed me in the chest!" he wailed.

Rolling her eyes, Kagome tapped her toes into his ribs and smirked, "get your ass up before I really hurt you."

Shippo shrugged and hopped to his feet, engulfing the small woman in a hug.

"What are you two even doing here?" she mumbled, her voice muffled from Shippo's shirt.

"Six weeks ago we both felt the surge of power, Inuyasha was gone when we got here." Sesshoumaru explained.

"He uh… he did a number on your family." Shippo said, regret and sorrow filling his eyes.

Kagome tilted her head to the side and crossed her arms, "I was wondering who cleaned. Honestly, half expecting mom and gramps to just walk in after everything I've been through lately."

"I had thought Inuyasha had gotten to you and Souta as well, when we couldn't find your body and your scent trails stopped outside we had hope." Sesshoumaru stated.

Shippo sniffed delicately, his emerald gaze catching Sesshoumaru's amber one, he had smelt it too.

"Holy gods! Momma you're pregnant!" Shippo exclaimed, his hands cupping her belly and leaning into his mother's face.

"This complicates everything." Sesshoumaru sighed.

'Trust her to always throw a wrench into a plan.' He thought, watching Shippo talk to the baby through her belly.

Sesshoumaru cleared his throat, the hyper kitsune backing up as the two turned to look at him, "why don't we come inside, you can tell us everything that happened this last month and a half."

Kagome nodded and gestured for the two to come in before trailing behind apologetically for her rude manners.


	66. Chapter 66

"Who taught you to fight?" Sesshoumaru asked, catching the punch Kagome threw at him.

"Kakashi gave me a few lessons." Kagome huffed; she could feel the sweat rolling down her back.

Shippo watched from the back porch, his fingers tapping on the snowy railing as the two went at it for another round. Sesshoumaru had her up at the crack of dawn, putting her through her paces and giving her a crash course in hand to hand for the last five hours.

"Hey, Fluff, it's time for a break." The kitsune called.

Sesshoumaru sent a glare at the ginger fox before flipping the woman and forcing her to her back.

"You're lucky the fox is here, I was going to make you keep going."

With a groan Kagome moved to her feet and shuffled back to the house, taking the water Shippo offered with a smile.

"You're being a little too rough, she's in a delicate condition." Shippo frowned.

Sesshoumaru scoffed and smirked, "I'm going easy, you think this is a game. What happens if she loses?"

Shippo pouted and crossed his arms.

"Why can't you two just fight him?" Kagome questioned hesitantly.

"I mean, I understand that I have to fight to get rid of the jewel and it's corruption but, why can't you guys help?"

Sesshoumaru dropped into a vacant chair, propping his feet on the railing as he tented his hands and sat back. His eyes followed the small chunks of snow as they fell to the ground as he seemed to think about what Kagome had asked.

"We tried, but we made it worse. Back when you wished it away, the original evil that Midoriko fought branched out and possessed Inuyasha, you've got only the good—only Midoriko's energy is in it now."

"He's not the same person when you left six weeks ago, momma. He's got his demon energy AND the demon that was originally entrapped in the jewel, he's a feral monster." Shippo confirmed quietly.

Kagome chewed her lunch slowly for the first time really looking at the two demons next to her. She couldn't remember seeing Sesshoumaru looking so worn out and exhausted, it was a far cry from the dignified Western Lord she remembered.

"I don't feel so well," Kagome sighed, laying her lunch down and huddling under a blanket.

Shippo picked at his claws, avoiding eye contact with them both as guilt began to weigh on him heavily. He didn't want to send his mother into a battle by herself, let alone when the odds were not in her favor.

"So, where am I going to fight him? And when? Do I need to get the jewel out of my body before hand?"

"The battle is prophesized to take place on the night of the blood moon, in the place where it began." Sesshoumaru explained.

Kagome stared at him blankly, "nothing you are saying to me means a damn thing."

Shippo chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck, "the blood moon is in two more days."

"Of course it is, why would the battle be farther so I have more time to prepare." Kagome grumbled as she rolled her eyes.

"Can I read this prophecy?" she asked carefully.

Shippo and Sesshoumaru shared a look before gesturing to the young priestess and made their way to the grounds, walking towards the shed her grandfather had kept locked, stressing the importance of staying out of it.

Shippo sighed heavily and pulled a heavy key from his pocket, unlocking the bolt and sliding the door open. Using his fox fire, Shippo lit the wall sconces on either side of the door before stepping back silently.

Kagome walked forward apprehensively, her eyes adjusting to the dimly lit room before landing on the ancient miko garb in front of her, a low whistle of appreciation passing her lips.

"Midoriko's armor." She whispered.

Her fingers reached out tentatively, brushing the material before turning and taking in the scroll hanging on the wall.

 _ **'In 1000 years, when the blood moon returns and the jewel is whole;  
the demon will return to this place and wreak destruction among the mortals of this world. Only when the last Shikon Miko picks up her blade and lays down her life will the first demon be destroyed."**_

Kagome turned slowly, Midoriko appearing in front of her armor as she stared sadly back at Kagome.

"Should I have known what my actions would do, I never would have brought them here." She whispered, her earlier statement resonating deeper in Kagome's soul.

"Did you, are you the reason Gramps came, and Kakashi?" Kagome asked quietly.

A slight nod was her answer as Midoriko turned back to her armor, "Tōru needed a reason to be here, and father your lineage. Without you this world would perish."

"Why'd you bring Kakashi then?"

Midoriko turned and began gliding forward, stopping short of the woman and folding her arms into her haori, "because, you deserved something neither Kikyo nor I had ever been granted, you deserved the experience of real love."

"Being from the Land of Fire, I could bring people to and from at my will. When I heard the prophecy before my battle I knew it wouldn't end with myself, and when Kikyo was felled early there could only be one other."

Kagome balled her fists at her side as a sneer twisted her face, "if I could punch you, I would. You think you can play with people like that?"

"You're not meant to be in this land, I would have loved nothing more than for you to stay in Konoha." Midoriko reasoned.

"You sent the dream then." Kagome guessed.

Midoriko inclined her head again slightly, "regardless of your feelings for me now, you are still the protector. You're descended from a line of powerful priestesses, all of our power is in your blood."

Placing a hand near Kagome's left hip, she curled her fingers and watched as the whole jewel phased out of Kagome's skin before dropping into the miko's palm softly.

"I can't do this, I haven't been trained." Kagome hissed.

Midoriko swept her hand up and pressed her fingers to Kagome's forehead before dropping her hand, "all that's left is for you to take your place."

Kagome moved her fingers up and rubbed the spot Midoriko touched, "what'd you do?"

"I unlocked your full potential. In two days, you'll don my armor, and with my sword you will strike him down. Something we have been unsuccessful with; and when that is over, you will place the jewel in my hand and—after offering a sacrifice—will purify it out of existence with a prayer. Do you understand?"

Kagome's grip on the jewel tightened as she stared into her own reflection before swallowing hard, "what if I don't make it to that part?"

"Then the demons win and everyone in this world dies."

Kagome looked up, Mikoriko's face looking at her gravely before nodding solemnly, "then I guess I'll have to make it through the prayer; no pressure."


	67. Chapter 67

Shippo winced as he lounged on the couch, the sounds of Kagome throwing up her dinner reaching his sensitive ears. Yesterday had her morning sickness kicking in full force, sending both demons into a panic at the thought of sending her to fight to her death today.

"We can't send her like this, Inuyasha's going to tear her apart." He sighed.

Sesshoumaru tapped his jaw carefully, his ears perking as Kagome's footsteps made their way closer to the stairs. His amber gaze drifted to her, she was already exhausted… Shippo was right, there was going to be no way for her to win against his brother.

"There's only one thing to do…"

The demon lord stood and walked over to the woman, blocking her from descending the stairs further.

"What's up?" she asked.

His eyes flashed quickly, showing a deep remorse before his fist came from behind, sending her flying back as it made contact with her stomach.

"What are you doing?" she ground out, curling over herself in protection as tears sprung to her eyes.

Sesshoumaru knelt down, leveling his gaze on hers as he tilted his head slightly, "we can't have you throwing up in the middle of the fight, this was the only way."

Kagome launched forward, her hand glowing purple as she reached for his face.

Jumping down the last few stairs, he allowed Shippo between them to catch the irate woman before moving through the front door and crossing his arms.

"Calm down, Momma." Shippo soothed.

Sesshoumaru arched a brow and gestured to the stairs, "my deepest apologies Kagome, I wish this didn't have to happen at all; but it's time."

'If I make it through this, I'm coming after you next.' She thought.

Shippo quickly locked up the house and grabbed the duffel bag on the porch, walking next to Kagome as they made their way to the stairs.

"You okay, momma?" he whispered.

"That was uncalled for." Kagome mumbled, her right arm draped across her aching stomach.

She shivered in the frigid January air, the priestess garb doing nothing to shield her from the cold as she made her way to the waiting car Sesshoumaru already sat in.

Sesshoumaru turned the heater onto the human next to him, Shippo draping a folded blanket over her lap as the car smoothly slid into the traffic.

"Who's driving?" she asked.

"Who do you think? It's Fluffy's car," Shippo snickered, watching as the silver haired man bristled.

Kagome ducked her head, her body was hurting from the non-stop training Sesshoumaru had put her through over the last two days and her stomach had a new ache that was proving to be a nuisance.

"Jaken." She guessed.

Shippo clicked his teeth and snapped, his fingers pointing at her in a triumphant way.

"Here, you're going to need to put these on," he said, his voice thick with emotion as he nudged the duffel bag at his feet.

Kagome unzipped the bag and pulled the armor out, Shippo and Sesshoumaru helping to secure it to her quickly as they sped down the highway towards the remains of the slayer village.

"I'm really starting to regret not saying 'good-bye' to Souta in Konoha." Kagome said quietly, the city disappearing behind them as the woods thickened.

"I never got to say good bye to mine either." Sesshoumaru said sympathetically.

Kagome shrugged and gripped the sword Sesshoumaru handed her tightly as it rested between her knees on the floor, "yeah but at least mine's not possessed by the dragon demon that caused all of this."

"Touché," Sesshoumaru shrugged.

'Couldn't pick a warmer month to do this though?' Kagome thought, watching as the sky opened up and released thick white flurries down. The drive was faster than she anticipated, she had hoped for a little more down time with the two in the car, regardless of what Sesshoumaru was attempting to do-she wasn't ready just yet to face Inuyasha.

The car slowed to a stop, Jaken jumping out of the driver door as Shippo opened his and held a clawed hand out, pulling Kagome into a hug before she was fully out.

"You'll be fine." He whispered.

Kagome nodded, not trusting her voice enough to answer fully as he released her.

Tying the sword onto her belt, Kagome checked the knot before turning to Sesshoumaru and raising her hands before dropping them, "well, how do I look?"

"Like you're ready for battle," he confirmed with a nod.

Kagome returned one, turning as Jaken started wailing and throwing himself at her black leather boots, "Lady Priestess, thank you so much for your sacrifice."

"I'm not dead yet, you little toad!"

Kagome's eyebrow ticked as she stomped her boot on his head and kicked him back at Sesshoumaru's feet.

"Alright, it's too cold for this standing here… I'll be back, in seven days!"

She threw a wave over her shoulder as she turned onto the short path that would take her to the cave. Watching her breath leave her mouth as she exhaled, Kagome brushed her hair up into a quick bun and secured it.

"Alright Inuyasha, time for our last stand." She whispered.

She would have laughed at the dramatics of it if she wasn't entirely sure that it would be hers.


	68. Chapter 68

Kagome shuffled her feet slightly outside of the cave entrance, the barrier that she remembered 500 years ago was gone, evil energy thrumming in the air for miles.

Sending up a quick prayer for strength she ducked inside, the cave looked the same as it did centuries ago, the limestone walls echoing her footsteps loudly as she walked deeper inside.

'Where are you?'

Her thoughts swam, there were plenty of places Inuyasha could be hiding.

Her skin bristled, the jewel resting heavily against her chest as she walked. Her hazel gaze sought out Midoriko's form as she walked, making her way over to the mummified priestess' remains.

"Any chance you can help me out here?" she whispered, gazing on the serene face of the young woman.

The sudden sound of rocks falling on each other had her turning and drawing her sword, Inuyasha's red gaze boring into her own as she held the blade up between them.

"I was wondering if you'd actually show up," he ground out. His voice was rough; another voice layered on top of his before he jumped back and bared his teeth.

"So, you're the dragon that inhabited the jewel." Kagome stated, moving away from the mummified remains and onto more even ground.

A smirk twisted on Inuyasha's face, looking out of place in his demon form as he cracked his knuckles.

"I thought all my chances of coming back were destroyed after you delivered the killing blow to the spider demon, I have to thank you for bringing the Halfling to my attention. The more you travelled with him, the darker his soul became, it was only to easy to taint it slowly."

Kagome tilted her head to the side bracing her feet carefully under her.

"Are you just going to keep talking or are we here to fight?" she quipped.

Maniacal laughter shot from between the demon's lips, his face distorting at the priestesses question, he couldn't wait to shove his fingers deep into her flesh.

Kagome sneered and held her left hand up, her palm facing the man clad in red. A smirk passed her face slowly as the purification beam seared his arm, crashing into the wall behind him.

A snarl ripped from Inuyasha's throat, jerking his head back as the four lines on Kagome's head glowed slightly.

'Midoriko.' Inuyasha thought, his gaze transfixed on the small diamond design on her forehead.

"So, she gave you her power? Well, lets see if you can hold up to her then."

Kagome shot forward as Inuyasha lept at her, the sound of his claws on metal resonating through the cave.


	69. Chapter 69

"Okay, Midoriko talked about Kagome needing to have a sacrifice, what if _I_ was that sacrifice?" Shippo asked.

Sesshoumaru pinched the bridge of his nose and leaned back against the wall of the hut they had settled in to wait out the battle. Shippo, for the most part, had been quiet but would occasionally bring up a crazy statement. The battle had only been raging for three days and Sesshoumaru was ready to kill the kit across from him with every new statement he said.

"You know that isn't what the priestess meant."

Shippo leaned over, his emerald eyes glittering in the firelight.

"It could be though, she didn't specify. Maybe if I run in quick, I can be the sacrifice and that'll give her the push she needs for the next four days. Like Agent Coulson did in _The Avengers_."

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and stood up, "if you don't stop this incessant babble I'm leaving you here. In case you've forgotten, I am the one that has kept this place in the pristine condition it still is, I can have you thrown out."

Shippo bounced up and paced the floor, his eyes never tearing from the window facing the cave.

"I'm so worried." He whined.

With a sigh, Sesshoumaru walked forward and placed his hand on Shippo's shoulder, "as am I. She has lasted this long, she's going to be alright."

Shippo pressed his forehead to the glass and closed his eyes, 'let her live, please.'

* * *

Kagome gritted her teeth, her head tipping back in exhaustion as the demon across from her growled low in his chest.

Burns from her purification power covered half of his face, one eye of his was gone as blood trickled from the wound.

"Done yet?" she smirked. Her shoulder was swollen, the searing pain that shot through her joint the blow had landed had become so normal she couldn't feel it anymore.

The dragon's voice floated smoothly from Inuyasha's lips, "I'm not done until you're dead and I'm triumphant. You're already tired and we've only been doing this for three days, you won't make it the next four. Give up now."

Kagome winced and shoved off from the wall, her hand tightening on the hilt of her sword.

'Only three days,' she inwardly groaned.

Pushing her hand off her face she took one more deep breath and raised the blade, "big words coming from someone that's starting to look like Freddy Kruger."

A snarl ripped through Inuyasha's lips as he cracked his fingers, bringing his claws up. "Tell me Priestess, do you know the best part of taking possession of a powerful demon?"

"I imagine you're speaking of Inuyasha—however, powerful was never a word I'd associate with him." Kagome mumbled.

The demon chuckled and leaned forward, his eye glinting with mirth as he readied his attack, "I get all of his previous attacks."

Kagome braced herself as he swung his claws forward, "iron reaver soul stealer!"

Landing harshly on the ground, Kagome turned and swung her blade upwards, a pink light surrounding the metal.


	70. Chapter 70

_Inuyasha gnashed his teeth as he attempted to break through the pink barrier Kagome held up._

 _"Running out of steam?" she whispered, a smirk crossing over her tired features._

 _Inuyasha growled, his claw digging into the barrier an inch from Kagome's face._

 _"Looks like you are," he hissed._

 _Kagome grimaced and rolled to the side, her barrier dropping as she moved. Landing on her back, she pulled her sword from where it fell and brought it up quickly between the two, keeping her back to the ground as he jumped at her._

 _Inuyasha gripped the blade, his hand dropping blood onto her face as he attempted to force the weapon from her hands before glancing up at the cave entrance, a wicked smile playing on his lips as he glanced down at the woman under him._

 _"Day seven, bitch."_

 _Kagome smiled in response as she curled the fingers from her left hand around his ankle, slowly pumping the rest of her spiritual energy into his flesh._

 _"Good, I could use a nap."_

 _She arched up, releasing her blade fully as she curled her right hand around the back of the demon's neck and allowed all of the holy energy in her body to stream forth._

 _Inuyasha released a blood-curdling scream, making the hairs on Kagome's neck stand on edge as she held on tighter._

 _With a final assault, claws shot forward and buried themselves into Kagome's stomach making her wince._

* * *

Souta shot up from where he lay in the hospital bed, Iruka peering over him in concern.

"We lost you there for a minute, are you okay?" Iruka asked, a small smile pulling at his mouth.

Souta looked around, his hands shaking as he swallowed hard and sat up.

"What the hell happened?" he whispered.

Iruka glanced around at the overflowing hospital and rubbed the back of his neck, "we were attacked. You weren't supposed to be in the fight but you couldn't stay out of it, saved Hanabi Hyuuga from being crushed by a wall."

"So—I wasn't even injured during the fight?" Souta asked.

Iruka chucked and leaned back in his chair, "no, you held your own pretty decently."

Souta hung his head, his face heating up in embarrassment before gripping Iruka's vest and pulling him closer.

"I saw her! I saw Kagome!" he said excitedly.

"Souta, you were hit pretty hard," Iruka started.

The young ninja shook his head, tightening his grip on the man in front of him as his face paled, "I did! She was fighting Inuyasha, they were in a cave or something. He stabbed her in the stomach."

Iruka opened his mouth as Sakura shuffled in, breaking the two apart as she started chastising Souta for moving too much.

"Tell Kakashi, please!" Souta pleaded.

Sakura turned slightly, "tell Kakashi-sensei what?"

Iruka darted his eyes to the man in the bed, Souta's hazel eyes pleading with him as he began debating what had just been told.

"Just that, Souta's okay."

Iruka excused himself and made his way through the crowded hospital, he needed to find Kakashi.


	71. Chapter 71

Kagome gasped as she shoved Inuyasha off of her exhausted body, his claws falling with a thump to the rocks below him as they slid out of her flesh.

Wincing, she managed to drag herself to Midoriko's body, as promised, tugging the jewel from around her neck and looping the string onto her hand in one toss.

'Nice shot.'

A smile managed to tug itself onto her lips as Kikyo's voice floated through her head. With a grunt, she pulled the scroll from where she strapped it to her thigh, under her hakamas and struggled to sit up.

"Well then, here we go."

Dropping the scroll to the ground gently, Kagome grabbed a jagged rock and pressed it to her left arm as it hung limply at her side. The arm had gone numb from the beating it took, she hadn't been able to fully move the limb, her fingers every once in a while obeying her commands. Digging the point of the rock into her skin, she dragged it down from her elbow to her wrist and watched as the blood began trickling out.

"In case there wasn't enough blood for you… I, Kagome Higurashi, the last of the Shikon Miko's offer myself as a sacrifice to purify the Shikon no Tama and rid the world of those that seek it's power for evil."

Droping the rock, Kagome pulled the scroll over her lap as her vision danced in front of her before clearing her throat and running her thumb over the blood mark.

" _On the high heavenly,_

 _at the center of the solar system,_

 _divinely sit the  
god and goddess _Yin _and_ Yang _forces_

 _in blessing as the imperial ancestor Amaterasu_

 _Plain with ablution_

 _And at that time_

 _Brought into being_

 _Divine forces of purification_

 _That all the various_

 _Defiling things,_

 _Sins,_

 _And impurities,_

 _Be cleansed and made pure._

 _This I proclaim and request of the heavenly spirits of celestial realms  
million divine spririts_

 _Coming together, I petition, with reverent awe, I respectfully declare."_

Kagome leaned back and closed her eyes.

* * *

"You've done well."

Hazel eyes cracked open as Kikyo stood before her and smiled, "you held your own longer than I could have."

Kagome stood up and moved forward, glancing around the shrine grounds and turning to look at the God Tree.

"If I had shot to kill him, this could have been avoided. I was blinded by him." Kikyo sighed.

"Hey, it's alright, he was good at that."

Kagome rubbed her left arm where she cut herself as she turned to the woman next to her.

"Does this mean she's accepted my sacrifice?"

Kikyo frowned and kneeled down in front of her incarnation and raised her hands to the small mound of Kagome's belly, "this is all I had ever wanted, a family to love and love me back."

Kagome swallowed hard, Kikyo's sad brown eyes moving to look at her face.

"Well… not like I'm getting that either, I'm joining in on the tradition of priestesses dying young." Kagome stated with a shrug. She ignored the sting in her heart, attempting to lighten the mood.

Kikyo stood and traced the girl's left shoulder joint a warm sensation surrounding the area before mobility returned, "she wants to speak with you."

Kagome turned as Kikyo pointed over her shoulder, Midoriko walking closer as the shrine faded and the two stood in a clearin.

"I knew it would be you…" the miko smiled warmly.

Gripping Kagome's left hand she traced the self made wound and moved to cup the young woman's face.

"I do not accept your offer."

Kagome froze, "what the hell do you want from me then?"

Midoriko trailed her brown eyes down slowly, resting on the woman's midsection before dragging them back up to meet Kagome's hazel eyes

Hazel eyes narrowed dangerously as Kagome stepped back, "no. You stay the hell away from my baby."

"Kagome, in order to see this through, I need the last miko." Midoriko sighed.

Dark hair shook furiously as tears pricked at the back of her eyes. "What's the matter Midoriko? Haven't torn enough families apart?"

"Listen to me, I understand this is hard for you, I would never take your child and leave you with nothing."

"You're trying to though, I'm not giving the baby to you." Kagome hissed.

Midoriko held her hands up and nodded carefully, "why do you think the little ones were unharmed during the attacks in Konoha as well as here? You're not carrying one child, you're carrying three."


	72. Chapter 72

"What did you just say?" Kagome whispered.

Midoriko nodded and tilted her head, "you're carrying within your womb the last priestess as well as two kunoichi."

"Three?" Kagome gasped.

Midoriko nodded, "I would never take your only. I do need the last priestess."

The stress in the ancient priestesses voice sounded through, gesturing to Kagome's stomach.

"The ultrasound only showed one." Kagome stated, her hands folding gently over her belly.

"They've shadowed each other, only one being visible as their hearts beat as one. While you are in this world, the little priestess in your belly has been holding a protective barrier around the womb, that's why they have remained unharmed."

"But in Konoha, how were they safe? I didn't have my power, so the little one couldn't either." Kagome rubbed her forehead; even in the afterlife she could feel a headache coming on.

"You did though, your body was working overtime between infection and protecting your womb. When your battle with Inuyasha came to an end and you were finally able to rest, your body was able to heal quicker."

Kagome crossed her arms as her brow furrowed in thought, "but Gramps' chakra couldn't work here, what makes me special?"

Midoriko giggled and pointed to the small star on Kagome's forehead, "you're descended from me and reincarnated from Kikyo; all my power in both world's is in your blood."

"Well yay-yipee-yay for me." Kagome sighed sarcastically.

Midoriko smirked and shook her head, "while in Konoha you will be slowed down considerably in healing yourself as well as others, but you'll still be able to, with a little practice."

"Well… that explains a little, but I'm still not giving you the baby." Kagome shrugged.

Midoriko folded her hands one of the other and tilted her head, "I understand your hesitation, but I cannot return you to the land of the living until I take your little one."

Kagome hung her head and stepped back, "then I guess I don't go back."

A spin forced her to stare into Kikyo's eyes, her hand disappearing into her stomach and pulling out a white orb before shoving her back into Midoriko's arms.

Midoriko walked around to stand in front of the stunned woman, her face inches from Kagome's as she locked onto her eyes, "soon, when it is time… I'll send you home to Konoha."

* * *

Kagome jolted up from her sheets, her legs kicking as her feet became tangled in her comforter.

"Oh what the hell, what the hell!" she hissed running her hands down her chest and stopping on her belly.

Kicking her legs free, she slid off of her mattress in a collapsed heap on the floor before shooting to her feet and tearing from her room; running down the stairs and stopping in the living room.

She hoped Midoriko kept her in the land of the dead and she would see her grandfather reorganizing his collection of odd items, her mother fixing up her clothing that she had torn up in another trip to the past as her brother blasted enemies on his video game.

"Hey momma, you okay?" Shippo questioned, glancing up from his book as he lounged on the couch.

A whimper tore from her mouth as she shook her head, "I need to go to the hospital."

Sesshoumaru emerged from the kitchen, stirring his tea slowly as he watched her cautiously. He could feel right away the waves of her spiritual powers, they rolled over her in currents as her mood fluctuated, he was braced for her to lash out as they stood their together.

"Jaken, bring the car to the stairs, you heard the lady priestess." Sesshoumaru ordered.

Jaken flung himself out of the kitchen, crumbs of what looked to be chocolate cake scattered around his face before he ran out of the main house and towards the stairs.

* * *

"So, I want to get some final questions before I send you on your way. Do you have a family history of multiple pregnancy's?" the doctor asked pulling his chair over to the exam table as Kagome clutched the ultrasound picture in her fingers quietly.

"Not that I'm aware of." She whispered.

The doctor nodded, "okay. Well, I want to talk to you about the risks of a multiple pregnancy then—"

"Doc, this really necessary?" Shippo asked, waving a hand in the air flippantly.

"Shippo," Sesshoumaru warned.

Shippo shrugged as the doctor confirmed the importance before launching into a list of things that could go wrong, as he handed over a printed document and pointed to each bullet as he talked.

"The one we're worried about is you delivering early, so we're going to have you come in once a month until you get to 28 weeks, where we'll start seeing you every two weeks. By the time you're 36, we'll want to see you every week. Our goal is to make sure you and those kiddos are healthy and thriving."

Kagome nodded and returned a small smile to the doctor as he looked over at the computer with her chart on it.

"Alright, you're 8 weeks and three days so we'll see you in a month then. I'm going to put that in and you'll be on your way."

Sesshoumaru stood and shook the doctor's hand, walking him out of the exam room when he was finished scheduling, leaving Kagome with Shippo as the fox moved to help her from the table.

"Two huh? I hope they're boy's!" he exclaimed excitedly.

Kagome snorted and looked down at the picture.

"Momma, don't cry!" he pleaded, wrapping his arms around her gently.

"Sorry… it's just, it's not supposed to be you here. I did what I was supposed to so why am I still here?" she sniffled.

Shippo exhaled softly and nodded, "I know… don't worry, it'll take more than that to hurt my feelings."


	73. Chapter 73

Souta stalked through the village, a permanent scowl had fixed itself to his face since the dream of his sister falling to Inuyasha infiltrated his mind after the assault on Konoha.

That was three months ago, and when Kagome hadn't returned… he shook his head, he didn't like thinking about it too much.

He had withdrawn into himself, ignoring all summons for him from his friends and only venturing out for food, solo training, or an occasional mission. Even then, he didn't speak unless he had to.

It was a battle for him everyday, if he hadn't seen how Kagome's loss of her first pregnancy had affected her so deeply, he was sure he would have already fallen into the same downward spiral. Souta finally made his way to the ramen shop, collapsing into a table in the corner. Sleep hadn't been his friend, he woke up to nightmare's of her dying; Inuyasha's crazed red eyes glaring in the darkness as he sunk his claws into Kagome.

"There you are, you've had a lot of people worried about you."

Souta moved to stand, Kakashi's hand on his forearm stopping him.

"I just want to be alone," Souta sighed.

Kakashi leaned back as two bowls were placed in front of them, "Souta, you need to talk to someone if you can't handle what you're feeling."

"No, I don't _need_ to talk to anyone." Souta grumbled. He shoved the bowl away from him, crossing his arms and leaning back.

Kakashi sighed and braced his arms on the tabletop, "I miss her too."

Souta leaned in, his knuckles turning white as he gripped the edge of the table.

"Do you? Ever since Iruka told you what I said, you seem to be your happy little self."

"I've lost a lot of friends in my life, but just because I'm not falling apart on the outside doesn't mean I don't miss her."

Souta swallowed hard as tears pricked his eyes, "did you even love her?"

Kakashi nodded carefully, "more than I think you both realized."

The teen saw the flash of pain in the older man's eye before it disappeared as quickly as it came before dragging his arm over his eyes. Kakashi watched as he pulled the bowl over and began eating tentatively, he was going to have to keep a closer eye on him.

* * *

Sesshoumaru closed the door to the shed carefully, he had dutifully taken over the shrine duties after the murders of the Higurashi family.

"Help!" Shippo squeaked.

"What'd you do?" Sesshoumaru asked coolly, eyeballing the kit as he sped passed quickly.

"Nothing! Kagome was trying to make dumplings and she dropped flour on the ground and she just started raging!" Shippo sighed.

Sesshoumaru cocked a well-manicured eyebrow and crossed his eyebrows, "that's it?"

Shippo rubbed the back of his head and sighed, "she couldn't bend over."

Sesshoumaru nodded in understanding, Kagome had been having a harder time with how large her belly had gotten in five months. She was fully aware having multiples meant getting bigger faster, that didn't help when she would go through her crying phases about how huge she was already, no matter how quickly the two were to try and sooth her.

The first time it happened, Sesshoumaru lost three inches of hair as her priestess powers flared dangerously and singed the back of his shirt and hair before she broke down in a fit of tears on the floor.

"We need to get her back." Shippo sighed, flicking his auburn hair out of his face.

Sesshoumaru jerked as a loud noise came from the main house, turning and watching as Midoriko's sword sailed through the air.

"How are we supposed to get her back exactly?" he asked.

Shippo shrugged, "I don't know. There's got to be a way to communicate with the dead though that'll do something. I caught her trying to set the armour on fire a few days ago."

Sesshoumaru sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, he was sure there were permanent marks from the constant abuse he seemed to be putting his nose under now that Kagome wasn't hiding her mood swings.

"She's pissed still then, I don't blame her," he said.

Shippo nodded and sighed, "you gotta do something Sess… She's going to loose her mind if she's here any longer without him."

"I'll be back, make sure she doesn't destroy this place."

Sesshoumaru pulled his keys from his pocket and began walking across the grounds, he had to find a way to get her back to Konoha before she lost her mind completely.


	74. Chapter 74

Sesshoumaru winced slightly as the tinkling bell above the door sang, the high-pitched noise irritated his sensitive ears as he stepped into the shop fully and glanced around.

"I know you're in here," he called softly.

Fumbling from the back of the shop drew his attention as a scrawny man came into his line of sight, "oh, Lord Sesshoumaru, what brings you here?"

The confusion written on his face mirrored the tone of his voice; in the last 500 years Sesshoumaru had come around less than a handful of times.

"Jinenji, I require a potion to allow me to speak with the dead."

The half demon moved forward, "I would suggest a Ouija board then."

He chuckled quickly and waved a hand, the demon lord always made him nervous when he came around.

"I kid of course, whom are you attempting to speak with?"

"Midoriko," Sesshoumaru stated.

Jinenji froze, his ice blue eyes widening as he sputtered.

"You can't summon her like a common dog, she's a powerful being that requires a lot of patience and time." Jinenji explained.

Sesshoumaru flipped his keys in his hand and rolled his eyes, "I don't care about all of that, summon her here now or you shall join her in the afterlife. She's caused a great deal of grief to Kagome and I intend to put a stop to anymore."

"Kagome?" Jinenji questioned.

He blushed, he remembered watching her from the opposite sides of the sidewalk as she hung out with her friends through the years. He tried to tell himself it was to keep her safe—even if she could handle herself better than most Halflings—he finally had to tell himself it was more because of the slight crush he harbored.

Sesshoumaru tilted his head and shrugged, "if you don't want to help though."

"Wait! I… I think I might have something now that I think about it."

Jinenji held a finger up before turning and bumping into one of his shelving units and moving back behind his counter.

Blowing dust off the lid of the box he placed on the counter he opened it and turned the box so the demon lord could peer inside, "explain."

"Well, this… this you have to drink near the grave of the one you want to speak to. In this case, you would have to drink this in Midoriko's cave." Jinenji stated, excitement at the prospect of talking to the miko twinkling in his blue eyes.

'That damned cave,' a sneer crossed Sesshoumaru's face as he thought about going back to the area.

With a small sigh, Sesshoumaru snatched it up and tossed some money on the counter.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, Kagome… is she…?" Jinenji trailed off quietly, talking to Sesshoumaru's retreating form.

"She's five months pregnant and miserable, but coping," Sesshoumaru said before departing the shop.

* * *

Sesshoumaru's shoes crunched as he walked through the destroyed cave, the smell of blood and sweat tickling his nose as he walked towards the mummified remains of the ancient priestess. After three months, the smell was still as strong today as it was when Kagome ended the battle.

Settling against the cave wall he pulled the small blue vial from his pocket and popped the cork.

He pressed the mouth to his lips and winced as the bitter liquid slid across his tongue.

* * *

 _"How dare you infiltrate this place of peace!"_

 _Sesshoumaru's eyes darted to the side, as the world spun around him and he climbed to his feet._

 _Midoriko glared as he shook his head, "I've come to talk about Kagome."_

 _The priestess crossed her arms; "I've nothing to discuss with you about her."_

 _"You do! You need to uphold your end of the bargain." Sesshoumaru hissed._

 _Midoriko lifted her head slightly, Sesshoumaru's hard gaze boring into her own brown ones._


	75. Chapter 75

Sesshoumaru sighed and held his hands up, attempting to appease the priestess' spirit.

"You can't tell me you don't know how much despair she is going trough, she doesn't belong here. If you hadn't brought her grandfather here—"

"If I hadn't brought Tōru here she wouldn't be here. She will get over it; do you know what I went through when I left my child in Konoha to live without me? What she is going through is nothing." Midoriko scoffed.

"Maybe not to you, but for her it has been one thing after another. You vowed to send her back." Sesshoumaru stated.

He caught his tongue quickly between his fangs before what he really wanted to say spilled forward, all those years of diplomacy finally proving to be useful as he tried to tactfully argue with the miko in front of him.

"Why do you even want her here if she's completed what she was meant to do? Do you enjoy torturing her?" he asked carefully.

Midoriko paced carefully in front of him, her hands wringing together as he questioned her.

"Of course I don't, she deserves peace as much as the rest of us. I send her back… there's been talks here in the afterlife… an attack on that world is coming, one that could end it."

Sesshoumaru crossed his arms, "then she decides if she fights in it; not you. You've done enough."

"It might also do well to add, priestess, that should you not keep your end of the bargain, I will be forced to return until you do."

Hard brown eyes stared at the demon lord, tension filling the area around them before a sigh escaped her lips.

"Alright… I'll send her back. Her line started in Konoha, there too it shall end. Tomorrow morning when she awakens, she'll be back. Ensure her yellow bag is packed with her armour, do not send her unprepared." Midoriko ordered.

Sesshoumaru bowed low in respect and understanding, "that's all I wanted."

Midoriko waved a hand, the dizzying world around him fading and leaving him back in the cave.

* * *

"Hey Shippo?"

Shippo glanced up from where he secured Midoriko's sword back on the wall and smiled warmly at Kagome.

"What's up, momma?" he asked.

Kagome sighed and brushed her hair from her face, "you said you cleaned up after Inuyasha came in?"

A shiver ran down the kits spine as he remembered the scene, "yeah, why?"

"Can I—where did you bury them?" Kagome asked quietly.

Waves of despair and embarrassment rolled off her small form, she had been back for three months and had yet to even ask about the whereabouts of her family's graves.

"We buried them right behind the God Tree," Shippo whispered.

He quickly finished his task and whisked Kagome outside to see the graves, giving her some time to grieve and gain some closure.

"They did a really nice job… I'm sorry this happened to you, I never even thought it could; that he would…" Kagome trailed off as she settled onto the marble bench erected in front of the small monument.

"I never should have gone back that day." she mumbled.

Swallowing hard, she inhaled deeply and moved to kneel on the grass, pressing her fingertips into the earth.

"Konoha is absolutely beautiful gramps, and I met Aunt Tsunade. I'm not sure about her—she means well I'm sure. Souta is killing it as a ninja, or killing his sensei's, he's pretty good at that. I imagine he is at least, I got a glimpse of something he worked on before I left..." Kagome chuckled and sighed.

"I wish you were here momma, how am I supposed to do this without you?" Kagome's voice cracked as she brought a hand to her rounding belly and gently caressed the curve, small movements in response making her smile.

Wiping tears from her cheek, she sighed and stared at the small stone.

"I'm going to do everything I can to make you both proud of us, some of the things I did when I was younger, you must know them now. I didn't want to tell you; I couldn't bare to see the heartbreak on your faces, but I'm going to do everything I can to change that."

* * *

Shippo glanced at Sesshoumaru as he moved to stand next to the younger demon, "what'd you find out?"

"Tonight, Midoriko said to pack her yellow bag and when she wakes up tomorrow she'll be back in that world." Sesshoumaru whispered.

"So soon?" Shippo asked, despair dripping from the words.

"Is that not what you want for her now?" the demon lord questioned.

Shippo scratched the back of his head and shrugged, "just didn't think—tought we'd have more time with her."

Sesshoumaru placed a claw on Shippo's shoulder and pointed at Kagome, "this is for her, we cannot continue to be selfish at her expense."

"I know, you're right." Shippo whispered.


	76. Chapter 76

Shippo glanced between the two pictures in his hands before shrugging and shoving them into the folder under his arm. He could see the corner of her medical file peeking over the cover before shoving it back into place in the pocket. Allowing himself a minute, he paused as his sensitive ears picked up Kagome's soft voice talking with Sesshoumaru downstairs in the living room.

He flipped through the album carefully, he had to pick the right ones to put in her bag and time was quickly ticking until she decided to go to bed. He couldn't pick a few, he wanted her to have them all to look at.

The two demons didn't want to tell her, neither trusting the dead priestess to keep her end of the deal, but Shippo decided that he would take a small chance and be the one to pack her bag.

"What are you doing?" Sesshoumaru hissed over his shoulder.

Shippo jumped and pointed at the book, "I didn't want her to forget us. I've got her priestess clothes and the armor but it didn't look right without stuff from here."

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes; this is what he gets for allowing the kit to pack.

"The armor, the priestess clothes and her medical file, that's it." Sesshoumaru said.

Shippo shrugged, "I have all of that packed already. She'll _need_ this."

Both demons stiffened as footsteps on the stairs had them glancing over their shoulders.

"I can only keep her busy for so much longer, hurry up." Sesshoumaru grunted.

In a blink he was gone, leaving Shippo to finish. With a groan of despair, Shippo shoved the folder in the photo album and shoved it against the material of the bag and the chest piece.

He nodded at his handiwork and flipped the lid closed, it always amazed him how much could fit in the pack without ripping. He slid the sword into the lid and secured it with a small bit of rope before shoving it against the bed and standing up.

'One more thing,' he thought striding to her closet.

He pulled her bow from the back corner, the wood light in his hands as he tied the quiver to it and tied both to the clasp on the side of the bag. He couldn't let her go without her trusty weapon, it had been there for her through everything, it was what she was comfortable with. She didn't look right going into battle without it, he couldn't let that happen again.

Allowing himself to be done with packing, he glanced one more time around the room and sighed before rushing out into the hallway.

"Hey momma!" he greeted as he met her in the hallway.

Kagome smiled as he wrapped her tightly in a hug, "you've been acting so weird today, are you okay Shippo?"

Shippo nodded and pulled back, his hands lingering on her shoulders as he tilted her face up to exam it.

"You won't forget me, will you?" he asked carefully.

Kagome smirked and brought her head back, "what are you talking about? Where are you going?"

Shippo shook his head and leaned forward, kissing her gently on the faded star on her forehead before pulling back.

"I'm just thinking out loud."

Kagome smiled and pointed over the railing to where Sesshoumaru sat in the living room, " you're my son, I would never forget you. But is he okay? He gave me a hug and he never does that."

"Must be his old age," Shippo smirked.

Kagome laughed and tugged him down to kiss his cheek, "good night. I'll see you in the morning."

Shippo watched as she moved down the hall, the darkness of her room swallowing her as she stepped through the doorway.

'When did I put that there?' Kagome thought, eyeing the shape of her bow in the darkness as it sat next to her bed.

With a shrug she pulled her comforter back and climbed into her bed, there was a lot going on she didn't remember doing, it wasn't a surprise to her if that was another one of the things she couldn't remember.

"I'll go shooting tomorrow, after I do my morning chores." She decided quickly.

She was probably more than a little rusty when I came to firing arrows, her grandfather had always wanted to add an archery demonstration to the shrine. She would practice now and add it in after she had her girls, to bring a little extra money to the shrine, it was more than time she stopped feeling sorry for herself. She was resigned to the fact Midoriko wouldn't send her back, every morning she woke up in her room had her more convinced she had once more been used by the universe to do the bidding of the gods.

She had to stop thinking about it, she was in the time she knew that no longer felt like her home. With a final sigh Kagame caressed her belly softly and rolled onto her side as her eyes drifted closed.

"Goodnight girls."


	77. Chapter 77

The sun shined through the curtains brighter than normal, the rays beaming through the closed lids of Kagame's eyes. She groaned in response, there was no way it was morning already she felt like she hadn't gotten any sleep since she laid down in the darkness of her room. Now that she thought about it, her bed didn't feel so comfortable anymore either.

The birds singing made her eyes crack open as she stared into a canopy of trees.

"Oh right… Sengoku Jidai… gotta find the shards." She grumbled as a yawn tore from her lips.

'You finished the jewel years ago.'

Kagome sat up and glanced around as the thought crossed her mind, noting happily it was her own voice.

"Where… Is this a test or something?"

She climbed to her feet carefully, her hand resting on the upper curve of her belly as her foot nudged the bag at her feet.

'Here comes the giant monster, no rest for you.' She thought. She waited for a minute, expecting something to break through the tree line in an attempt to kill her.

Realizing nothing was coming for her, Kagome allowed herself to examine the two weapons strapped to her bag before hefting it onto her back. Her lower back quickly protested the extra weight as she glanced around and setting her gaze in a direction. Her feet moved automatically, carrying her forward as the sun began it's climb higher.

"Hold it! You don't have permission to enter the leaf!"

Kagame turned and stared at the ninja as a cloud of smoke appeared behind her, his hand wrapped around her upper arm. She was hot and hungry; while she thought she would be irritated at being touched, her body sagged in relief. Midoriko had finally kept her promise.

"Oh! Apologies, I didn't realize… you're the Honorable Niece that saved our village from the demon!" the ninja sputtered quickly, recognizing her at once from the picture he had seen.

"The… Honorable what now?" Kagome asked.

The ninja quickly released her arm, "Lady Hokage told us all that should you return you should be brought straight to her."

The man grabbed her and sped through the village, mindful of her belly before bursting into Shizune's office and bee lining for the main door after a quick bow to the confused woman.

"Kagome! You're back! Oh gosh, look at you!" Shizune squealed, shooting up from her desk. Her hands moved to automatically touch Kagome's belly before pulling back in embarrassment.

Kagome waved her unease away, giving her the go ahead as Tonton snorted and walked up to Kagome's feet; oinking in pleasure as Kagome gently scooped her in her arms.

"Hi Shizune. What's all this about being an Honorable Niece and saving the village?" Kagome asked.

Shizune giggled and crossed her arms as she got her fill of touching Kagome's belly.

"Souta told a few of his friends about your fight with Inuyasha which got blown out of proportion the more it was told. Last I heard, you fought a giant four eyed, two faced dog demon with nothing but a stick."

Kagome snorted at the absurd details and shrugged, "two faced for sure…"

The ninja returned and bowed low, "Lady Tsunade's ready for you, Honorable Niece."

'Yeah, that's going to get old pretty quickly.' Kagome thought dryly, wincing at the low bow in her direction.

Kagome handed Tonton back to the woman in front of her and adjusted her oversized bag before stepping through the doorway.

Tsunade sat back and smiled as Kagome dropped the bag as the door shut behind her, the bow and sword clattering against the floor.

Her hazel eyes took in the mark on her forehead before tailing down her form and stopping on her protruding belly. Only three months ago she stood with her in the same spot, here she was again, looking a little more worn and that small spark that twinkled in her eyes seemed dimmer than it had last time.

"Did you do everything you were supposed to?"

Kagome shrugged and rolled her shoulders, "well… I hope so, I'm not trying to do anything like that again."

"Looks like you came for battle." Tsunade said as she pointed at the weapons.

"Have you met me? I'm not happy unless there is one," Kagome snorted.

The blonde chuckled and moved from her desk, wrapping her arms around her niece's shoulders tightly. Kagome's own limbs moved around Tsunade's frame and relaxed slightly before pulling back.

"What the hell is an Honorable Niece?" she asked, her face scrunching up in disgust.

Tsunade laughed and tapped a finger on Kagome's chest, "you, because you're related to me. Souta's not fond of being the Honorable Nephew, so you're not alone."

"How is he?" Kagome asked quickly, regret once more making its way to the surface at not telling him goodbye.

Tsunade ushering her forward to sit on the couch in her office to talk before tapping her chin thoughtfully, "haven't seen too much of him since Pain attacked, he was out cold for a week and when he woke up he just went into hiding only coming out for food or a mission. From what I was told by numerous sources he had a dream about you."

"Me?" Kagome asked.

Tsunade nodded, "something about a hand in your stomach, he was almost in hysterics telling Iruka about it, broke down when Kakashi asked him to confirm it."

Kagome groaned and covered her face, 'damn that Midoriko showing him any part of that fight.'

"Yeah… well, I'm okay now. What's this about an attack though?"

Tsunade settled back and crossed her arms, launching into a quick synopsis about what Kagome missed. Kagome returning the gesture on what had transpired for the last three months.

* * *

"Thanks for paying for lunch, you're a real pal!" Naruto exclaimed cheerfully, clapping Souta on the shoulder.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "honestly, aren't you ever going to stop mooching off of people and pay for your own meals?"

Souta laughed and rubbed the back of his neck, "I don't mind, it's like a thanks for being my friend through my dark time."

"Souta, we won't stop being your friend because you were processing your grief," Sakura smiled.

"Yeah, believe it, you're stuck with us! Although, maybe that's how we should get Sauske back, buy him food," Naruto suggested.

The three lapsed in silence as they began digging into their meals.

"I don't think you guys get it, I can't sit through another meal with Kakashi, the guy takes forever to peel an orange and that alone is enough to make me insane," Souta stated.

"Doesn't it bug you that all of the meals you've had with him, you haven't seen his face?" Sakura pondered.

"Hell no, I've seen his face plenty. Kagome convinced him pretty quick to not wear it when he stayed with us; I think it was like two weeks or a week? Long enough." Souta shrugged.

Naruto and Sakura both turned, mouths slack as Souta shoved rice in his mouth.

"Serious?" Naruto asked.

"We've been trying for _years_ to see his face!" Sakura growled.

"Too bad Kags isn't here… he'd take it off for her in a heartbeat. When it came to her, Kakashi was pretty whipped." Souta said thoughtfully before breaking out in a wide grin.

"You have to help us!"

"We want to see his face!"

Souta looked between the two carefully, all three aware of the glares they were receiving by the other patrons at their noise level.

"Oh uh… okay?" Souta confirmed.


End file.
